Twilight
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Sasuke's a new girl in town, and hiding something from her past. As she came to live with her father she can only hope life will be better in Konoha. Then Itachi stole her heart. She never thought that she'd meet someone like him and fall ItaXFem!Sasu
1. First Sight

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates.

THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99

**IMPORTANT : Italic portion was from a show called**** Bloody Monday. But I like the word and I'll use them here. (ALSO NOW, A NEW CHANGE IN THIS CHAPTER-Since it will help the plot flow smoother and make it better- NOT THAT BIG)  
**

**

* * *

**It was sadness.

It pulled at my heartstrings to see my daughter crying the way she was. At first, I thought it was because she had left her mother behind, but Sasuke's always been a strong girl. I was the pathetic father that had no idea what to do. She took her time as she followed me, and I glanced back at her. It was awkward. "I thought I told you big girls don't cry"

She scoffed.

The silence lingered between us. As we reached the car and got inside, she was looking out the window. As I turned on the car, she turned to me and fresh tears came from her eyes "It's my entire fault" she said.

"What?"

"Dad…" She said in a low voice, "There is something I have to tell you" She said, fiddling with the seat belt around her chest. I listened to her intently, if hearing was not believing the seeing was.

What she said…I knew she had found out…

_The world is made with light and shadow_

_The more you know the more the reality falls apart._

_Doubt everything_

"_Because there is hope, there is despair"_

"_Humans don't know real despair yet"_

"_Everything starts with despair, everything starts from there"_

_Although people know the truth, _people take their eyes_ off the truth_

_Those who believe, will be destroyed:_

_The provoking of truth, the collapse of reality_

_Everything is inside the-_

_The answer lies in the -_

_The truth is in there…. _

**Twilight **

First Sight

It was small.

The room was decorated in a rich warm brown color that seemed to welcome a person from the cold rain outside. Around the room a strong smell of coffee lingered, and a small woman with large breast, blemished skin, thick red lips, and thick glasses smiled as she had walked in. So, this was her new school's attendance office. "Hello, How may I help you" the woman said in her high-pitched voice, but at the same time seeming motherly.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I'm new"

"Oh I see," she said and started to move papers around from the front desk in front of her "Come here sweetie, follow me so I can get you your schedule" Sasuke nodded her head and followed the woman into a back office down a small hall. There the woman typed in her name and looked for her schedule. Sasuke silently stared at her as she printed something out, and circled a couple of things. Today was going to be her first day of classes, as a Junior in Hidden Leaf High.

She had barely moved to Konoha with her father. A small town with the population of only 3,120, a town where you knew everyone, anyone, and all their business. A tightly weaved pack of people that Sasuke thought needed to get out and explore the world, but not many seemed to want to leave this place. The birth rates were down here as well. It had been the perfect place.

"Alright" The woman finally said. "Here is your schedule, just present it to your teachers and they will make sure that you attended. You are already enrolled" The woman smiled at her "and this up here is your ID, you will need it for library usage, computer lab usage, and of course to get your lunch" Sasuke nodded her head "Oh, before I forget, this is a map of the school. Take your time to explore it, ask any of the security outside for help. You'll be able to find your way"

"Thanks" Sasuke said, taking the papers she had been given and looked it over. Her first class was Biology, followed by History, language elective, Math, Japanese Literature, and finally, physical education. Looking around the long hall, Sasuke decided to walk out of it, and then was faced with an even bigger issue of twists in the school, and the cold rain that seemed that would not stop any time soon.

Feeling a little lost and uncomfortable Sasuke ran her fingers through her short hair. She never had hair that grew long and ever since she was a child, her father would cut it shorter, despite what her mother had to say on it. Her mother disliked it and for once wanted her little girl to have long hair; it was just too bad for her that Sasuke also agreed with her dad on keeping it short. In most of the family pictures, she always looked like a small boy, but her feminine features started to highlight at the age of fifteen, forever changing her image now that she is sixteen going on to seventeen at the end of the school year.

Now she let it grow a little more, leaving her bangs down to her chin on the front and the back of her hair could reach around her nape, but her hair was rebellious, thick, and soft and it spiked up on the back. Right now, she was glad for the thick sweater and scarf she was wearing to keep her warm. She also had jeans under the sweat pants she also had on; she never liked the feel of her pants getting wet by anything. She also wore black boots to make sure no water would get inside her shoes.

Yes, she was aware that it made her look boyish, but if it kept her warm than nothing else mattered. Besides the breast and the skirts she sometimes wore, Sasuke had never truly felt feminine. Boys always treated her as an equal and never found her attractive, there were girls prettier than her. She never felt like competing. Her face always stayed clear of make up as well. She had had past boyfriends, but they were just there, she always dumped them quickly because they were to controlling.

Deciding to find her classes, she walked into the rain. She frowned the whole way as she finally reached the tallest building there. She looked down at her map and tilted her head to the side as she tried to figure it out. Her first class was on the third floor here. With that confirmed. She walked all the way up the stairs to the third floor and looked over the numbers to find her class. As she did this, she made mental notes to where her other classes were going to be, so she wouldn't have to be looking at the paper in her hand all the time, and that way, no one would try to help her as well.

Classes had already started, and Sasuke took a deep breath before she walked into her first class. The first thing that Sasuke noticed when she walked in was the brunet teacher that sat there talking to a quiet class that was trying hard not to fall asleep. Everyone soon turned to look at her with curious eyes and she disregarded them as she walked over to the teacher. As she had read in her schedule, Mr. Iruka was his name.

"Can I help you?" Iruka said with a bright smile on his face. Sasuke could already guess he was a sucker for kids that were helpless and would help them in any way he could. The entire class watched as the new person handed a yellow paper to the teacher and he nodded his head as he signed it and handed it back to the person. Iruka then got out his attendance sheet and signed her in. Without saying much, he asked her to take the empty seat in the back and handed her a piece of paper with all the assignments that they were going to do there.

She noted that it was going to be a lot of chapter reading for biology, most of which Sasuke already knew.

Sasuke was thankful that she did not have to introduce herself. Still curious eyes seemed to look back at her. Class soon ended when the bell went off and they were dismissed to their next class. Sasuke figured she could understand everything.

"Hey, so you're new here," A voice said and Sasuke turned around to face a boy with thick eyebrows and a bowl shaped hair cut "So, what's your name?"

Trying to be polite as ever, Sasuke forced a small smile "Uchiha Sasuke" She said. She noted that this caused some people to turn and look at her. Still, that boy just smiled at her.

"So, where's your next class?"

"Oh...uh...I believe its History with Kitasawa, in the four hundredths…"

"Well, I'm going down that way, but to the left" He answered "I still pass by there, so I could walk you there." Sasuke wanted to decline but nodded her head at the helpful boy "I'm Rock Lee by the way" He added in.

"Um, Thanks, it's nice to meet you"

"Same here" He answered. I could see people looking at us and rolling their eyes. It was almost as if this boy tried to make friends with whomever he could. We walked out of the building and down the stairs. Sasuke took note of how hard the rain was falling now.

"So, where did you come from?" Lee asked.

"From Sound City" Sasuke answered.

"Oh! I've been there. It's a lot different from here, huh"

"Yeah" Sasuke answered as they rushed through the rain "It really doesn't rain this much over there" In an occasion or so, Sasuke thought, but she had been here over a week before her father enrolled her, and it had rained so long.

"You must miss the sunny atmosphere then"

"You could say that"

"You don't seem tan; you're pale, house girl?"

"I...uh have no idea" Sasuke responded "I have just always been pale"

"That's cool," Lee, said, he seemed to be someone that accepted any kind of answer. Lee walked her all the way to the door of the classroom and Sasuke thanked him again. "Good luck, hopefully I see you in my other classes"

Sasuke nodded her head and then walked into the classroom. It all went the same. Sasuke went to her classes, got signed in, but neither of them made her introduce herself. Well, maybe in her History class. That had been a strange occurrence though.

"_Alright, class we have another new student. Uchiha Sasuke, uh, you can sit over there," Kitasawa said, pointing to a corner that did not have many students around. Sasuke glanced at it and nodded her head, walking towards it and sitting down, dumping her backpack to the side._

"_Uchiha?" Murmurs started. The last name buzzing around._

"_Are you related to the Uchiha's?" One random person yelled, Sasuke looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. The Uchihas? What did they mean by that? No Uchiha, as far as she knew had lived here before. She decided to ignore them and just looked forward._

"_Hey, are you?" Everyone soon grew silent as they saw that the new student was not going to respond to them._

"_Alright everyone, back to work" _

After that, she guessed people talked about her like wild fire. But she didn't understand yet.

Math was her final class before lunch and it had turned out to be pre-calculus. She was good at it, but she rather hoped that she did not have to take that level of math, statistics had been bad enough.

On her first day here, a girl with pink hair had sat with her in her language class, where they were learning to speak English. She then noticed that she had that same girl for pre-calculus and had invited her to join her at her table for lunch "So, what do you think so far about Konoha?" Sasuke had not spoken much, just a couple of remarks here and there. The girls name still vaguely at the tip of Sasuke's tongue, since she did not really remember it. Therefore, she just listened to her talk about the school, teachers, and life here.

Once in the cafeteria, she saw Lee again. The girl led her to the table and introduced her to her friends but Lee smiled at her and seemed to want to talk to her more. The other girls were shocked that she was new here. "So, where are you from?" one asked.

"Sound City" Sasuke answered.

"So…uh" One of them said, Sasuke was guessing that she was Ino "What did you say your name was"

"Sasuke" she said, and shrugged "Uchiha Sasuke" The pink haired girl that had brought her along giggled.

"I know weird huh" Sasuke looked at them confused.

"What's so weird about my name?"

"You're Uchiha…are you related to _them_?" Sasuke narrowed her eyes.

"To _them_?"

"Hey, quit messing with her Sakura. I doubt that she's related to them" Lee defended. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, now trying to remember her name more.

"No, wait, I want to know what you mean. Everyone seems shocked by my last name," Sasuke quickly said, and then she noticed everyone around his or her table stiffen. She saw that they were looking at something and she followed their gazes.

"Look, that's them," Said Sakura in a low voice as if they might hear her. Sasuke watched a group of students walk in with their trays of food and walk over to the empty table that remained with a few others.

"They are the Uchiha's?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, see, the blond one is Temari, and that dark haired one is Shisui is that bulky guy, It's like they are a couple" Sakura said and Tenten grinned.

"Come on Sakura, it's not like they are related" Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, they live together, so it's weird" Sakura shrugged and then continued "Okay, that on the other side with the short hair is Hinata, she is really weird and the one that looks like he's in pain is Obito" Sasuke nodded her head, not really caring as she looked them over. They all looked normal to her, even though they were also very beautiful to the point that was strange for them to be normal students.

"They say they are together," Ino added for the hell of it.

Temari was a blonde-haired person that looked sassy, and comfortable with her thick clothing. Shisui looked tough, he was like a body builder with his raven hair, and carefree with a white polo shirt and wearing light clothing for the weather.

Hinata seemed to look short and thin; her hair was raven and also short, but not as short as Sasuke's. Her eyes were pale; she looked like a pixie in her clothing. Obito had spiky hair and he looked uncomfortable in his own skin, he seemed to be trying to look down at his food more than anything else.

"I don't know them," Sasuke quickly said, but she finally noticed the other male there. Sakura seemed to have noticed that Sasuke had finally seen the one even she liked a lot. A smirk spread on her face.

"And that is the heartthrob Uchiha Itachi, he's such a hotie, but he doesn't date anyone, It's like there is no one good enough for him. Like I care," Sakura said with clear resentment in her voice. "Apparently they are all siblings, which is odd since they are all somehow different, the other theory is that they are adopted, but they say that they are Dr. Uchiha Fugaku's foster children that he and his wife Mikoto have taken in"

"They don't really socialize with anyone, or talk with many so it's hard to really know them. They are like some huge mystery," Tenten added.

"You guys are all nosy," Sai commented. He was the other male in the table, and Lee seemed to pat him on the back. Of course, none of the females was paying attention to them anymore.

"Whatever" Sakura said trying to get Sasuke's attention again "They don't speak much, and when you wouldn't talk to us, we thought that you were probably related to them."

Sasuke on the other hand kept looking at the one named Itachi. She had to admit, he was handsome and all male, dominating, his eyes were coal black and those of a predator, his strong jaw hidden under his coat. His skin was pale, and he had lines that ran down his oddly black eyes over his cheeks. His hair was long and raven colored, looking slightly a pale color that against the light, but remained dark and tied in a low ponytail that reached over his back but nowhere near his lower back.

The sight of him was something that Sasuke had not expected. It made Sasuke's chest wrench with something and it seemed to catch her breath at her chest.

Sasuke could feel as if though time had slowed down, as if he was more than he seemed to be, but she quickly turned her head to look at the others.

"It isn't uncommon for someone else to either have the same last name as you or first name, it happens. That doesn't mean you are related" She defended. "I'm not related to them" She finished as she turned back to her lunch eating away.

"I guess that's true"

"So, where do you get your last name Uchiha from?" Lee decided to ask.

"My father" Sasuke responded.

"I see, and what about your mother?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't want to talk about her" They all could see that it was a touchy subject. But as far as anyone was concern, Sasuke was daddy's little girl and she would do anything to defend him.

"Okay" Sakura said "Don't bother with any of them," She soon added. Sasuke shook her head.

"I wasn't planning on it"

* * *

On the other side, Shisui, Temari, Hinata,Obito, and Itachi turned their eyes towards the table where the new girl was. They had heard of her having the same last name as them, but this was the first time they saw her and heard her speak. Then they mentally communicated with each other. '_So, that is the new girl everyone is talking about, just because she has our similar last name_?'

'_I think so, she doesn't seem that special'_

'_She looks boyish; I hope she doesn't cause us any problems. People already wonder if she is related to us, when she is not. Perhaps Fugaku would know'_

'_Itachi, is her mind open_?' he shook his head. They were always cautious of new people.

'_It's blocked_' all of them looked away save for Itachi who could not keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful, he liked the way she moved, and he already liked the scent of her blood. There was just something different about her. Her pale skin, the reddish lips, her dark inky black eyes, her short raven hair that seemed to have some dark blue in it. She also looked so small, and oh so fragile…like glass and she was a doll.

'_Itachi?' _ Temari called back. They could all link their minds together and communicate but it was only Itachi who could read other human minds. Them, as they were always were cursed to stay together from who had turned them a long time ago, their sire Uchiha Fugaku. It was the reason that they were all named Uchiha for their last name. He was also the one that kept records on any Uchiha ever born under their blood as well as name.

'_What?_' Itachi responded looking back her way.

'_It's not nice to stare_' Itachi glared at her with defiance.

'_I wasn't staring_'

'_You're a terrible liar'_ Shisui joked.

'_Only you guys would know'_ Itachi commented with sarcasm. Even though he tried to keep his attention to them, he still wanted to look at the new girl. _'But seriously, I can't get into her mind to read it nor communicate a thought to her' _this worried them a bit. Itachi glanced back over to her and noticed that she had been looking at him from the corner of her eye, before she looked at the others. That was the end of her trying to look at her.

'_At least we can still hear her, she comes from sound' _Mind linked Hinata. She was the shy one of the group, but she was also the one that loved making new friends. Once you really got to know her, she was not so shy.

'_True and we can monitor her through classes' _Itachi turned back to them and nodded. All their movements were subtle and they looked like they were just eating, even though inside of their minds they were all having a private conversation. Even though Itachi kept trying to listen to the conversation, the new girl was having with the others.

* * *

Sasuke had been trying to get another good look at Itachi, but looked away when she saw him turn. It made her feel like her heart was racing inside of her chest, even though nothing else seemed to happen. It confused her.

"Oh my gosh, Itachi looked this way, did you see Sasuke?" Sakura said a snobbish sound to her perky voice startling the raven a little but not enough. Sasuke glanced back at her since she had been looking back down at her meal. Sasuke could tell that she was the jealous type, and had been turned down by whoever Itachi was. Sasuke was only assuming that Itachi was the beautiful boy with long raven hair that she had been staring at "He will never be interested in anyone though, he turns everyone down"

"Not only him, all of them are odd" Sasuke said, "It seems like I'm not the only one though, everyone else also seems to look at them like they are…from another world, Have they always lived here in Konoha?"

"You wouldn't be wrong in there; there certainly is something strange about them. And no, they jut moved down two years ago from somewhere called Akatsuki" Tenten remarked, "I really don't like them that much, or really care much about them"

"So, is Sound really as boring as everyone says, it's supposed to be this big city that has been well industrialized? You must be a computer whiz" Sakura said, trying to change the subject.

"It's just a normal city." Sasuke answered, "You know, tall buildings, bridges, beaches and all that" The bell to signal that lunch was over soon rang, and Sasuke as well as everyone there stood up to go and find their classes. Sasuke out of curiosity, glanced back at the table where Itachi was, but she noted that no one was there anymore.

That was strange.

Sasuke soon walked into her next class, not really noticing anyone as she walked over to the teacher. He talked to her for a while, and then sent her to her seat, which she noticed was besides one Uchiha Itachi. Why though, she wondered in curiosity, did they share the same last name. As she walked over to her chair a boy with long brown hair and pale white eyes came over to her, she noticed that Itachi seemed to move away. "Hey! I'm Hyuuga Neji"

Sasuke nodded her head and vaguely saw Neji give Itachi a look "I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"Has anyone ever told you that your name sounds like a guy's name, you could even be mistaken for a boy actually" Sasuke smiled politely as he nodded her head.

"My dad, you know, he named me and got me used to having short hair" The long haired boy soon came near her and asked something many seemed to want to ask.

"Are you related to that guy there?" he asked, trying to be as discreet as possible. Still, Sasuke could see how Itachi was giving them a hostile look. One that made her question what was his problem. For a moment, she thought it was probably his dislike for the other male.

"No" Sasuke answered "I don't know him"

"Really" he said, "You share the same last name"

"Well" Sasuke said, "That's news to me, besides, anyone can share a last name even when not related" Neji seemed to dislike that comment.

"Alright everyone!" The teacher, Mr. Hatake finally, said, "let's take our seats and get class started" Sasuke noticed that Neji was reluctant to leave, and patted her hand as he left and smiled at her in a flirtatious ways saying "See you after class" and left.

"Strange" Sasuke muttered.

As she sat there, she felt uncomfortable. She kept glancing at Itachi, but he kept glaring and she had no idea why. Neji was no longer there, so why was he still looking at her as if he hated her. She was glad when class was finally over and she got to leave. Itachi was the first one out and that surprised her. What didn't surprise her was that the white eyed boy was back to asking her questions all over again.

"So, what's the deal" Neji said. "Where are you from?"

"There is no deal, so shut up" Sasuke said, "I'm going to class," Bad enough, she had physical education with the Hyuuga. After class, the teacher had called Sasuke and asked her to go back to the attendance office. Sasuke did so, and once there she saw Uchiha Itachi. He was talking with what seemed to be one of the counselors. His voice was low and attractive and Sasuke finally understood that Itachi wanted to change his Japanese literature class for something else.

But they wouldn't let him.

Was it because he dislikes her so much? Sasuke could not remember doing anything to him. But Itachi had been pretty tense in the classroom. A woman soon called her forward and attended her; Itachi seemed to notice Sasuke then and glared at her. Sasuke was grateful as the woman took her into a back office to meet the principal to ask about her day today. By the time Sasuke came back out, Itachi was already gone.

Sasuke left, and went over to her red small and old car. She put her bag to the side and turned on her car, a low rumbling sound coming out of it. Confused and for a reason unknown to her, extremely upset she drove back home.

* * *

Please review. PS NOT INCEST. Itachi and Sasuke really are not related in this fic. The last name is just a coincidence. Explained later.


	2. A Few Words Make A Beginning

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99

* * *

**Twilight  
**

A Few Words Make A Beginning

Sasuke knew she had to go back to school, despite how much she did not want to. Her father left early that morning waking her up in the process, his police job that he had gotten here kept him busy.

In school, the day was pretty much normal, with Lee being the one to keep an eye on her more, and as for the Hyuuga, he too seemed to be excessively interested in Sasuke. As for other people, it was as if she was not even there, people who buzzed about her being an Uchiha now really did not seem to care that she was. That eased Sasuke's nerves a bit. After all, she never even showed a connection to them at all. And she was the daughter of the sheriff, a police with the Uchiha name way before the new comers.

Still, there was something about Neji that bothered Sasuke and made her feel like she should get away from him. However, he was not so bad. The Hyuuga was just creepy, Sasuke guessed, and he drew in a lot of attention of the whole school being a heartthrob. Sakura on the other hand, seemed to have some problems with him, so when they sat down for lunch that afternoon, she kept glaring at him. "You know Sasuke, when I first met you, I thought you were a boy!" the Hyuuga said "but what you are wearing now, I can tell you are female"

Sasuke looked down at her button up shirt; she had a light sweater on as well. It was not raining, but it was cloudy and there was still a possibility. She was also wearing normal skinny jeans, but then shrugged. Sakura on the other hand glared at him "that is so rude Neji, maybe you should have your damned eyes checked!"

For a moment there, Sasuke thought that Sakura had a crush on Neji.

"It's okay, I get that sometimes. Because of my short hair" Sasuke quietly muttered, not wanting anyone to fuss over her.

"That's understandable," Ino said. "But still" she glared at Neji as well, but she was more light about it. Sasuke liked Ino a little more then she did Sakura, something about Sakura just did not settle well. Something also told her that Sakura was vengeful.

That day, Sasuke wanted to see Itachi again, and she wanted to talk to him. She looked around the cafeteria and then found that Itachi was not there. His four adopted siblings were there, but he was the only one that was not.

Sasuke was displeased to say the least.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to go shopping before she went home. She had her money and list, since she had found out that her father, the great Uchiha Madara, had no skills in cooking at all. The man ate out most of the time and he had no food in the house right that minute. Therefore, it was up to her to get something, because she was not going to eat out all the time.

As soon as she finished with that and got home, she unloaded all the bags and groceries and placed it all in the table. Once she saw that she had everything, she packed everything in the fridge and covers, and counters; just about anywhere, she could place something for easy grab. After that, she went to her room.

She changed out of her jeans and blouse, and put on a baggy shirt and warm fluffy sweat pants and go her laptop. There she logged into her internet and saw that she had messages from her mother, Kurenai Suratobi. Her mother had changed her last name of course, since now she was married to Asuma and brilliantly, pregnant with his child as well.

That was one of the reasons that she had left and then there was the other reason.

She could not take it anymore. She had always been an only child, but she knew that she was also being selfish to not let her mother have her life. With that, she just felt as if she had been left behind and forgotten, and thus had come here with her dad. She was not much attached to her father, but it felt like all she had left was him, he is her father. She cares about him. To a point that she once hated him for allowing her mom to leave him, but she does not blame him anymore.

Now she blames her mother.

"Damn" Sasuke said to herself as she responded to her mother's worried emails. After that, Sasuke got to reading. When she heard that her father was coming, she sprung out of her bed, wondering where the time went and headed down stairs to start dinner.

"Sasuke?"

"Dad, welcome home," she said

"Thanks Kiddo, how was school" He asked as he put away his gun belt, sweater, and took off his boots. Sasuke shrugged.

"Boring, what else" She answered.

"What are you making for dinner?"

"Some rice balls and steak" he nodded and headed towards the living room. Sasuke called him back when dinner was ready.

"How was school? Do you have any new friends?" Sasuke nodded her head at her father's question. Madara was never one to care about other people's lives, but he made an effort to know about his daughter.

"Yeah, although I really can't call them friends just yet" Right there and then, Sasuke decided to ask her dad about what had been bothering her since day one at school. "Hey dad"

"Hmm, something wrong" Madara asked as soon as he had swallowed his food. Sasuke shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to ask you about…well, do you know The Uchiha's…the ones other than us?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. "People keep asking if I'm related to them" Sasuke shrugged. Madara stared at her for a while and then he shook his head.

"No, you're not. They are a strange bunch that suddenly showed up as well, but Dr. Uchiha is a wonderful surgeon and respectable." Sasuke nodded her head. "Other than that, there is nothing much known about them"

"Are you sure though, them being Uchiha and now us"

"Well, I was kind of adopted into being an Uchiha, I never really learned my real parents names. Still, that is all there is to, my adoptive parents were also great, until they also died, but by that time I was already twenty" this shocked Sasuke as she stared at her father.

"You were adopted?" He nodded his head. Silence lingered in the air then as they finished eating and Sasuke later excused herself to go to bed. Madara had said that he was going to clean the dishes, and then go watch TV, so it was all right. That night though, she was still thinking about it.

Then she had a strange dream.

It was of her, in a dress. She had been waiting at home for Ino and Tenten to pick her up and as they came, they left back to Ino's home to greet her parents. Sasuke found it strange, since she had never met Ino's parents before, and yet it had felt so real. Worst of all, was how her chest tightened and how her blood ran cold, as she knew somehow everyone around her had started to vanish. She had woken up panting and scared.

* * *

A week had gone by and Uchiha Itachi had not returned to school.

This Monday afternoon was also of cloudy weather, but no rain. Sasuke waited every day to see if he would return, but she found herself thinking that he was never going to return. As she sat down for lunch, silently listening to the people around her table talking about a day to Mist beach, that apparently was what somewhat connected Mist city to Konoha.

"Hey you guys!" Lee came in with a grin of his face, as he fallowed Neji. Neji smiled and looked happy, for the first that Sasuke had been here, Neji looked happy. It was somewhat shocking to Sasuke. She never thought that Neji could be laid back, also she really didn't like him all that much.

"It's snowing you know" he said, "We should all go out and have a snow ball fight"

"Yeah!" Sakura jumped in on the opportunity to go out and play. "Do you want to come along Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke said, "I'm hungry" she said as she picked up her sandwich and bit into it. She was not in the mood to play with ice.

"Suit yourself," Sakura said as she rushed after Neji who was already walking out to try and catch up with Ino and Chouji.

"I'll stay with you Sasuke," Lee said as he smiled and brushed snow out of his hair. Sasuke forced a smile for him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to"

"Nah, it's alright. Besides, Neji already got me good" Lee made a face as he reached for his back "I feel like a frozen popsicle" This time Sasuke didn't have to force a smile as she could tell what had happened to the boy. Lee kept Sasuke entertained during lunch that she didn't notice when the Uchiha walked in, since the snow as a huge spectacle to everyone, the Uchiha's had become invisible.

That is why this afternoon, as Sasuke entered her English class, Itachi was there. Sasuke did not make much of it as she decided to just do the routine, sit down and pay attention to the teacher. Itachi being there, really did not face her. Although, she kept on glancing at him from the corner of her eye, just to catch a glimpse of his pale face, his shimmering black eyes that almost seemed gray and his strong jaw and lips. Snow was melting above his locks, and he looked incredible, but Sasuke forced herself to stop looking at him.

It was hard.

Of course, Itachi on the other hand just keep staring at the girl sitting next to him. She looked incredible with the choice of clothes for today. It was snowing and the sky was its usual constant gray, and cold. The thin white shirt on Sasuke hugged her curves right and showed she was not lacking on breast or in her figure. She had a small thin sweater on as well, and her jeans just hugged her hips thighs, and ass the right way.

He wanted to say something, anything, but he knew that he had already made a bad impression on her. Neji walking over to them also did not help matters, since the Hyuuga always seem to have a competition with him on who was the heartthrob of the school. It was reportedly known that he was the only one single from his family and like the Uchiha's the Hyuuga's seemed to have pride.

One of them was in courting a mate.

Itachi could have laughed at how much of an arrogant human Neji was compared to him, but he couldn't knowing that he was something deadly. Something that would cost him the love of anyone. He knew this, and even thought that talking to Sasuke would be a waste of time, no matter how much he found her interesting already. Guess, even in the end all he did have was time. But, he had no idea what to say or do.

"Hey Sasuke!" Neji said as he laughed, snow flying out of his hair and onto the desk. "You should really have come out and played on the snow," Sasuke had already flinched away from the Hyuuga and glared at him.

"I wasn't in the mood"

"That's too bad, it's raining now," Neji said and then saw the Mr. Hatake enter the classroom "I'll catch you later"

"Hn" Sasuke kept her glare and reached into her back to bring out her English notebook.

"Hey" Itachi suddenly spoke, startling Sasuke a bit. Shaking off the shock, she turned her passive face to him. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, since I haven't really introduced myself to you"

"Uh" Sasuke said. "It's nice to meet you…" Sasuke was a little unsure on what to say. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"I know, people were talking about you a lot. Anyways, I missed class the whole last week, I had family issues with…my father" Itachi shrugged "I was wondering if I could borrow your English notes?" Just then, Mr. Hatake walked in to the front of the class and Sasuke nodded her head fast.

"Sure" she muttered.

"Alright class, today we are going to begin reading a new book, let me go over the book review for you so you can understand how I want you to have things done. No excuses" The class groaned as Mr. Hatake turned on the overhead, and then asked someone in the back to turn off the lights. He then started to pass out the sheet on where everything would be listed that they needed to do. "We are going to be reading Mice and men"

'_Mice and men_?' Sasuke thought '_I already read that_' She opened her notes and turned to Itachi who also had his notebook out and looked bored as he was handed a copy of the book they were going to be reading. There was a small card inside they had to fill out and give to the teacher after class. "Here" She said passing her notes to Itachi.

He looked down at them and then smiled at her "thanks" He said. "I'll be quick"

"Sure" Sasuke said, feeling a little embarrassed at her half hearted notes that looked messy "Just tell me if you don't understand something" Itachi nodded. Sasuke started to pay attention, but every so and then would glance at Itachi. '_Guess he was having problems and it wasn't because of me. That's a relief'_ she thought.

Although, Sasuke was sure Itachi did not like her.

Sasuke's messy notes and small doodles on the side, on the other hand, amused Itachi, but he understood everything. It did not take long for him to pass her the notes back. The notes were just some definitions, and some sentence structures the teacher had wanted them to learn. In addition, some summaries he had wanted them to write so that they would be able to start good essay prompts and break down what was the thesis statement and what followed. "Thanks again" he whispered.

"No problem" Sasuke thought that that was the last he was going to speak to her until he asked.

"How is it so far? Being new?"

"Fine…you were new here once, weren't you" Itachi nodded.

"But my family moves a lot, I'm used to it. I figured you weren't"

"Oh" Sasuke said and shrugged "It's not so bad, I adapt quickly. And I get along with my father"

"I heard he and your mother divorced some time ago, you must have been young" Sasuke stiffened.

"They were going to destroy each other if they didn't. Mom and dad's love died a long time ago" Sasuke shrugged "Now she has a new baby coming, I thought I'd move out of the way of her new starting family and move in with dad"

"I see" Itachi said, wondering why Sasuke would find it hard to be part of a family her mother was starting with someone else. Her mother would not want to exclude her would she? "He's Uchiha Madara right?" Sasuke nodded.

"That's right"

"So you moved here and left you mom?" Sasuke nodded. Then she started to wonder why she was so at ease talking to this person who was a stranger to her about personal things.

Sasuke bit into her lower lip and then decided to ask, "Do you find it odd that we have the same last name?"

"At first, not so much now" Itachi responded and Sasuke nodded her head. Itachi was now wondering if Sasuke wanted to change the topic. That was when Sasuke's pencil rolled off the side of the desk and in between them.

"Ah" Sasuke said.

"I'll get it" Itachi offered and reached down for it, with such grace that left Sasuke stunned. She blushed a little, thankful for the darkness as he righted himself back up and handed her, her pencil.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get if for me" Sasuke said meekly. She hated how she sounded. If there was, one thing she hated was looking or sounding weak and like a little girl in front of anyone. She scowled at Itachi. "You're asking too many things"

"Is that bad?"

"Well…no and yes"

"What is bad about it?"

"I don't know you; you could be some identity thief or something" Itachi looked greatly amused to Sasuke and for some reason it both made her feel amused and irritated at the same time. It was a weird feeling.

"I see, are you sure you are not just annoyed by me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke clicked her teeth together.

"More annoyed at me telling you everything" Itachi tried to suppress a chuckle. Something about Sasuke was like light humor and he liked her even more. He had not felt this kind of light humor in a long time. He wanted to know more about her. "Maybe I am a little annoyed at you to" Sasuke added. Both of them were looking at each other, straight in the eye, unknown that they were getting lost in their own gaze until the light turning on startled them.

"Alright class, start reading, and as soon as the bell rings you are dismissed. Remember to drop off your book slips here at my desk before you do" There was only five minutes left Sasuke noted as she looked over at the clock, feeling confused on how it seemed that time had flown by so fast. Had she been talking to Itachi for that long? Of course, that was the end of their conversation since Itachi stood up, walked over to the teacher's desk, and seemed to be talking to him about something.

Sasuke just stared at him as Mr. Hatake handed him a red slip and he left. Sasuke glanced up at Neji who had packed his things and walked over to her, sitting in the chair Itachi had been sitting. Sasuke tensed a little and leaned away from the Hyuuga. "I saw you and Uchiha talking, he looked friendly towards you" Sasuke could see that this fact displeased Neji but Sasuke could care less.

Sasuke shrugged and started to put her things away. "I guess last Monday was a bad day for him"

"Who knows, he always seems so serious," Neji said. "Anyways" Neji started to talk about something or so, but Sasuke was not listening. When the bell rang, she walked out with him following behind her, still talking about something. All Sasuke could think about was the short conversation she and Itachi had. The way his voice had sounded and how he seemed to hypnotize her. How she wished she could still talk to him.

She wanted to be close to him. Even though something in her mind told her that it was impossible. Was a crush supposed to be this strong? Moreover, since when did she get crushes on random guys, even if they were hot or not.

Sasuke was glad when her last class ended and she was able to leave. When she reached her run down car, and waited for the right time to leave, she saw him again. Itachi was alone and by his car, but she did not know what he was doing there. She did not know what he was thinking or why he was out here. Why had he gotten out of class so early?

_I do not really care _She told herself as she was given the chance to pull out and able to leave the campus.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Hehe, I guess Itachi X female Sasuke is not so popular. But I will continue this story since it was requested.


	3. Phenomenon

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates.

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

* * *

**Twilight**

Phenomenon

The next day was unexpected, at least to Sasuke.

As she woke up and looked out the window, snow piled up everywhere. Except the roads that looked like they were all sleek and frozen solid with the water of the rain that had washed over them the night before. Sasuke did not have a complaint about the cold weather, except for the fact that she had never seen so much snow in a long time. She had seen it when she was younger and she used to live here with both her parent's but it was a nonchalant thing now.

Running a hand through her short hair she headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way as she turned on the hot water first and then the cold to make sure it was warm for her to go in. She stripped and got inside. She washed herself and then reached her shampoo and squeezed some onto her head and the placed it back where it was before running her fingers through her hair to wash it.

As soon as she was done with her shower, she got out and went to her room to change into a white shirt, and dark blue jeans. Sasuke then grabbed her thick jacket and walked into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat as well as something to drink and quench her thirst for that morning. When she was outside, the cold snow made her shiver where she stood, but nonetheless she walked out in it. Nearly slipping, but catching herself in time before she ended up in her ass.

Of course, she had good balance and all, and but still. She ended up grasping the handle to the door as she brought her keys out to un lock it and quickly shoved herself inside. She turned on her car and placed it in reverse as she drove out. She noticed that her car was driving well over the street and was glad when she finally reached the school and could park the car. She was scared that she could have lost control of it.

She sighed as she grabbed her school bag from the back and opened the door to get out. Still, once again she was early for school so as soon as she got out and shut the door she decided to look into her bag for her reading book. She was thinking about Itachi again and the conversation they had yesterday.

It was hard to get him out of her head, and right now, all she wanted was to see him. She had never actually wanted to see anyone in her life, and now Itachi was making emotions grow within her. '_Why did I have to talk to him so much, I said to much…and then he just left..' _Sasuke had been disappointed on how fast Itachi had gotten out of the class once again. She had wanted to keep talking to him.

A part of her was scared that she might end up telling Itachi everything about her past, and everything she had ever had to deal with. It really was not fair how open she had been to Itachi, she felt as if she had told him so much and yet she had learned nothing about him. _'I must've sounded stupid to him anyways' _Sasuke thought bitterly as she brought out her book and let her black eyes scan over the cover of it. It was a black and white cover with dark lavender words. _'I have to stop thinking about him!' _

Sasuke felt angry at herself as she thought that and was about to turn when she heard an incredibly loud screech and looked over to see a swerving blue van coming towards her about to crush her. She was trembling in her feet as she stared, no thoughts came into mind that she should run as death was speeding its way over to her. It was happening all too fast for her mind to grasp. All she knew was that she was going to die.

"WATCH OUT!" People started to yell.

But there was nothing stopping the skidding and squealing van that was coming her way. Before Sasuke knew it Itachi was right next to her, his hand held out as he stopped the van and made it fold into itself as he pulled her into his embrace. His body was firm, but at the same time warm and soft as her trembling body was being held in an iron grip by his body. It made her, strangely enough, even in this traumatizing situation, it made her feel safe and comforted.

Itachi turned to look at her and she gasped, his eyes were glowing a soft yet eerie red color against his beautiful gray eyes. He looked like he was startled at what he had done, and just looked at her shocked as she also stared at him in equal uncertainty. "It…Itachi" Sasuke managed to whisper out through her shaky breath. He quickly pulled away then, and left before anyone else could see him. However, Sasuke was still down on her knees with a confused look on her face more than a scared one.

People started to come towards them. Screaming and looking horrified. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards her "are you alright" Sasuke nodded and a bunch of people came to help her to her feet.

"Hey get Sai out of the car!" Someone else yelled. Sasuke didn't care, all she wanted to know was were had Itachi gone? Moreover, what was he? There was something that she feared and something she did not want him to be…

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you to the hospital" Sakura said, keeping close to Sasuke all the time. Worry was shinning in her green eyes, but she started to look over Sasuke. It had always been her passion to be a doctor, and she was planning to study that when she went to the university. "How are you feeling?" As Sasuke looked up, she saw Itachi within the crowd just looking at her, as if he had never been the one to save her…

'_Am I going Insane?'_

"Sasuke! Sasuke, answer me girl, are you alright?" Sakura grabbed her face so her black eyes were locked on Sakura's green worry filled ones. "Sasuke"

"I'm fine" Sasuke managed out. Even though her mind really was not focused on the moment, except for his name, except for him… '_Itachi…'_

* * *

Sasuke was brought into a hospital room lined with beds, and was quickly checked over. Sai was also then brought in, and he looked bad. He was worst that Sasuke was. '_I guess you never know when you are going to die, life can be so funny, but still, this is not the first time my life has been at risk. Funny all I can think about is Itachi though.' _Sasuke bitterly thought and then looked to Sai again since he seemed to be calling to her. _  
_

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," he said, with his eyes wide. Sasuke looked at him and shrugged. "I am so sorry, so sorry!"

"It's fine" Sasuke said indifferently, causing Sai to feel even more guilty than he already felt. How could he have been so careless to nearly hurt Sasuke? Or anyone for that matter.

"I nearly killed you, I was reckless. I'm sorry, I want to make it up to you!"

"I'm alive, let's focus on that. So don't worry about it, I don't need anything" Sasuke tried to assure him as the nurses started to check on Sai then and the pastel colored curtain was brought between them. Sasuke sighed, feeling bored. She was not even hurt, why was she here? Oh right, Sakura's persistent that she'd be checked since she was involved in the near death accident. At this rate, Sasuke felt like death couldn't even touch her with his cold slimy and clammy fingers.

"Where is she?"

Sasuke looked up when she heard her father enter the room and looked as if he was searching for her frantically, even though she was sitting there on a bed where he could clearly see her. Sasuke felt like rolling her eyes, but she didn't say anything as her father soon spotted her and called out her name loudly "Sasuke!" and was beside her quickly. This was the first time Sasuke had seen her father this scared and terrified as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm alright dad," She said, looking over his shoulder to the floor. "There's nothing to worry about" She said, but her father was not about to listen to her. Madara wanted to know what the doctor had to say about her health and how she was. It was embarrassing for Sasuke, considering that a lot of people from school had also followed as well. She vaguely wondered if they were all still outside. And if maybe Itachi was still pretending to be part of that crowd.

"Doctor Uchiha!" Madara said a smile on his face. Of course, Madara had been adopted into the Uchiha family, but he had never met these Uchiha's. And even though Madara had the same last name, there was no real connection to anything. Still, Sasuke was perplexed at the young doctor, and how grate he carried himself. The father was just as stunning as the children were. This family, to Sasuke was odd. So much beauty, and such perfect looks, and graceful movements. Maybe they were all secret models or something. _Or something_, Sasuke thought to herself.

"Hello Chief, I can see you have come to check up on your daughter." Dr. Uchiha said as he looked at the file in his hand "She's doing just fine, just a little rest to get over the small trauma, and she'd be fine" The doctor said with a stern look on his face. He then forced a smile.

"Thank you" Madara said, grateful that Sasuke was going to live. Sasuke had to wonder if perhaps her father thought that she was in capable of taking care of herself or something.

"I told you I was doing just fine," Sasuke hissed at her father. She then turned to the Doctor "Um, may I ask if there are people still out there from school?"

"Oh" Dr. Uchiha shook his head. "They have all been sent back to the school, well all except my son. He wanted to see you. He's outside"

"Your son?" Sasuke asked, her eyes a little wide. "Itachi?"

"Yes" Dr. Uchiha said "It's odd though, that he's taken an interest in you. He's never interested in anything or anyone these days." Doctor Uchiha would never admit it but from all the years of loneliness, he was scared that he was starting to lose his first, one, and only son. If it took this odd little girl to get Itachi's attention on something other than how boring life was, then he would welcome it. He just did not want Itachi to suffer heart ache because of this. Even if Itachi got Sasuke to fall for him, she was only human and soon die. In addition, she would never want to leave her family.

"Oh" Sasuke said.

"I hope that is not an issue to you doctor" Madara said, with a smile. "Itachi is a fine boy"

"It's no problem; Sasuke seems like a good girl." Dr. Uchiha nodded to them and then said "Well, I'll be seeing you" and with that, he left. Sasuke watched him with a small frown on her face. She then started to get up and down from the bed.

"Sasuke," She turned to look at her father. "Be careful, alright. I don't want my little girl going around dating guys" Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry dad…" she looked around and saw that they were the only ones left. "Did you bring it?" She asked.

Madara nodded.

* * *

Itachi was outside and was greeted by his father as soon as he left the room. "Itachi, you better watch yourself with her, she's not going to believe just any lie, she has a sharp mind" Itachi nodded his head.

"I know father, but the damage has been done. I saved her while the van was coming her way. I have to make sure she won't say anything to anyone" Itachi talked softly while Fugaku nodded. Mikoto walked over to them and smiled at both of them.

"We're worried about you Itachi," She said "we don't need you exposing us, your cousins are all upset about it"

"Sasuke won't expose anything; no one would believe her anyways" Itachi looked at them defiantly. He looked like a child being scolded by both his parents. "But I couldn't lose her okay, I couldn't let her die. As stupid as it was, I cannot stop myself from being drawn to her. There is just something about her and you won't understand!" Itachi snapped. Fugaku and Mikoto looked shocked to Itachi and were about to say something when the door opened and Sasuke was there, with Madara walking behind her.

"Um" Sasuke said, as she looked at Itachi "I want to talk to you" She said softly. Dr. Uchiha and his wife moved to leave.

"We'll see you at home Itachi" His mother said, taking a good look at Sasuke and then following Fugaku. Seeing that Itachi and Sasuke wanted to talk in private, Madara grabbed Sasuke's backpack from her.

"I'll wait for you out in front, okay" he said a smile on his face as he ruffled Sasuke's short hair, gave a stern look to Itachi, and then left. Silence remained even after they were left alone. Sasuke sighed, trying to really grasp a reasonable explanation for what she had seen, for what had happened. Something that one not make her sound insane. Could it had been that for those last seconds near death she had imagined Itachi…but then how would you explain her still being alive and that dent on the blue van.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi decided to ask after a minute or so of driving himself crazy with the fact that he could not read Sasuke's mind. His face was blank from any expression and his eyes were cold.

"I was thinking about the accident, I want an explanation about it from you," Sasuke said with a stern voice, her face an equal emotionless and her eyes cold as his. To Itachi it was like a challenge, and that is what he liked most about Sasuke. She never seemed ready to back down from him, not even for a second. She was really at the edge of danger and playing with fire.

"What are you talking about? A van nearly killed you and you lived, what more is there to it" Itachi said back, with a cool calmness that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"You saved me" she decided to say.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"How else could there be an explanation that I am alive! I know what I saw. One moment I was going to get crushed, the next, you were by my side and stopping the van before it reached me!" the look of confusion on Itachi's eyes discouraged Sasuke from saying anything anymore.

"Sasuke, I think you hit your head," Itachi decided to say. This angered Sasuke.

"There is nothing wrong with my head!" She yelled.

"What is it that you are saying Sasuke?"

"I'm saying that there had to be a way that I manage to still live, I know I saw you there. What is it that you are hiding?" Itachi had to admit, Sasuke was good.

"Alright, what do you _think_ you saw?" The words came calm and only made Sasuke flare with anger, but still, she decided she needed to keep her cool. She could not let Itachi's perfect and impassive face get the better of her.

"I know that it was you that came and saved me, but you were nowhere near me. You stopped it before it reached me…you saved me, I can still remember your tight hold on me and the warmth of your body…" Sasuke looked down, feeling stupid for saying excessively too much. Itachi's eyes had widen a fraction as he heard Sasuke talk, and he wanted to embrace her, but he had to make her think that she had imagined all of it. He could not let Sasuke know…what he really was…

Sasuke finally looked up to see Itachi looking at her with disbelief.

"You think I stopped the Van from crushing you?" Sasuke glared defiantly at the question Itachi threw at her. It was almost as he was calling her crazy; even the look in his eye called her that. Sasuke was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Of course!"

"No one will believe that, you know" Itachi hissed, in a tight way.

"Don't be ridiculous; who the hell do you think I'm going to tell? Pink haired Sakura? Or even that buzzing little fly Neji?" Sasuke hissed back with as much hostility.

"Why does it matter to you then? And why are you telling me?"

"It matters to me, and it involves you!"

"Don't get clever, I did nothing," Itachi said, even though he and Sasuke were now face-to-face arguing with each other. Hotly and quiet as their argument was, it could bite your head off if you got on the wrong side of it. "You can't even prove a thing"

"Of course I can't, but I know what I saw, my eyes have never failed me!"

"You won't drop this, huh?" Itachi asked, in a way as if begging her to just let it go. But Sasuke was stubborn that most girls out there. She was not about to drop something she knew was right, and she knew she saw.

"No!"

"In that case, I hope you like living in your world of fantasy, just leave me out of it" Itachi pocked her at the center of her forehead making her back away a little and then turned to leave, but Sasuke could not just let him have the last say. She brought her hand up to her forehead where he had pocked her and glared. Something tugged at her chest to run after him, but she held her ground and then gritted her teeth.

"Thank you!" she called out as loudly as she could, making Itachi freeze in his walk. "Although, I don't know why you even bothered" Sasuke watched Itachi turned to look at her over his shoulder. His expression had softened for only a second before becoming hard again.

"Shut up Sasuke" he whispered harshly enough for her to hear, and then left.

Sasuke was still so angry, she had wanted to know more about Itachi. Although, all she could do was watch him walk away from her, deep into the hospital. Sighing, she turned and walked the other way, and down stairs towards the exit of the hospital where her father was waiting for her. Once she was outside, he smiled at her and she looked up at the cloudy sky.

"It's snowing again," She muttered, noticing that her hand was still touching her forehead where Itachi had pocked her she placed it down with a sigh.

"Sasuke?" her father asked, "Are you alright"

"I don't know anymore, dad" Sasuke said softly "I want to go" Madara nodded and then they rushed towards the police car. The entire drive to the house was silent, but it allowed Sasuke to think about what had happened. Itachi had definitely danced around all her questions and her assumptions. He did not exactly play them off, but he was slightly defensive about them.

Something was not right about Itachi, and Sasuke was more than eager to figure him out, as angry as she was she knew it would be fun. All she knew was that she was growing an obsession with Itachi, always thinking about him and wanting to know more about him. It was not until they reached the house that Madara finally spoke.

"You might want to call Kurenai, I told her," He said, sheepishly smiling at her. Sasuke gasped.

"You told mom?" If there was one thing Sasuke knew, was that her mother worried excessively much. She did not want her mother acting crazy, not when she was pregnant and not when she was starting her new life.

"Sorry"

Sasuke sighed and got out of the car, closing the door and running towards the house. The snow was cold as the day was, but all she could do was keep her balance and rush towards the house. Madara got out the car and walked over to Sasuke to open the door. "I'll call her right now," Sasuke said when both were able to come into the house.

"Alright kid, but get changed from those clothes to something more comfortable before you do, and take it easy" Sasuke nodded and took a warm shower, changed, and went down stairs to get the cordless phone. She called her mother. By this time, Sasuke vaguely noted that her father had left, back to work no doubt. He was chief after all.

"Hello mom"

"Sasuke!" She said on the other side "Are you alright my sweet heart! I heard what happened, I want you to come back to live with me, I cannot allow you to be there. You nearly died and I was so worried I'd never get to see you again"

"I'm fine mom"

"NO!" to say the least it took Sasuke a whole three hours to apiece her mother. She was not going to leave here after all. Not without getting to know Itachi. After the conversation, Sasuke got a small meal and went to bed. It was barely late noon, but Sasuke felt tire.

That evening her dreams led her down a path that was Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Itachi stayed at his father's office, wondering what he was going to do now. He could not get too close to Sasuke without exposing what he was, and he did not want to place his family in danger for if Sasuke told. Still, who could believe in fantasy, right? It was not as if any of this could be real and it could all just as well be a dream. Still, the moment he saw Sasuke about to get crushed by that van, and that moment that she was going to die...Something in Itachi just pulled inside of his chest to his heart, and he had to save her.

He NEEDED to save her.

There was no other way. Sasuke was his, sort of speak. Her life belong to him now, since he had changed the events and he had been there, and he had saved her. But, he couldn't keep playing with her mind. He wanted so badly to just have left her die, but her scent was addicting, her presence was comforting, and just speaking to her brought joy into his life. She was amazing to him, she was beautiful, and she was adorable in her short form, her curves in the right place. She was stubborn and she was amusing, in the few words she spoke, she could provoke so many emotions in him. Her eyes were also wide, and a deep shade of black and yet danced around with the light color of gray so much like his. Her skin was pale, and she was just a strange and funny little girl with short raven hair that he couldn't get out of his head. Someone he couldn't read.

And he had saved her.

He did not regret it. Sasuke right now meant more to him than anything ever had. Therefore, he needed to protect her more. But he didn't know what else to do...Maybe ignoring her would be a start. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair with a deep sigh.

'_Sasuke you are going to be the death of me' _

_

* * *

_

Thank you for your review!**_badbreaker_** I'm glad that you are enjoying it.

It doesn't matter, I'll stick to it. ^^ **_ Uchihalover99_** It's all about keeping the hope alive in this kind of situation. Also, It is going to follow the story, I just hope you like the twist I will be adding to it. I don't completely wanted to be like twilight. for that you might as well get white out and replace Bella's name with Sasuke's and Edwards name with Itachi's lol.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

Please review!


	4. Not This Time

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I am not sure what I am going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates.

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight**

Not This Time

A month had flown by since the accident.

The first dream Sasuke had ever had of Itachi had been dark, and heart pounding. Itachi always seemed to be out of her reach when she dreamt about him, but in this one, as she tried to chase him she couldn't reach him either. Moreover, as she reached out to see if she could touch him, she found a cold mirror reflecting her image back to her. Everything had changed so fast that she had no idea what it meant…The reflection of Itachi, and her, every time astounded her. He was always facing away from her, but he was there.

Sasuke had started to hate these dreams more than the dreams she used to have about her mother forgetting her, or of her about to be killed. She hated them more than the dreams she had of her entire family dead, and being killed by a crazy psychopath. Maybe it was not because unlike those dreams that rushed fear through her body, these dreams of Itachi left her even more cold and scared than she could imagine.

Maybe she needed to see someone about these kinds of dream. It could not be sane for someone to be dreaming of death and blood, and then of mirrors and one hot male. Sasuke could have scoffed at herself for being so immensely stupid. '_Remember why you came to live here, to forget the past and to forget about…him' _Sasuke bitterly reminded herself. She threw the covers of her body and got ready to go to school.

For the past month though, Sasuke had been asked questions about how she was and Sai had apologize to her many times to count. She was just glad everything was back to normal. She had even asked people if they had seen where Itachi had been through the whole ordeal, but Sasuke found that she was the only one aware of Itachi at all times. She always found that she knew when he was in front of her, behind her, anywhere he was, she just knew he was there. Sasuke also noted that Itachi was always either by himself or with his family. People also seemed to avoid him.

Lee had become a little more attached to Sasuke, Sakura was also always near her, but Neji was there to, but a little more hostile. It was more than clear that Neji truly disliked Itachi, and he hated Sasuke talking about him. Therefore, Sasuke had stopped talking about Itachi around Neji and that seemed to have settled the Hyuuga down.

Still, what hurt the most to Sasuke was the fact that Itachi did not look her way anymore. In class even, he would sit there as if she was not next to him. He had not spoken to her for a whole month and Sasuke felt like she had so much to say to him but played the part of also ignoring him. Did he think that Sasuke was incapable of ignoring him as well? If it appeased him that she did not talk to him, then she would not. However, silently, and foolishly, she kept hoping for him to take a glance at her again. Sasuke had given up the first week and immersed herself in her work.

Still, she wanted to talk to him very badly, but since that intense argument they had in the hospital hall, she had not spoken to her. Neither had he. She was now just grateful that he had saved her, and she gave up even trying to think if he had saved her. She would leave it up to her imagination to be that incredible that just before coming face to face with death; she had imagined Itachi there before her. And that was when Sasuke had realized that she was becoming depressed with the lack of interaction with Itachi.

It confused her though, why would she imagine Itachi of all people when she was just about to die. First, there was her father, someone she always had respect for even though he was not there most of her life. There was her mother who always held her after her nightmares and who would always sing to her so she could sleep well. Maybe it was because now she resented her a little. There were her cousins, her uncles who always gave her candy, her aunts who always squeezed her to death, kissed, and bit her cheeks with affection. Cousins she fought with and sometimes shared secrets with, even though she only had a few close ones.

Maybe she had never really been close with anyone in her family.

Now, someone she was interested in sat just a few inches away from her and she could not bring herself to utter a word to him. Even if all she could do was stare at him from afar, she continued on watching the snow melt and the rain wash it away. As far as anyone knew, she was just fine and she was content.

Although, Neji was the scariest, since he looked overly pleased with the fact that Sasuke and Itachi were no longer talking with each other, but it could be shrugged off. Sasuke finished eating breakfast, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door to her car. The day was cool and cloudy, but at least there was no more snow or rain. It was an easy drive to school. When she got out of the car, instead of staying in the parking lot waiting to get a glimpse of Itachi she rushed into the school building to meet up with Sakura, Tenten and Ino.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey" Sasuke responded back.

"So, have you heard of the dance?" Sakura asked, "I haven't been asked out to it yet, but I hope I do!" She grinned.

"I haven't heard of it" Sasuke responded. "And I don't think I'll go"

"Oh, are you sure?" Ino asked, "It's always the talk of the school, it would suck if you didn't go" Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not fond of dances"

"Ah" Sakura said. "Well, I'm going to ask Neji out to the dance." Sasuke smiled at her at that.

"Good luck"

"Thanks" Sakura said and then turned towards Ino and Tenten "who are you guys asking out?"

"Well, I want to ask Lee to it, but I'm too scared" Tenten said.

"Eww" Both Ino and Sakura muttered. Sasuke glared at them briefly before turning to Tenten.

"I'm sure he'd love it if you ask him, Lee is a great guy" Tenten smiled at Sasuke. She never understood why people did not like Lee. Tenten had always found him attractive and to be a real person.

"Thanks Sasuke, but then again when am I going to get the courage to ask Lee out anywhere" She muttered.

"Well, I thought about it long and hard, I'm going to ask Sai" Ino shrugged.

"So, this is why we are meeting here quietly?" Sasuke asked she was a little amused at her friends. Sasuke was not sure when she had started to believe them to be her friends, but Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were their own personalities. Sasuke still liked Tenten better than the other two though.

"Well yeah" Sakura said "and then by lunch we are going to have dates!" She placed her hands on her hips and smiled brightly. "It's a challenge we all placed on ourselves"

"Oh" Sasuke said, a little surprised. After all, she was used to seeing boys asking girls out, not the other way around.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask someone out to the dance and go with them?" Ino asked a little concerned that Sasuke did not want to go.

"No, it's alright, you guys have fun" Sasuke shrugged again. That was when the bell rang and they headed for class. Sasuke easily met up with Lee in her first class, since he was always eager to be there and join her. He had said that it was not polite to let a girl sit alone. Either way, Sasuke managed to make it through all her classes easily, and by the time lunch came, she had on her iPod and one earphone in her ear as she walked with Sakura. She noted that the pink haired girl looked down for some reason.

'_Did Neji reject her? I would have thought she'd be bragging about her date with him already,' _Sasuke thought as they walked into the cafeteria and got something to eat. Sakura looked like she did not even want to talk to Sasuke as they sat down. Sasuke noted that she sat far away from Neji and more near her than before. It only confirmed to Sasuke that Neji had definitively rejected her offer to go to the dance with her. _'What a fool' _Sasuke dully thought.

Throughout lunch, Sasuke also took note that Neji was also oddly silent. Sasuke played with the sleeve of her light sweater as she silently started to eat. For once, Sasuke was not looking to make eye contact with Itachi. When lunch was over, Neji walked with her to class like he had recently been doing a lot lately. For a moment there, Sasuke thought that the silence was going to continue, but it did not. Neji decided to speak. "So, Sakura asked me to the spring dance"

"Great" Sasuke said, "You and Sakura will have a lot of fun together"

"Well, I didn't accept it right away, I kind of told her I had to think about it"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, giving her best-confused look to him. She was just glad Sakura had not been completely rejected. Even though it was disappointing how dumb Neji seemed to be. They entered class and Neji still followed Sasuke to her desk. She sat down as she looked at his face, he looked nervous and a little flushed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to ask me, I'd go with you" Sasuke shook her head.

"Sakura asked first, tell her yes and go with her"

"Have you asked someone?" Sasuke noted how Neji threw a discreet glance at Itachi. If only that would be true, but right now she was not going to be a fool and ask Itachi out when he clearly did not want to even speak to her.

"No, I'm not going at all. So Even if you would ask, I'd have to reject you," Sasuke said pointedly as she set her bag down as she brought out her notebook. "It's just the way it is"

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because, I don't want to, don't argue with me. I have my own plans" Sasuke firmly said and before Neji could even get another word out Sasuke gave him a sharp look as she said "Now, take Sakura and have fun, she asked first"

"Fine, you're right. I'll take her," Neji said reluctantly, even though he was hoping to please Sasuke in any way that he could. That was when Mr. Hatake came in and Neji quickly scrambled to his desk. Sasuke sighed and reached under her desk for the English book, since they were now working on the play of Julius Caesar. Mr. Hatake said that after they finished reading it, they were going to have to create a play of their own and video tape themselves. They were going to be placed in groups of six. As Sasuke flipped through the pages, she felt Itachi's eyes on her.

She looked over to him, to find his staring. His usually gray and vibrant eyes looked darker but there really was no emotion on them. He looked curious, but Sasuke wanted to look away and ignore him again, but she could not look away. For the first time in one month, Itachi was looking at her again. Of course, that moment was short lived as Mr. Hatake decided to call on Itachi. "Mr. Uchiha" Mr. Hatake said, and Itachi reluctantly turned to look at him.

Mr. Hatake looked amused, wondering if there was something going on with both his students. Of course, he would have already commented that Itachi and Sasuke were probably married to each other because they had the same last name. Still, he was the known school pervert, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Sure, Mr. Hatake" Itachi spoke.

"Good, since we have all the participants, you can start Itachi"

"Act four, scene one, Antony, Octavius, and Lepidus, seated at a table" Then another student began to read as Antony. Sasuke sighed, feeling that the moment when Itachi had looked at her was gone. Instead, Sasuke tried to find where they were in the book and just kept her eyes on the book. For the entire class Sasuke tried hard not to look at Itachi. Still, the way his pale long fingers moved across the page caught her interest completely. She was like a cat placed under the spell of something that would not stop moving.

She was glad when the bell rang and she was able to pack up, and place her book under the seat basket again. Sasuke had expected Itachi to leave as soon as the bell rang, but that was not the case. When Itachi said "Sasuke" Sasuke nearly jumped out of her chair and into the floor. Still, the sound of his voice was familiar as well as something that pulled at her heartstrings. This was insane as it was pathetic, at least to Sasuke.

Slowly Sasuke turned to look at him, with reluctance. '_I bet he thinks he's so great with that perfect face of his, and his perfect everything, just because he's Mr. Perfect in the flesh' _Sasuke knew she was thinking too much. "Are you finally ready to speak to me?" She asked, with a minor glare in her eyes.

"No, of course not"

"Okay" Sasuke said, "then what?" Moreover, why was he even talking to her right now if he was not ready to talk to her at all?

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to not talk to you at all. It's just that it would be better that way." Sasuke stared at Itachi's serious face, a little perplexed by what he had said. Itachi wanted to pull Sasuke into his embrace at her confused face, and the hurt and lost look in her eyes. Still, Itachi noted that just like him, Sasuke was good at pulling in her feelings and hiding everything in the next second, making you doubt that there was ever something there.

"What do you mean better that way? Do you think I'm insane for what I said at the hospital?"

"No, I don't question your sanity Sasuke, but it's better if we're not friends" Itachi said in an even voice "Trust me" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sure" Sasuke said as she stood up "Let's not be friends, It's not like we ever were" and she started to walk away. She could not tell what Itachi was feeling right then, but she was just glad to get away from him. _'It isn't fair' _Sasuke thought bitterly '_I guess my wish to never get another boyfriend finally came true' _

_

* * *

_

Bang!

The wall was kicked opened and left to dust "Where the hell could she have gone? That damned bitch!" A tall male asked as he passed back and forth. His silver long hair swaying behind him like sparkling ice in the hot summer air of the city, a city that never seemed to shut up. Another male was there with him and so was a female. Both watched him pace back and forth.

"We don't know, but there is no one at her old house." The female said, "There seems to be no trace of her left behind"

"Well then, we'll have to find the bitch! Whatever you do try and Find her" Then he smirked, a wide smile coming over his white chalky skin of his face "No, better yet, I will look for her myself as well. Just make her the perfect price. Because, she is going to be my bride, whether she likes it or not, she'll be my eternal slave" He chuckled darkly.

"Boss, I know that you were obsessed with her when she came to our all boy school pretending to be a boy, why are you still obsessed with her now? She isn't that great," the other male said, defiantly, as he glared. "Just let her go and get someone else"

"No" He snapped and then he laughed, "Because, her blood just smells so warm and tender, I can't help myself," The leader laughed again, "I'm addicted to her scent and her taste, I shall forever have her and freeze her for all eternity"

* * *

Sasuke silently walked over to her car, glad that school was over. She had torn the court today in Gym, since they were now playing basketball. She had needed to get her anger out one way or another. She was feeling a lot calmer now, but as she walked over to her car, she was stopped by Lee, who smiled brightly and shyly at her. "Hey Sasuke"

"Hey Lee"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?"

"I'm not going" Sasuke said. She knew that neither Tenten nor Ino had the courage to ask the boys they had set out to ask. Tenten was shy, and she was a bit of a tomboy. Ino, well she got into arguments with everyone that she lost track of the conversation she was meaning to have. "Sorry, why are you asking me though? A lot of girls seemed to be asking the guys"

"Oh, its girls' choice, but I just wanted to see if you'd go with me"

"Oh, sorry"

"That's alright"

"I'm sure someone will ask you Lee" Lee shrugged. He felt like this really was somewhat lame, but he was hoping to go with someone new, if not for the first time at all.

"No one really asks me out anywhere"

"Oh" Sasuke said and then smiled "If it makes you feel better, I'm not going at all."

"That's silly, you're pretty. You should go"

"Thanks Lee, bye"

"See you later Sasuke" Sasuke waved at him and kept walking to her car. She was glad that she was finally going to be able to get home. She got into her car, and sat there for a moment, away from all the voices of the students around her. Just silence and a moment for her to take a deep breath and set her head straight. She was not going to pull out until she knew that Itachi was going to be gone. She was tired of all feelings he stir deep within her that she could not name. Nothing had ever felt like this before or this hard.

She ran her fingers through her short raven hair and messed it up. She did not care. Once she felt calm, she turned on her car, the parking lot now practically empty and she smoothly pulled out. She then left and once she reached home, she decided to make something to eat. She needed to do something, anything, just to get her head off Itachi.

Damn, why did he have to talk to her!

Sighing and getting out every ingredient she needed to make just about any kind of food, she really did not have something in mind. By this time, she felt hopeless and just wanted to cry, but she did not. _'He must really think I am insane to not want to be my friend' _Sasuke sadly thought. She felt a slow shiver slide through her body when she remembered his pure warmth pressed to her. _'Itachi is truly nothing like…him' _

Sasuke started to cut up some vegetables for a light chicken soup. It was odd; how she had always managed to attract trouble to herself, back in the past, but it was all because she went out looking for it. She had once seen a boy and stalked him like a young foolish girl that she had been, but she had learned her lesson the hard way. Then that happened…well, she found out. Sasuke tilted her head. Yeah, Itachi was different.

Her last boyfriend had been cold, harsh, and merciless. He was charismatic and controlling. Itachi on the other hand, was more passive. He was charming, mysterious, brilliant, and so, so warm. Sasuke shivered again. As long as she had been in his arms, she had been safe. Hot and cold…

She looked at her own flesh of her hand. She was warm to, and so was her father, she was alive after all. Everyone was alive…her heart beat, her pulsating blood, her working organs. She was alive, and if she recalled, Itachi was just as much as alive. She could not understand though. Well, in the end, maybe it was better this way. She might as well end up dead one of these days, if _he _ever found her.

Itachi deserved better.

Sasuke placed the knife down, and then pressed her wrist to her mouth. This was all her mother's fault.

Yeah, she was better off dead.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke jolted, her hand slamming down hard onto the top of the table. Her father stood there, with shocked eyes. "What do you think you are doing" Sasuke looked down dejectedly.

"Nothing, just cooking dinner" She said, turning back and picking up the knife. "It should be ready soon" Madara sighed, and shook his head heading for the refrigerator. "Dad"

"Yeah"

"I feel trapped here, do you know somewhere I can go and just find a book store or something?"

"There's a library in town"

"I want a book store" Madara sighed.

"Just half an hour from here, a small town call mist has huge malls and should have a book store" Sasuke nodded. "Are you sure you are alright"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you been asked to the dance" Madara was overprotective of his little girl, but he gave her leeway if need be. Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah, I rejected them all though"

"That's my little girl," Madara said proudly as he placed his drink on the table. Sasuke rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I can date whenever I want"

"I never said you couldn't" and with that he went to go sit in the couch and wait for dinner. Sasuke sighed. She kept cutting up the vegetables. News around here spread fast and it seemed her father was well informed on school events. She was just glad her father did not mind her rejecting every single boy that came her way. In fact, he encouraged it. _'Wish he would have been there when I met…him' _

_

* * *

_The next day at school Sasuke had been rushing that she ended up bumping into Itachi. Sasuke was startled when her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. It was odd, to feel like her soul was being sucked out every time she came into the slightest of contact with Itachi. Moreover, because she gasped and jolted back, the books in her arms ended up scattering around her.

This is the person she was trying to avoid, the reason she came late, and here he was…holding her books in front of her already. "Wha…how did you..."

"What's wrong Sasuke?" There was a smile in his voice.

"My books fell, how did you get them so fast" Itachi shrugged, and then smirked.

"Are you hallucinating again Sasuke" Sasuke felt anger rise in her; it was as if he was playing with her mind!

"Well, when I bumped into you right now, you were pretty solid for a hallucination, Itachi" She remarked.

"Look, Sasuke, it's not my fault you don't look at where you are going"

"Who says I'm not looking at where I am going, you are the one appearing out of nowhere just to bug me"

"Why would I want to bug you?" Itachi asked and Sasuke gave him a sharp glare. Itachi sighed, and crossed his arms. Something told him Sasuke was about to come back with a nasty remark to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be pretending I don't exist? Instead of bothering me and talking to me right now?"

"I'm not pretending you don't exists" Itachi defied; there was something about Sasuke that brought a childish side to him. Sasuke glared. She side stepped him and intended to leave Itachi just standing there, but he grabbed her hand, "Wait" he said once again making her heart jump. She turned towards him, and snapped.

"What?"

"You're books" She stared at him, blinked and Itachi was amused by how her eyes then focused on her books as if she just remembered them.

"Oh" Sasuke shook her head "Sorry" she grabbed her books from him. She felt a bit embarrassed and that was new for her. She never felt embarrassed before. "And thanks for getting my books" She looked up at him to meet his eyes.

"No problem, besides, I wanted to ask you something" Sasuke stared at him, captivated by Itachi's incredible eyes.

"Why would you want to ask me anything?"

"Please, just listen and don't question" Sasuke sighed and then nodded her head.

"Sure, alright, what is it?"

"I was wondering if next week, Saturday, if you'd go out on a date with me" Sasuke's eyes widened as she stared at Itachi in complete disbelief.

"Date?" she repeated, and then quickly said, "You are joking around, aren't you?" she was looking down again, unable to believe that her own cheeks had flushed. She was trying hard to will the redness in her cheeks away. She did not want him to know how she felt yet!

"Do you hate me Sasuke?"

"Of course not! You are being ridiculous," Sasuke automatically said looking up at him with more confidence, but then bit her lower lip and looked to the side. "Still can't figure you out though, we can't be friends, but you want to date?"

"Well, yeah, being friends is a lot more different from being my girlfriend, and there's nothing wrong with being friends. I just want to make sure that you know who you want to become friends with" He reached out and touched the front bang from Sasuke's face "I can't seem to stay away from you, Sasuke" he whispered and then crossed his arms again and the bell rang. Sasuke stood there frozen before him before she turned away. Itachi arched an eyebrow; sure, that he had caught a smile.

"Sorry, I got plans already, maybe next time," Sasuke, said, then she looked over her shoulder. Itachi swore her eyes were laughing at him, but he did not understand why. Smart was all Itachi could think.

"See you in class, Sasuke"

He smirked. Sasuke was something out of this world, and he wanted to know more.

Sasuke on the other hand, sighed. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears. She already could not wait for English class and see him again.

* * *

Well, my computer is back, class is hell, and well. Im trying to get back in the flow of writing my stories. Hope this wasn't to bad, for my return lol. Ah well. See you guys!


	5. Blood Tolerance

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight  
**

Blood Tolerance

It was a sick squelching sound, and the shiver thrilling sound of bone and meat snapping and cutting through to itself. He smirks, and then licks his lips with his long and seductive tongue over pale lips that are painted red with blood. Those lips part, slowly and deviously to reveal perfect canine fangs sharpened and ivory ready to cut through anything. "Haaah!" The moan is sharp, gasping and the person under him is crying. Those sharp cries he wished to elicit, those sharp gasps, anything, but nothing sated his sadistic needs.

The music is playing, and softly he whispers into her ear "How does it feel?"

"Oh, it feels so good" She shrills out in an exited cry. "Aah" She throws her head back and her arm is ripped off, but all she can feel is the exhilarating ecstasy of pleasure he brings to her. She's soon sobbing again. Her mind could not register pain right, but she knew, and it panicked at this is not supposed to happen.

"Does it really feel good?"

"So good"

He sighs, bored as he watches her mutilated body, the blood, and she is dying and turning cold. The poison in his fangs could disguise so much of that pain and make her believe she was in pleasure, but he was getting bored. "I've had enough," he says and dives for her neck, biting, sucking, and ending her life. No, it was not the same; it was not the same without Sasuke.

Because without her, he really felt like a **monster.**

**

* * *

**Sasuke felt like she was out of balance.

That was a new feeling for her. It made her do everything wrong, and everything just felt out of place and she blamed Itachi.

All she had done was think about Itachi, unable to focus on her classes all through the morning. She sighed, looking up at the rain that seemed to fall down in a light pattern. She watched it. She loved the cold, she always had, but maybe that had all changed. A part of her now hated that cold, she hated it with a passion. It had all been his fault. Sasuke sighed, now she was thinking about her past again. All of a sudden, cold hands placed themselves into her eyes and she jolted away as if she had been burned, startling the pink haired girl.

Sasuke hated it, the cold, not the weather, not the wind, but just the ice of…his touch. For a moment, she had thought he might be following her and that alone scared her to death. Everything soon returned to focus when she saw Sakura, and realized it was only Sakura.

"Ha ha, you don't have to be so scared Sasuke, it's just me" Sakura grinned and Sasuke sighed.

"You are looking cheerful" she commented and Sakura walked over to her. The pink haired girl gave her a wink and a thumb up.

"Of course I am" Sakura then narrowed her eyes in a strange way that made her look odd "Neji just accepted my request for the dance!" She giggled. Sasuke found the look on her face odd, but it was clear, she was love struck and she loved every second of it. It was ghastly scary.

"I see" Sasuke forced a smile.

"Yeah, come on girl, let's go get some lunch" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to lead her towards the cafeteria. Sasuke kept her head down, her short hair falling over her forehead and hiding some of her face. Her hair never reached below her chin and Sasuke just tried not to seem curious as she glanced at everyone in the cafeteria. Neji had not bugged her today, but she guessed it was because he was sore at having to go with Sakura. Who wouldn't be, the girl was too cheerful but Sasuke thought they made a fine couple. Truth be told, she really did not want to hurt anyone, she knew what that was like.

Moreover, with her being the way she was, she could not even fathom being with just anyone. Then the thought crossed her mind again, Itachi had asked her out on a date. The words sounded so impossible, the turmoil of her own feelings towards her, and how impossible they were. Still, it was true, she was drawn to him and it was so crazy that it had her heart racing. Why would she be so attracted to Itachi? How could she be, it was a terrifying thought. It was foolish, it was insane and yet he could make her happy and he could make her cry.

His words and motives were so confusing. Even so, her eyes sought him out in the cafeteria, Sasuke wanted to see his face, to see if he had gone back to the cold, indifferent person, she had known for the last several weeks. On the other hand, if, by some miracle, she had really heard what he had said that morning? That Itachi was not playing a game of tag with her, since now the ball was in her court again. She did not want it to be a game! Sasuke tried to listen to Sakura's continuous talking and keep up as she searched and was disappointed to see Itachi was not there sitting with his family at their usual table.

Just like him, Sasuke thought, to be so mysterious and so frustrating. Sasuke stared for a second longer to look at the others, but then crushed turned her gaze to Sakura and kept following her to the line so they could get some lunch. Not feeling entirely hungry, Sasuke just bought a water bottle while thinking that maybe she would see him in class. Suddenly Sakura was giggling, "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just, Uchiha Itachi is staring at you again" Sakura playfully said and then thoughtfully added, as she ignored Sasuke's startled expression "I wonder why he's sitting alone today" Sasuke looked to Sakura and then followed her gaze. Sure enough, there was Itachi. He had on a leisure frown on his lips, and his eyes were playfully sharp in a way that cut through Sasuke. Once Itachi caught Sasuke's eyes, he smirked, lifted one hand fluidly and motioned with his index finger for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke was startled by Itachi's mere actions, feeling anger and at the same time completely stunned.

"Is he asking you to join him?" Sakura asked, leaning into Sasuke so she could whisper a smile on her lips. She could not believe it. It had to be unreal; Itachi could not be calling Sasuke over. Even though, Sasuke was beautiful. Sakura, in a hard to admit way, found herself obsessed with Sasuke's beautiful and smooth looks. Not only was Sasuke so pretty, she was boyish and sometimes she wished Sasuke was a boy.

"Uh, I doubt it, he probably just wants to ask something" Sasuke muttered back.

"Just go and see what he wants Sasuke!" Sakura pushed her forward. Sasuke had to wonder if Sakura was trying to spite her. The quick sting of rejection seemed to be the remedy for what she had for Itachi. Sasuke did not look back and just walked over to Itachi, slowly as possible. Once Sasuke reached the table, she did not sit, just stared at Itachi with an unsure look.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Itachi asked a small playful smile on his lips and eyes that just shone so brightly in mirth. Sasuke could hardly think as she sat down without a word. Still, her black inky eyes stared at him defiantly, and cautiously. Sasuke still could not believe that any of this was real, she felt like it could be a dream. For all she knew it could be a dream and soon Itachi was going to vanish for her to never see again. That alone scared her, so she watched him and watched him intently.

Itachi seemed to do the same. Sasuke sighed and said.

"So, what do you have to say?" Sasuke merely said what came to mind, she had no idea what to think.

"Well" Itachi said, "I've decided since I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly" Sasuke blinked confused at Itachi's words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter" Itachi sighed and then said "Although, some of your friends seem upset with the fact that you are sitting with me" Sasuke could hardly care about her friends when all she wanted to do was to focus on Itachi.

"They'll get over it

"I may never let you go back to them though," Itachi said, with a wicked glint in his eyes. Sasuke swallowed thickly. "You look scared" He chuckled.

"No," Sasuke said "It's you, asking me out, talking to me, asking me to come and sit with you now…it's surprising" Sasuke slowly said and then asked "Why are you doing all of this, all of a sudden?" Itachi was then serious.

"I told you Sasuke, I can't keep pretending that I hate you and want nothing to do with you. I don't want to stay away from you anymore, so I gave up on staying away" Itachi had every intention now to stay close to Sasuke and make her his. Completely his.

"Give up staying away from me?" Sasuke asked, in disbelief. She had to have it confirmed.

"Yes, I know I should stay away from you but I am going to do what I want to do now. I am not going to stop myself from claiming you" Itachi's stare was intent and Sasuke did not want to believe it. Itachi, the most handsome guy in the world could not have an interest in her. She was just so plain and did not even look beautiful, at least she told herself. She could never go back to the cold harsh whispered words that once set fear and thrill within her, but Itachi did not seem to be the same. He seemed dangerous, but at the same time, he was oh so warm and Sasuke craved that in the cold weather of Konoha.

"You lost me" Sasuke said "What is it that you mean by staying away from me, is not like I am going to kill you or anything" Itachi watched Sasuke's eyes, once again seeming like they hid so much and were so alive. He could never get tired of looking at those eyes that just seem to captivate him. It was odd. There was just something about her.

"As if you could," Itachi said. "Maybe I am saying too much"

"I don't mind" Sasuke answered, "I am still trying to figure you out"

"Funny" Itachi commented, "I am trying to do the same thing with you" They were staring eye to eye until Sasuke broke the contact.

"So, you want to be friends now?"

"Friends…" Itachi did not want to label Sasuke his friend.

"What?"

"It's a start," Itachi said, trying to hide the fact that he was displeased. After all, he had asked her out. "But, I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you" The smirk alone that Itachi gave her made Sasuke realize that Itachi was really after something more than friendship from her. It seemed to want to eat her alive and her insides curled nicely.

"I'll pretend to understand and say friendship is a great start" Sasuke narrowed her eyes.

"If you wish" Itachi smiled and Sasuke looked away from his face. This was awkward for a friendship, because you usually do not want just friendship from someone you are attracted to. It not only made you think about how close you were getting, but the mere fact that you were talking to each other was breathtaking. However, more than that, Itachi had her going through an emotional rollercoaster of vicissitudes. Angry one minute, confused the next, and totally stunned in the end. It almost felt like too much and yet like not enough. There was just something about Itachi, something about him but he was so warm, so nice, so mean, so, and so and so… "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you are"

"And what do you think I am if not human?"

Sasuke looked over at Itachi and then down at her hands. "I don't really want to tell you" Sasuke defiantly said and looked away, narrowing her eyes as she did. She needed to look at anything else but Itachi. Itachi sighed, aggravated by Sasuke's childish attitude.

"That's really frustrating you know," He complained.

"What's frustrating Itachi, that you are a total mystery, and seemed to be trying to hypnotize me with your eyes" Sasuke narrowed her eyes "Why do you want to know about me when I know nothing about you. And then you talking in a way I don't really understand"

"Guess we are both frustrated"

"Incredibly" Sasuke smirked "With you still angry if I bring up the fact that you saved my life from death, wouldn't you think I'd start labeling you as some sort of immortal kind of being?" Itachi lowly chuckled at Sasuke's words.

"Immortal being?"

"Well yeah" Sasuke said, "After all you blocking that car from hitting me and then moving away so fast to make it look like nothing happen, really are you superman or something? You'd have to be strong, or maybe you are something else" Her eyes narrowed, but she was not about ready to spill what she thought he might be. It could not be right, could it? After all, Itachi's had felt so warm.

"No, I'm not" Itachi responded; "I am more like the person that wants to eat you, than to save you most of the time" Sasuke shivered at the words Itachi spoke.

"Is that some sort of pick up line"

"Yup. One with a warning label attached at the end. Beware," Itachi was not making sense to Sasuke. Itachi knew that Sasuke was still trying to figure him out, he could see it in the way she was looking at him, but he did not want her to continue trying to search for a answer. He had to find a way to distract her from the topic at hand. Sasuke watched as Itachi looked over her shoulder for a brief moment before looking back at her, an amused look on his face. "So, what's the deal with you and the Hyuuga, are you two dating or something?"

"Or something?" Sasuke mumbled to herself since she'd been had realized that most things he said were becoming linked and then narrowed her eyes again when she realized what he said, "Me and Neji are just friends, nothing more. What is your problem with him anyways, I can see that both of you are displeased being around each other." Itachi leaned onto the table, placing one hand down and his elbow as he rested his face on the other hand.

"He just doesn't like me, he knows I'm bad for you, but then again he's likes you and is afraid to lose you to me." Itachi was speaking low and in a menacing way, while Sasuke tilted her head to the side.

"He doesn't like me that way" Sasuke argued, "And even if he did, he wouldn't stand a chance with me, I am not looking for a boyfriend at this time" Itachi seemed to smile sadly as he looked at her directly in the eyes.

"That's too bad, I really want to make you mine" He then was smiling in an amused way "Even though I shouldn't want to, and really should just leave you alone"

"Why don't you"

"Because I don't want to"

"What about ignoring me, are you ever going to do that again?"

"I might"

Sasuke sighed, hopeless, that was what talking with Itachi was. She closed her eyes and nodded her head "Fine, do what you want, just don't you dare go on ignoring me without telling me a good reason why you are doing it" Sasuke opened her eyes again to glare at him, but it was hard with the soft smile Itachi was giving her.

"Sounds fair"

Silence lingered between the two, and Sasuke was becoming lost in Itachi's eyes. The only thing that snapped her out of the trance was the sound of the bell ringing, telling them lunch was over and it was time to get to class all over again. Sasuke blinked and looked around as people were already walking out and then turned to stand up. As she pushed her chair in she noted that Itachi had made no move to do the same so he could go to class. "Are you coming?" she asked softly, and Itachi looked over to her and shook his head.

"I think I'm going to skip class today" Itachi smiled.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like going, besides, ditching class every now and then is good, give you break from seeing the teacher every day," Itachi sounded amused, but his eyes seemed so serious. Sasuke shook her head and forced herself to look away.

"I'm going to go to class though, I'm not ditching with you" Sasuke started to walk away and tried to keep a steady pace and ignore the fact Itachi was looking at her back.

"See you later, then" Itachi called back, and Sasuke had to keep herself from letting her heart over run so fast it would explode itself. Itachi…was doing something to her. Sasuke wanted to stay with him, but she also wanted to get away and it tore her inside to leave Itachi's side. She tried her best to ignore the feeling and rushed to class, telling herself that she was going to be late if she did not do so. A part of her was hoping that Itachi would follow behind her, but looking back, she knew Itachi really wasn't coming. She entered the classroom and was glad that the teacher still was not there and it gave her time to reach her desk.

She still had many thoughts in her head, but at the same time, she could not even make sense of her own train of thoughts. She glanced at Neji who seemed to be staring at her as she entered the classroom, but she kept ignoring him. She hoped that he would not come up to her and try to talk like he always seem to do. A lot less now, but he was still pushing. She was glad when Mr. Hatake entered the classroom, but frowned when she saw that he had a couple of small boxes with him in his arms. He set them down by Neji's table, and asked Neji and another male named Kaido to grab a box each and help him.

Sasuke was getting a bad feeling.

"Come on everyone, get your stuff and follow me to the biology class, room number 316" Mr. Hatake was clear on what he wanted but everyone was confused.

"Why the biology room?" A girl called, but she was given the famous Kakashi devious look and that shut her up. It probably made her feel like she had just sounded so stupid. Still, everyone quickly did as asked and followed Mr. Hatake out of the classroom to the Biology room, the silver haired man walked in fast paced strides with a couple of boxes in his arms. Sasuke walked by herself, even though Neji seemed to want to get near her, he was carrying one of the boxes for Kakashi and followed him close instead.

It was better. Sasuke thought. She looked around the room she had for the mornings, knowing that a substitute had to be called in for the class earlier that morning since Mr. Umino Iruka had been out sick. Well, he had called in sick directly that morning and it was a last minute thing that they did not get to do anything. Once everyone was settled, Kakashi decided it was time to begin the class.

"Alright class, I want you to grab one item from each box, one of them is an indicator card and before you ask, yes I know this is I am an English teacher but those of you who have Umino Iruka, Danzo Shimura, Hiruzen Sarutobi, or any biology teacher this morning they were all out. As a teacher with many degrees, this assignment was assigned to me for the entire day. Don't question my knowledge, and yes I know what I am doing" While Mr. Hatake spoke, he put on some rubber gloves, and Sasuke's heart started to pound and clench in a frightened way. She watched, barely hearing what he was saying as he showed a four-pronged applicator, and a sterile micro-lancer. Mr. Hatake seemed to explain what they were before reaching for Neji's hand as he said "Then I want you to carefully prink your finger with the lancer…" As he said it, he steadily jerked his hand so he could jab the small spike into the tip of Neji's middle finger.

Sasuke's breath hitched, '_Oh no'_ She tried hard not to breath. This morning she had rushed out the door without anything to eat or _drink_, and now even lunch. Her stomach churned then, in deep hunger. Then again, she never expected this to be happening when it was supposed to be English class, for the sake of everything! Moreover, her own sanity, what kind of school was Konoha! This would never happen in Sound. An English teacher would never be allowed to even come to a Biology classroom and teach this! '_No, no'_ Sasuke repeated to herself as she clenched her hands to fists.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs" Mr. Hatake demonstrated, squeezing Neji's finger until a small drop of blood flowed down. Sasuke's eyes were looked on the small dark red liquid and she swallowed thickly. She swore she heard her stomach growl. "And then apply it to the card" Mr. Hatake lifted the card up for the whole class to see and Sasuke closed her eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in her ears. "The Konohan Red Cross will be having a blood drive, and I decided you should all know your blood type. I want you all to donate blood, for those under eighteen I want you to come to my desk and get a permission slip for your parents to sign. I will count this as an extra credit assignment"

With that, Mr. Hatake continued to walk around the class to put drops of water for everyone and check on them. Sasuke laid her head into the cool surface of her desk and tried not to breathe even though she could vividly still hear all her classmates giggling and complaining about what they were doing. Sasuke tried her hardest to ignore it as she held onto her stomach. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Mr. Hatake asked as he came over to her desk. Sasuke could hear his voice incredibly close and he sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, you don't have to prick my finger," Sasuke mumbled to herself, afraid that Mr. Hatake might try to poke her.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yeah" Sasuke muttered. She wished she had stayed with Itachi now, but it was too late for that. She had come to class in one of the worst moment in her life.

"Can someone take Sasuke to the nurse, please?" the teacher called to the class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to her. Many looked worried, wondering what was wrong, and Neji bit his lower lip. He hesitated for a moment, before he volunteered to take her. He was hoping that this way he might get to talk to her in private, and even more ask her out. It was perfect, but first he had to make sure she was not sick anymore. He was going to have to play this smoothly and be her hero he just had to. He was not going to miss this opportunity. "Can you walk?" Mr. Hatake asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke whispered, she did not care, she would crawl out of there, just as long as she got out and a breath of fresh air. Mr. Hatake then helped Neji pull Sasuke's arm around his shoulder and Neji eagerly put his arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling her too close for her comfort. Sasuke kept her head down, away from Neji, letting her bangs cover most of her face as Neji steadied her and helped her walk out of class, some student already having opened the door for them.

Neji helped her walk out of the building, down the stairs, and almost across campus when Sasuke made him stop, by the side of the cafeteria. The way they were, Sasuke could hear Neji's blood pulsating through his throat and it was driving her mad. "Please, let me sit down or something" She silently begged, tugging at Neji, feeling an ache. Neji did so, and helped her sit down on the side of the cement built thick bulk that curved around the art room and art student's used when drawing perspective. It was better than setting her down on the cold and wet floor. "Just keep your distance from me, and your finger," Sasuke lowly growled.

She slumped over the cement build and relaxed against it. It was cold, it was a little unpleasant but right now it seemed to help her calm down. "Wow, Sasuke, you're pale" Neji said as he looked her over, sounding nervous. Why wouldn't he be nervous, here was Sasuke lying on her side looking delicious in her vulnerable state. She was incredibly pale, but her dark blue tinted hair against it just made her look wonderful. She was like the goddess of his dreams; he had never seen anyone like her before. Dare he say it, even though he always believed it to be impossible, but he could not contain it, Sasuke was perfect.

Sasuke always showed a strong front, when she pouted she was adorable, and even her large black eyes made her look so innocent and cute. It did not matter that her hair was short; she was all-female in every sense of the word. Her curves only added to her femininity, and those thick eyelashes of her, she needed no make up to bring out her eyes. Of course, a little coal would look nice under her eyes. She looked so soft and inviting, Neji wanted to touch her cheeks, ran his hands over the curve of her waist and hip and even kiss her luscious looking lips, but then again she looked so dangerous and so beautiful he was afraid she would disappear if he even dared reached for her right now. She looked so beautiful in even skintight jeans and a too big for her shirt.

Neji himself was pale, but not as pale as her that he would seem to glow. His hair was long and brown not raven like hers, and his eyes a pale white, but he still wished to have a chance with her. Still, looking hard at her, he was about to ask her out when suddenly "Sasuke?" A different voice called her name in a more sensual and darker tone. Neji's eyes narrowed in distaste as he watched the Uchiha walk over to them. Sasuke on the other hand really wished she had not heard Itachi's voice right now; she did not want him to see her in this state. She probably looked so weak and she knew how ugly that could be. "What's wrong with her, is she hurt?" To Sasuke Itachi's voice sounded closer and upset, but she did not care, she was hoping she could pull a disappearing trick. Bad for her, she was not Houdini and could not pull the trick even if she wanted to right now.

Neji sounded reluctant to respond to Itachi, and he was. He glared, and sharply said, "I think she's fainted, I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger," Neji growled when he saw Itachi get closer. The Uchiha leaned over her, and seemed to whisper in her ear but he could hear him. All Neji wanted to do was shove Itachi away from Sasuke, this was supposed to be his moment with Sasuke after all Itachi got her all alone with him during lunch.

"Sasuke, can you hear me" Itachi's voice was now calm, and relieved that she was not in any harm. Sasuke shivered at the sound of his voice, Itachi was so warm and it caused her to curl into herself. She hated this but her body acted on its own and she craved his safe warmth that brushed past her ear.

"No, go away" Sasuke mumbled, her hand coming up to push him away, or maybe pull him closer Sasuke didn't know she was lost in her mind. Itachi chuckled as he moved out of her reach making it impossible for her to touch him in her state. Neji was not pleased at all as he kept himself from simply snapping at the Uchiha that was now bugging Sasuke. Itachi had a slight smile over his lips as he leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear again, this time something Neji could not hear. Sasuke shivered again, a pleasure shill going down her spine when Itachi whispered her name into her ear. She tried to brush him away once again. However, this playful show was making Neji feel out of place and incredulously mad.

"I was taking her to the nurse's office, but she wanted to sit down for a moment," Neji sounded so displeased to Sasuke, but right now, she did not care. She wanted to crawl away from both men, and she was about to do that when Itachi stopped her.

"I'll take her, you can go back to class," He announced.

"No, I'm supposed to take her. Mr. Hatake appointed me," Neji protested. He wanted to make a reach for Sasuke, but he hesitated for too long. Suddenly Itachi had scooped Sasuke up, so easily that it looked like she weight nothing in his arms. Sasuke was startled by this that her eyes flew open in shock and her hands reached to grip Itachi's shirt.

"Put me down" Was all Sasuke could think of saying before she was staring at his throat, feeling completely dizzy and unable to think much. Only that she had to hold on while at the same time vaguely registering that Itachi's scent was intoxicatingly good. Itachi did not put Sasuke down at all, he carried her even if she protested. '_Please, don't let me do anything stupid_' Sasuke pleaded with herself.

"Hey!" Neji snapped as he rushed to follow them, but stopped halfway. He felt hopeless as he bitterly watched them walk away and decided to go back to class. Sasuke could hardly care about him as Itachi's warmth swept into her bones and she melted against him. Itachi also ignored Neji, not caring if he was following them. Sasuke felt like she was getting attached to this feeling, and even though her body wanted to press more into Itachi she instead said.

"Put me back on the sidewalk" For one, at least the cold was familiar to her. She did not get any weird emotions from the cold and it was comforting. Although Sasuke knew, it was not as comforting as Itachi was right now. Itachi smirked, lowering his voice he said.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood, not even your blood, that's really interesting" Sasuke sighed, knowing that Itachi was overly amused about all this. She did not care at the moment though, and didn't say anything back to him. They were soon inside, and the nurse turned to them, a serious look on her face as she stood up.

"Oh my" She said, a sarcastic tone.

"She fainted in Biology," Itachi explained.

Sasuke opened her eyes to look around the office, and watched as Ms. Chiyo led Itachi to where he could set her down. It was a small bed, with a white mattress and small covers. It almost looked like a bed for a small child. She sighed once she was away from Itachi and noted that she was feeling a lot better now. Oddly enough a little disappointed at the lost of contact with Itachi, but better nonetheless. "So what happened?"

"Mr. Hatake is having us check our blood type, she fainted" Itachi answered as if he had been there. He was quick to read all of Neji's mind and get all the information he needed and whatever Neji might not want to give up. He would have let Neji take Sasuke to the nurse's himself, but he couldn't stand all the love sick thoughts Neji was having about Sasuke. She belonged to him, he was going to claim her and no one else had that right.

"I see" She looked at Sasuke and nodded her head "You can go back to class" She turned to Itachi as she said that.

"I'm supposed to stay with her" The nurse frowned, but nodded and left when she meet Itachi's eyes and knew that there was no room for argument. She wondered if maybe Itachi was Sasuke's boyfriend and that is why he acted so possessive. Sasuke wondered if the nurse would have even argued with him because she looked displeased that he would want to stay.

"I'll get some ice for your forehead, dear" Ms. Chiyo said and walked out of the room to the back of the office.

"I should have ditched class," Sasuke mumbled.

"You scared me for a moment, I thought you were dying or something" Itachi admitted, he really had been scared. For a moment, he had rushed to conclusions and to the worst things of all. He could never imagine Sasuke to be dead.

"Funny" Sasuke hissed, her eyes closing for a moment. "I'm fine, always am."

"You looked like all the color had left you Sasuke" Itachi persisted. He would have reached for her and made her look at him in the eye, but this was not the right time. Besides, Sasuke needed her rest, they could argue later.

"I'm fine" Sasuke persisted and she simply wanted to change the topic as she then mumbled, "I bet Neji was mad"

"Of course, he hates me" Itachi said in a sure voice. Sasuke frowned, there Itachi went being able to know what people thought or something. Then she relaxed and playfully chose her next set of words.

"I'd bet, seems like no one likes you"

"Not even you?"

"Shut up, anyways" Sasuke said as she opened her eyes to look at him. His perfect form standing just a little bit away from her "How did you even see me, I thought you'd be hiding since you were ditching class" Itachi smiled at the response.

"I was by the second floor stair way, when I saw Hyuuga dragging you along. I decided to go see what was going on" Itachi looked displeased that said Hyuuga had even had his arms around her, for some reason that mad Sasuke feel good.

"Ah" Sasuke said, the second floor stair way was a good place to hide. Security rarely went up the stairs. And if they did, he could have quickly dashed into the building until they left. The nurse came in then to hand the pack of ice to Sasuke so she could press it to her forehead and the young raven-haired girl frowned. She really did not like the feeling of the cold ice touching her, it was exactly like _his _touch.

"I think I'm fine already," Sasuke protested, sitting up.

"We've got another one!" The other nurse called looking amused and making way for the new patient, Sasuke on the other hand stood from the mattress. She placed the cold ice to the side and watched as Neji brought in a boy from their class. She and Itachi pressed back to allowed them some room, Sasuke's nose catching the scent of something she had been trying to escape.

"Ah, Sasuke, let's get out of the office." Sasuke turned to Itachi, wondering and Itachi looked at her. "Come, go" Sasuke did not need to be told anymore, she headed out the door as quickly as she could. Itachi followed behind her and once outside and free, Sasuke turned to look at Itachi.

"You listened to me"

"I smelled the blood" Sasuke's answer was odd, making Itachi raise an eyebrow.

"People can't smell blood" Sasuke noted her slip up before turning away from Itachi and hotly answered him.

"Well I can okay, and it's sick" She had a frown on her face, a headache coming on. She couldn't make it through Phys ed like this, she needed to go home. "It smells bad" Sasuke turned to Itachi once more to see if he bought what she said and noted his unfathomable expression. "What?"

"No, nothing" Itachi shook his head, once more finding Sasuke more and more fascinating that any girl he had ever met before.

Neji came out then, and looked from Sasuke to Itachi. He gave Itachi a nasty look, even though Itachi ignored him completely by just pretending that the Hyuuga was not there, like always. Neji decided to do the same and then turned to Sasuke with a soft look of affection and little worry "You look better, are you coming to class now?" Sasuke noted Neji had her backpack as he passed it to her.

"No, I can't go back. I'll just end up here again." Sasuke tried to say as pleasantly as she could as she took her backpack from him. "It's best I not go back to that class"

"Guess that is true" Neji nodded his head in understanding. Right now, he did not care that Itachi was here or not, he needed to make his move. "So, are you up for going to the beach this weekend?" he asked, "we were all talking about it, but you didn't come sit with us" he glared at Itachi to blame him for that, before turning to Sasuke again, a smile on his face. Itachi did not even turn to look at him, as he just stood there looking like he did not care in the lease. Even though he was practically smirking at how hard the Hyuuga was trying to just to catch Sasuke's attention, it was too bad he could not read Sasuke's mind.

"Yeah, I said I was in" Sasuke forced a smile "I can't wait to go see the beach again" Neji seemed pleased with the answer and smiled as well.

"We are all meeting at my dad's store at ten, so come there first" His eyes flickered to Itachi once more to make sure the Uchiha knew he was not being invited. Neji was back to looking at her, even though Sasuke didn't like how Neji seemed to hate Itachi so much, as if Itachi had ever done something bad to him. As far as she knew, Itachi had done nothing wrong.

"I'll be there" Sasuke nodded, the pleasant smile on her face fooling Neji.

"See you in gym then" He waved, and made to move away even though he seemed to want to stay, not sure about leaving Itachi alone with Sasuke for any amount of time. Sasuke waved at him, and watched him leave and did not sigh in displeasure until Neji left.

"Damn, Gym, just great" Itachi smirked and neared her.

"I can fix that, just sit down and look pale," He murmured into her ear, and Sasuke forgot to breathe for a moment before doing as he asked her to do. She sat down in the small chair and kept her head down. She could hear Itachi speaking to the nurse, and peeked over. He was asking for permission to leave early. Sasuke peeked up, and wondered how Itachi's voice could sound so sweet and melting, so pleasant, so nerve wracking, so earth chattering. The deepness of it, and it was almost as if the words were dancing on his tongue as he spoke personally to the nurse.

Sasuke then heard the nurse, as she flirtatiously seemed to respond to him "do you need to be excused as well Itachi?"

"Haha, no, I have Mrs. Inzisky, she won't mind"

"Alright, it's all take care of. Get better Sasuke" Sasuke nodded slowly, pretending to be weak as Itachi walked over to her and smiled.

"Are you going to walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" Sasuke glared at him, watching the amusement in his eyes.

"I'll walk"

With that, Sasuke stood as carefully as she could and walked ahead of Itachi to show that she was alright. Even though, she still could not wait to get home. Although Itachi opened the door for her, she glared at him with he just looked at her in amusement. Once outside, Sasuke felt the cold brush her skin and she shivered in dislike to it. She looked up, her eyes almost unseeing of the gray and gloomy sky, but at least she did feel better now. Now that Itachi was here with her. "Why does Neji hate you, did you slit someone's throat for him to hate you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he likes you"

"Liar" Sasuke glared and then said "Thanks, it was worth getting sick just to leave school early" Sasuke softly muttered and then turned to look at Itachi. He was stunned by how beautiful she looked just standing there and her attention all for him.

"Anytime" he softly responded back and walked over to her. It was raining again and both watched the crying sky for a moment.

"So, are you going this Saturday to the beach?" Sasuke really wanted Itachi to go; it just excited her at the thought of hanging out with him without having the pressure of it being a date. Although, Itachi was not like the others, it was hard to imagine him hanging out with just anyone. He always seemed to stand out a lot.

"What beach are you going too exactly?" Itachi slowly asked his face blank from any expression.

"Mist, I think, Mist beach, the one just at the edge of this small town" Sasuke turned her body to fully face Itachi who was still looking up at the sky. Itachi seemed to narrow his eyes, and then looked forward.

"I'm not exactly invited though" He sighed, making an excuse.

"I'm inviting you," Sasuke protested.

"Just go and hang out with your friends, we can't really push Neji to be any angrier than he already is. He's going to snap if I go" Itachi smirked, looking at Sasuke now and mirth danced around his eyes. Sasuke narrowed hers; Itachi's constant changing expressions were really taking her on a rollercoaster ride.

"Neji, Smeneji, he can go and scratch his eyes out for all I care" Sasuke looked away, a pout on her face even though she liked the way Itachi said 'we' almost as if they were an item. Itachi chuckled and they started to walk towards the parking lot. As soon as they were there, Sasuke was going to go to her car when Itachi caught her by the jacket and literally pulled her back into his chest, his mouth near her ear.

"Where do you think you are going?" he sounded angry and displeased, all the while keeping a firm hold on her.

"I'm going home, where else" Sasuke shot him a confused look.

"In your condition, you actually think I'm going to let you drive yourself? Not on your life, I'm going to take you home" Itachi was serious about what he was saying; he really was not going to let her drive her own car.

"What condition?" Sasuke complained, and tried to pull away from him. "What about my car, I have to get it home, so let me go"

"I'll have Hinata drop it off at your house afterschool," Itachi said, pulling Sasuke along towards his car all the while Sasuke struggled to pull back. She swore under her breath multiple of times, wondering why the heck he was so strong he was practically dragging her without much effort on his part. Sasuke nearly growled, knowing that she could pull away from him if she so much wished it, but he was right she was still weak.

"Damn you, Let go!" Sasuke insisted. Itachi ignored her.

Before she knew it, she was standing by the passenger side of the door. "You are so pushy!"

"It's open, just get in" Itachi said as he walked over to the driver side of the car. Sasuke glared, not wanting to do as he told her to do. As he was stubborn, she too was stubborn.

"You can't make me" Sasuke snapped and kicked out. The rain was getting heavy and she was dripping wet from head to toe. Since she did not have a hood on her head, her hair was also wet and pressed down from its usual defiance of gravity. Itachi lowered an automatic window and looked at her seriously.

"Get in Sasuke" Sasuke narrowed her eyes.

"No" she said, and turned to walk back to her car before Itachi could even tell her anything more. She was not thinking, but she figured she could outrun him to get inside and lock the door so he'd have no choice. Bad move, Itachi was out of the car faster than she had predicted and had grabbed her once more, his arms around her waist. "Itachi, let go!"

"Why are you being so stubborn Sasuke, let me take you home"

"I can drive myself home." Sasuke was struggling, and then she felt his hot breath on her neck and let out an unexpected moan. Both were startled by the sound that was followed by the pleasant rush of rain hitting the pavement.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No" Sasuke whispered and melted into him. Itachi noticed this and sighed, dragging her back to the car and opening the door for her. She looked up at him, thinking about driving her elbow to his stomach and trying another run for it. Calculating her chases, she knew she would only succeed in making him angry.

"Don't you dare think about pulling that stunt again," He growled.

"Fine" She snapped and got in. '_Hah, at least his shinny car will get wet from the inside_' She thought to herself as her door was closed. Itachi walked to the other side and got in, and did not look at her as he started the car and placed it on reverse so he could pull out. All the while Itachi also fiddled with the controls and turned the heater up, the music down, and put the car on drive as he drove out of the parking lot. Sasuke was not going to talk to him either! She had decided he was going to get the cold shoulder. Then she noticed the music playing.

It was classical music she always heard her mother play around the house when she was little, and it felt almost nostalgic. "You like classical music"

"Yeah"

"Hmm" Sasuke said, as she relaxed against the leather seat of the car. She found the tune of the familiar melody relaxed her and reminded her of home back in sound with her mother. Sasuke looked out the window, and then noticed they were going at an incredibly fast speed. She did not feel it in the car, the way it seemed so steady and even, but it was obvious they were going fast. "Do you listen to classical?" Itachi asked, glancing at her.

"No, my mother"

"Oh…what is she like?" Itachi asked and Sasuke glanced over to him, only to see he was curious.

"Well, I don't really look like her, she's incredibly beautiful" Sasuke said slowly, Itachi raised an eyebrow finding it hard to believe that anyone could be more beautiful than Sasuke. "I look to much like my dad actually, the raven hair, the dark eyes, and the pale skin, it's almost like I'm not her child. A lot of people find it hard to believe she is my mother. She's strict, though irresponsible, eccentric, an unpredictable cook, she's so motherly, gentle, and yet she's like a best friend" Sasuke shrugged. Talking about her mom made her feel sad, after all she had left to come here and live with her dad. She always loved her mother, but her bond seemed stronger with her father more than anyone else. It was for her own protection.

"How old are you Sasuke," Itachi asked as he pulled into the driveway, seeming frustrated. Sasuke glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow and said.

"Sixteen" She shrugged. She knew she should be seventeen, but her birthday was not until July and the way the school year went, she was not going to graduate until next July when she was seventeen.

"You don't seem sixteen," Itachi said, as if he was criticizing her answer. Sasuke laughed at him. "What?" he asked, wondering what was so funny, since he could not read Sasuke's mind. She was like a puzzle to him that he could not figure out.

"My mom always said I was born twenty-five year old and get even older as I age every year" Sasuke explained. "For someone so young, I seem to have an old soul and I was always more mature than anyone around me. She also always said I acted a little too much like a boy but I think I get that from dad," Sasuke sighed and then said, "Though you don't seem to be much like a kid in high school either Itachi." Itachi made a face and decided to change the subject.

"So why did you decide to leave your mom, exactly?" Itachi asked this time and Sasuke was surprised he remembered what she had said so long ago.

"My mom's young for her age, she fell in love again and she met Asuma, he makes her feel like a young girl as well." Sasuke shrugged "She is crazy about him and they seem so happy, even the fact that they are now starting a family of their own. I felt like I needed to get out of the way so they could do this right, you know"

"You almost seem to be pulling away from that family, does it bother you?"

"Doesn't matter" Sasuke sighed, "I want her to be happy, even if it is Asuma, I know he'll take good care of her. Mom won't ever forget me, I know that"

"I see" Itachi said.

"Yeah,"

"So, would your mom let you date anyone like that?"

"Well, yeah I guess. Though she is my mother she could disapprove of someone, the biggest problem would be Madara though" Itachi chuckled.

"Your dad wont let you date a bad ass then?"

"You mean someone with multiple facial piercings, and extensive tattoos?" Sasuke smiled and Itachi made a face as the image of Pein entered his mind. Pein was someone he knew from a long time ago and was married to a lovely woman with long blue hair named Konan.

"I guess"

"What do you think?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Do you think I could be someone your parents would approve for you to date?" Itachi smiled a little. Sasuke looked at him wondering what to say as she looked at his face and sighed.

"I don't know, you can be very scary and bad boy looking if you really tried, so I don't know" She smirked and he frowned.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No" Sasuke was defiant and Itachi chuckled. "So, why don't you tell me about your family?" She asked, and Itachi tilted his head to the side.

"What would you like to know?"

"Are you adopted, into the Uchiha family?" She asked, wondering if maybe they had lied to her.

"I'm not adopted, they really are my parents." Itachi said. "Fugaku and Mikoto are their names, they did adopt the rest of us though, they are my cousins except for Hinata and Temari, and they came into our family as adopted from other places"

"I see" Sasuke muttered. "What happened for your parents to have to adopt your cousins?"

"Their parents died many years ago"

"Ah sorry" Sasuke said, looking down.

"It's alright, we are all close for a family, and we get along well." Itachi was smiling and Sasuke smiled back at him.

"You sound like you really admire them"

"Yeah, they are the best people in the world"

"You're lucky to have them then" Sasuke said.

"I know"

"So everyone knows all of the others as your brothers and sisters, right?" Itachi nodded his head.

"Yeah, and they are going to be mad if they have to wait for me in the rain"

"Oh, guess you better leave" Sasuke said, opening the door and stepping out of the car. "I'll need my car back here though, before dad get's home" Sasuke seemed to threatened him and Itachi chuckled.

"Don't worry, your car will be back here before your father Madara Uchiha get's home and has to know about what happened in English!" Itachi promised and Sasuke made a face.

"Sounds kind of impossible that this will happen in an English class"

"You don't know?" Itachi asked, tilting his head again "Kakashi teaches Biology in the morning as well, so it was no surprise he was assigned to that task for English since he and Iruka have practically the same students from each class. Just a couple not really, but it is mostly the same. It's a system the school uses so students can find it easier to study with people they can call and be familiar with"

"Still sounds impossible," Sasuke said. "Besides, he probably already heard"

"You never know" Itachi sighed and Sasuke got completely out. Sasuke then turned back to him, rain running over her body again.

"Have fun at the beach Sasuke" Itachi warmly said and Sasuke looked at him.

"Am I not going to see you tomorrow at school?" Itachi shook his head and Sasuke frowned.

"Shisui and I are going to leaving today" Itachi responded and Sasuke seemed startled. She was disappointed and hoped it did not show.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Hiking, in the Leaf Rocks wild beast wilderness," He said, and Sasuke nodded, trying to smile through her displeasure.

"Oh, have fun then" Itachi did not seem to be smiling, but there was still a sort of smile playing at the edges of his lips. Sasuke was about to close the door when Itachi stopped her.

"Oh and Sasuke"

"Huh, what?" Sasuke felt hope inside, maybe he wanted to say something, maybe he would come tomorrow to school for her sake. Tough luck that was.

"Whatever you do, please stay safe. I don't want you to get hurt or even drown by mistake and I mean it as no offence." Itachi grinned and Sasuke narrowed her eyes. Itachi could not help but love her angry expression, unknown to him the face that covered her disappointment. The beauty and the expression on her lovely rich and inky black eyes that glared at him so angryly captivated him.

"Shut up Itachi" She said and slammed his door close and then rushed to her front door. Itachi made sure she made it safely before driving away from the parking lot. Once inside, Sasuke smiled to herself and went to her room. '_He cares about me'_ was all she was thinking as she decided to take a warm shower and change into some dry clothing.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews!

Man, this is got to be one of the longest chapters ever written by me. Hope you guys liked it! See you around, don't forget to drop a review.


	6. Best Friends Reunite

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

**Bold Italics NOT MINE ©Bloody Monday **

**

* * *

**

**Twilight**

Best Friends Reunite

After taking a warm shower and putting on some dry clothing, Sasuke headed towards the Kitchen and opened the fridge. She frantically searched for what she wanted, and once she saw the bag she licked her lips. '_Father's milk_' Sasuke thought, but soon she was devouring the contents inside the bag faster than anything else devours and losing herself in the pleasure of it. Chill, and at the same time thick and warm in her throat, sweet and filling. Some of the contents slipped past her lips and she expertly used her fingers to capture every drop that was trying to escape. Sasuke thickly swallowed what was in her mouth before placing her fingers in her mouth and sucking, and sighed. _'So good'_

After finishing the bag, she disposed of it and started to raid the fridge for anything she could eat. She found some left over Tuna, and she stared at it with wonder for a while. After a moment of thinking about what she could do with it, she pulled out a small container that held sliced tomatoes and pulled the tuna and lettuce out along with it. She placed it on the counter and pulled a bag of bread and the toaster, once slightly toasted she took it out placed some tuna over a slice, chopped lettuce, and some sliced tomato. She grabbed an extra sliced tomato just to eat on its own and she closed her eyes, relishing on the watery and juicy taste of it. She loved tomatoes.

She then headed to her room, wondering when her car was going to be brought back and lost herself in doing homework. A few hours later, she looked out and her car was there, and her dad was soon going to be home. She decided to go make him something to eat, and he day pretty much ended like any ordinary day. Despite the earlier events.

* * *

During the late night, Itachi and Shisui prepared themselves to leave do so some hunting. Between them there was a silent agreement not to agitate what was happening between Itachi and Sasuke, but Temari couldn't just ignore it. Temari glared at Itachi walked into the room, a displeased look in her cobalt eyes, flashing in anger "You were hanging out with that human again, why?" Itachi stayed silent, not really wanting to start a fight with anyone, while Shisui slightly glanced at her.

"Relax, Temmy, it's no big deal, the little human doesn't know anything" He tried to calm his girlfriend down, but it was no use.

"No big deal? She is a human, what if she exposes us because Itachi decides to get careless we will be in trouble," She snapped "We are not like they all fantasize about us being, this is real."

"Temari" Hinata was soon in the room, as silent as she was, and short, she sometimes went unnoticed.

"Don't Hinata"

"Itachi loves her," Hinata whispered, fearing to speak the words aloud, but even if she could see into the future, they were just glimpses. She could not get the full picture unless she went in depth or even tried to conjure up the prediction once again. Her white moon like eyes narrowed in sorrow as she looked down, torn between knowing the dangers they could be in and tearing her brother, Itachi's, heart out.

"Who'd want a human?" Temari said closing her eyes, to hide the fact that she hated the thought of Itachi being hurt, but making it clear that she stood for what she believed in, "They just die in the end. Only some of them survive the transformation, and even then none of them accept us, their little minds are not capable of understanding what we are" There was a short bout of silence after that, leaving no argument to the statement.

"Itachi, lets hurry" Shisui commented, as he saw that his cousin knew what was meant, and that is was true as much as he wanted to delusion himself of rectifying it. It was already too much to believe in happiness when the world has dished you cold painful memories of loneliness at every turn. You would think it be easy to turn someone, but to do so, they had to go through agonizing pain. That was something that was hard to go through when you loved someone; you could not kill him or her. You would never want to kill them. Itachi clenched his fists into tight balls, frustrated with the confrontation with the truth time and over again.

"Let's go Shisui" he said, giving Temari a frigid look. Temari took a step back at the look on her brother's face, and Hinata sighed shaking her head. As soon as both males left, Temari turned to look at Hinata with wary blue eyes.

"This isn't good, is it Hinata?"

The small girl looked up; her odd white moon like eyes saddened once again "I haven't been able to look into the future since Itachi started to get close to Sasuke. It's as if, there is a void around Sasuke I can't figure…when both are together, even Itachi disappears from the seers eyes" Hinata lifted her gaze, a firm look crossing it "I have a theory as to why that is though…"

"What?"

"…She's not complete"

* * *

Saturday morning was finally here, and as Sasuke prepared to leave to meet everyone so they could go to the beach, she could not help but think back to Friday.

Friday, it had not been exactly how Sasuke wanted it to be.

The morning had been pleasantly calm, but at lunchtime, her group of supposed friends wanted to know one thing and one thing only. Why had Itachi called her out at lunch time that Thursday, it did not help that she was ridiculously missing Itachi and hoping that she would see him. That was the part she had expected the least. Why, she asked herself, did she miss him so much. Why did she feel so disappointed? It should not have mattered; Itachi was just another boy…no…maybe not. "So, spill it Sasuke, what did the great Uchiha Itachi want yesterday" Sakura had asked her, pulling her arm to her chest practically clinging onto her smaller form.

"Nothing, just something about his essay" Sasuke answered, unsure of what she really had to say to convince Sakura and anyone else curios that it was not a big deal. Maybe it was she herself whom she wanted to convince that it was no big deal.

"That's all?" Sakura had seemed disappointed. Deep inside, so was Sasuke.

"Hey, stop talking about Uchiha, we have to make plans on how we are each going to ride for when we got to Mist beach" Neji had interrupted both of them.

"We know Neji, we wouldn't miss it" Sakura made a face at him. He rolled his eyes, and Sasuke sighed. Friday had already turned to be a long day.

Pulling out of her thoughts, Sasuke decided to glance out of the window. She was still pleasantly surprised that there was sun light, low and mild, but still the sun was shining today. It was a wonderful sight to her, and she kept staring a while longer before finishing getting ready. She had on a white tight sleeveless shirt that showed her figure nicely, and emphasized on the fact that she had breast. She then put on a thin black sweater, and pulled on a jacket. There was still a cold humid that radiated off the ground, making the air cold even if there was sun light shinning, it was too low. She also pulled on some jeans, and snow boots. She then ran out of the house, grabbing her keys along the way.

The Hyuuga store was just north of the town. Sasuke had seen it before, but never stopped, still she made it in time so they could meet up. Sasuke stopped her car in the parking lot when she spotted Neji's Suburban and Sai's Sentra. As she got out of her car, she noticed that Lee was there, along with two other boys from class-their names did not matter to her. She also noticed that Sakura, Tenten, and Ino along with two other girls there as well. She was surprised at the amount of people that had been invited, and could not believe she actually came out to hang with all of them.

One of them gave her a dirty look as she approached and whispered to Ino, and both did not really seem to like her too much. Sasuke already knew that with Ino it was because of Itachi calling her over to sit with him. However, Sasuke could hardly bring herself to care if Ino was jealous, or whatever any other thing either of them thought.

Even so, it still looked like Neji was happy to see her.

"You made it Sasuke," Neji grinned, as he was delighted that she had come, and his eyes seemed to eat up her appearance. She looked perfect. "It's sunny, huh, I told you" Sasuke just stared at him. There might be sun, but the cold there was still bad. The sun could hardly warm up the day.

"I did say I was coming, didn't I," Sasuke muttered lightly, keeping a slight amused look on her face.

"We're just waiting for a few others, Samantha and Jaime," Neji decided to said, trying to keep conversation with Sasuke "unless, you also invited someone," Neji added, a slight hesitance of having to come on this trip to compete. That was the last thing he wanted to do with someone like Uchiha Itachi.

"No" Sasuke knew it was a lie. She had invited Itachi, but Itachi had said he was not going to come. Technically, it was not the whole truth, but Sasuke still hoped that by some default, Itachi would show up. It was still just wishful thinking. Even so, Neji looked overly satisfied with her answer.

"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan"

"Yeah, sure" Sasuke sighed when she saw the large grin that pasted itself largely over Neji's face. He looked incredibly eager to have Sasuke ride with him. And why would he not be, finally. It was going to be just them and no Uchiha to interrupt them. Not like Thursday, when Sasuke was sick from seeing the blood and Uchiha stole his thunder. This was just too perfect!

"You can ride shotgun"

Sasuke hid her chagrin at the fact that now she had a smiling Neji and could feel Sakura glaring daggers at the back of her head. Damn, she could not get around the idea that Sakura would even have a crush on Neji, let alone hate her because Neji liked her instead. It was also annoying that Neji would not choose Sakura when he knew she was not interested in him. Still everything worked out just fine when there were extra people brought and in the front, Sakura was able to wedge herself in between them.

Neji was not pleased, but at least Sakura looked glad as she clung to Sasuke whom ignored them and looked out the window feeling slightly satisfied- amazed that Sakura liked clinging to him much to her distaste, but glad that Neji was not happy either.

It was fifteen miles to Mist Beach, from Konoha. The place was gorgeously surrounded around the road end with a dense and incredibly green forest. The wide Jinchūriki River snaked itself around twice over the crescent shape of the Mist beach. It was familiar to Sasuke, as even though she was looking at it from outside the window, she could still remember when she would come here with her father. Its dark gray water, still so dark even under the light of the low sun, Sasuke watched as it heaved to th e gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching uneven summits and crowned with austere, soaring first. It was all gray from a distant, but as they pulled in and got into the beach, you could see more dull colors of green and blue. It was amazing, and the seagulls all moved around.

Sasuke followed everyone down to the beach as she watched the waters as Neji lead all of them to a ring for driftwood logs. It was as if people came around here for small parties to place fire circles and were left so they could be used again. Lee and some others gathered driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Neji asked as he came near her.

Sasuke was sitting on an edge, around the other girls and watched as Neji light fire into the gathered wood "No" She replied as the wood started to burn.

"You'll like this then, watch the colors" Neji smiled at her. All Neji wanted was to have Sasuke's attention and gain something out of it. He lit some more branches, and smirked when Sasuke commented on how blue the flames had turned. He looked up to Sasuke's face, and took in her large black eyes and how they stared at the flame, he smirked. "The salt does it, pretty huh?"

"Yeah" Sasuke nodded.

"So," Neji said as he stood, and rushed to sit beside her. Sasuke was not sure what he was going to ask when Sakura got his attention.

"Neji, you are being rude!"

"What do you mean I'm being rude?"

Sasuke ignored them as she watched the flames lick up and change from blue to green. A little later, they all decided on a hike to the tide pools. It was fin and Sasuke decided to join the hike. Neji was happy Sasuke was going, but the hike did not last long. When they got hungry, they decided to go back, Neji walking beside Sasuke all the way, but did not get to talk to Sasuke much since the other boys were teasing and were all jumping around, acting rowdy.

Sasuke just silently followed until they reached camp. Neji decided that he was going to talk to Sasuke one way or the other, but as they reached camp, there were more teens there. There was one with long hair in a pineapple ponytail with dark skin, and another one with same tan skin and long hair. Sasuke smiled when she saw familiar blond hair, and bright blue laughing eyes that turned to her. The grin that pulled over those strong white teeth was so familiar to Sasuke, as she would see that smile when she was younger.

"Hey you guys, this is Shikamaru, Kidomaru, and-"

"SASUKE!" The blond one had rushed over to Sasuke, and crushed her into a bear hug as he lifted her from the ground.

"Ouch, Naruto, you are hurting me" Sasuke gasped, trying to push off of her. She was never one for hugs. Especially not Naruto's enthusiastic hugs.

Naruto kept grinning as he placed her down "I've missed you dude! I had heard you got in but I didn't think I would see you!" Everyone had already been passing food around and snaking, but everyone was surprised at the reunion between both friends.

"I had nearly forgotten you existed, dobe" Sasuke sarcastically said, "I didn't think about seeing you either"

"So mean, so mean!" Sasuke laughed. Eventually everyone understood that they were childhood friends, and Sasuke sat next to Naruto as they started to eat. There was mild chatting going around, but Neji looked completely scornful to see that once again, Sasuke's attention had been taken away from him. While Naruto ate, he stayed silent so Sasuke was able to go back to her thoughts.

During lunch, the clouds started to advance, sliding across the blue sky, and covering the sun momentarily making shadows appear across the beach. Everyone was a lot calmer now as they moved along the beach, playing as they ran across in small groups. Some were playing around the water, and others seemed to think about going again on a hike to the tide pools. Sasuke smirked when she saw that Neji and Sakura were heading to one of the shops in the small village, although some others went with them.

Soon, there was only Naruto, Ino, and Sai and some other kids. It had been some time since Sasuke had last seen Naruto, but the boy was a bit younger than him. He had shaggy blond hair, and deep expressive blue eyes. His tan skin was flawless, but other than that, he had high cheekbones, and still a lingering childish roundness around him chin. Naruto was around fifteen years old, if Sasuke remembered right, and she felt nostalgic at looking at the new changes in the blond boy, whom was growing up already. Sasuke had always seen Naruto like a brother, but she never admit it or said anything about it "So, what have you been up to Sasuke?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you suddenly moved here. Did something happen?"

Sasuke shook her head, unsure of what to say to Naruto. He's always been her friend, but the reason she moved here was not something she was ready to share with just anyone. It was her own little secret and she preferred to keep it-forever if possible "Nothing. How have you been?"

"Sasuke, I'm serious!"

Sasuke sighed; she knew Naruto was not going to leave her alone. She decided to give him a briefing, and keep out the main details just to apace the blond, "Well you know what I…" Sasuke said, her voice going into a whisper "I ended up with some pretty bad people back in Arizona…it happened a night I snuck out. It had been a bad idea, and I had to move away. I'm alright though"

"I see" Naruto nodded his head. Although he really did not understand it, he did understood Sasuke in a way "So, how do you like it here so far? I rarely remember you ever staying so long"

"It's alright"

"Anything new"

Sasuke made a face, "Well, I kind of have a thing for this guy there" Sasuke shrugged "but nothing else, everything just seems new and slow, but at the same time…so empty."

Blinking at Sasuke's words, Naruto decided not to ask their meaning "Hey, what's his name?" just as Naruto asked that, their attention was called by Ino on the other side. The long haired blond smirked.

"How do you know Sasuke, Naruto?" She asked, loudly and Sasuke did not like the tone she used. She sounding threatening, and almost imposing. It was as if she disliked the very idea that Sasuke even had a best friend here, who was also a male.

"I have known Sasuke since I was in diapers!" Naruto grinned.

"How nice" Ino smiled, but it was almost sarcastic. "Hey Sasuke' it's too bad that the Uchihas couldn't come along, didn't anyone think to invite them" Sasuke felt slight anger rise in her as she could see that Ino was still mad that Itachi had called her. Ino acted like a friend, she probably would be her friend, but it's almost as if something between them was hostile. Sasuke hated her for it, but before Sasuke could say anything, another boy from the group talked.

"You mean Dr. Fugaku Uchiha's family?" The boy narrowed his eyes. Sasuke believed he was the one that had been introduced as Kidomaru.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Ino asked, as she turned to face him a little. It seemed to interest her that the one she was talking to know the Uchiha's.

"The Uchiha's don't come here" That alone closed the subject. His voice left no room for argument, and the way he said it, he nearly sounded indifferent to any details as to why they were not allowed. It was an odd thing to say. It unnerved Sasuke.

To Sasuke it almost seemed as if he was commenting that the Uchiha's not only came here, but they were not allowed to come. It was almost disturbing, the way he had said the mere statement as well and it made Sasuke fell uncomfortable. She felt Naruto tug at her sleeve and ask her to stand up. Both soon found themselves walking down the edge of the salty ocean water.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Naruto looked around and shrugged.

"It's odd, but hostility sort of grew when the Uchiha's first came." He said in disdain. "That was about two years ago…"

"Naruto…my last name is Uchiha, in case you forgot. What does it mean" Sasuke felt questions bubble into her mind. Who are the Uchiha, and only two years? Where did they come from and why where they here…Sasuke mentally groaned, knowing that the only one she could ever ask this questions to where Itachi. Seeing how Itachi liked dancing around her with his words, she knew she could not expect an easy and solid answer out of him.

"Look, I have no idea what is going on, no one ever told me anything, but I have kind of figured it out myself…the Uchiha's are strange…" Naruto started to say, "They say that they are like the….cold beings, but at the same time they are not"

"Strange? Cold…what?" Sasuke had an incredulous look on her face.

"Sasuke, there is something odd that Jiraiya has started talking about with Tsunade, both of them have been talking to me about our culture, and what I am supposed to ascend to, but to me it sounds all like a bunch of bull." Naruto shook his head "They referred back to the _Jūbi _history, about a long time ago, nine individuals were chosen for the job, and they were Jinchuriki's." Sasuke watched Naruto as he said, "It means containers of creatures, the power of human sacrifice, or something like that-I don't really understand"

"Naruto" Sasuke softly said, looking at the confusion swirl in the blue orbs of the boy before her.

"Hah, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this"

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything, I kind of think I get that it's all in your family's culture and beliefs" Sasuke said "You are entitled to keep your traditions and history to yourself"

"Yeah, but I want you to understand Sasuke, that even if you are an Uchiha, I couldn't stand the fact if you couldn't come and hang out with us" He waved a hand over the beach and onto the sand where the other males were.

"Don't worry" Sasuke smiled, a forced one just to reassure Naruto. "But what did you mean the Uchiha are strange, do you know them?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, well, about that, let me tell you a little odd story"

"Alright"

"Okay" Naruto took a deep breath and turned to face the ocean, watching the waves. He was so happy to see Sasuke again, and he was glad that she is all right. Sasuke might not know it, but Naruto admires her. When he first met her, he thought Sasuke was equal to him and a boy, and she became his role model. He trusts her "You see, my family is a combination of Uzumaki on the females side, and Namikaze from the males. Either way, we are all tied to one clan that seemed to disperse a long time ago known as the Senju, that has now evolved." Naruto paused to make sure he was saying things right "and well, a long time ago, an enemy made itself known to us and exposed the secret of creature inhibitions within us."

"Creature inhibitions" Sasuke repeated, interrupting Naruto.

"Yeah, something like being human and a creature at the same time." Sasuke blinked "Kind of like werewolves, but not really that, we are more diverse in creatures, like were-beasts, none werewolf shape changers."

_Were-Beasts_….

Sasuke had never heard that term before. He glanced at Naruto to see that he was looking her over, with a large grin on his face. She scoffed. "Alright, I'll bite, what does this have to do anything with the Uchiha?"

"Well, they are not the enemies, but they say we have to be cautious around them because they resemble the cold ones"

Sasuke scowled "Who are these cold one's you are referring to?" Naruto shrugged.

"I have no idea, they haven't told me much yet, and all I know is that they are supposed to be dangerous, agile, and disgusting in every sense. As far as I know, they are also the enemy…because of what they do. Of course, it is said that not all the same, but they resemble the cold ones so we have to be cautious, because they all have one thing in common. But even so, it seems like the Uchiha clan is quiet, and calmer, more controlled…as you would say civilized"

"Civilized, and a deal was made of what?"

"No stepping onto these lands and their secret would never be exposed to anyone else. It is all agreed, and we keep their secret. All part of the deal that was created over centuries ago…or so" Naruto shrugged.

"Secret…so, these Uchiha are like the ones that created this deal long ago? Is that why you don't allow them here…but"

"No, they are the same Uchiha's whom made the deal with a great-great-great grandfather of mine" Naruto got a thoughtful look "I know, that your father is an Uchihia, but he was not always an Uchiha, it was a last name he was given when he was young…right"

"I suppose" Sasuke said "I wouldn't know what to tell you, my dad was adopted a long time ago by a woman named Ayame Uchiha, and she raised him along with her husband Artimes Uchiah. Dad said that they were killed when he was young, but by that time he was ready to be independent and take care of himself. Then he met my mother….Kurenai Yūhi"

"Hmm" Naruto nodded, his eyes seeming to shine with a tinge of guilt and then just grow bright again. This made Sasuke narrow her dark eyes at him. "Well, either way, it can't be changed, and the facts seem to be there"

"But you don't believe in your own words either"

"No" Naruto said "But Kiba does, he's nineteen and older and experience, but he's grounding it hard as well. Like he knows something I don't and it's so unnerving." Naruto shuddered, remembering the way Kiba would look at him, and the way he would always watch him. Then there was his best friend Gaara, whom seem to be pulling away from him, and growing slightly more quiet and angry. Everyone around him seems to be changing and he seemed to be staying the same. Even Sasuke looked different to him now, more beautiful, female, and more…mature.

"About enemies, and all, but how bad could they be for them not be allowed into the grounds here?" Sasuke asked. She already knew Itachi could not be human, not after the way he saved her…and she witnessed his strength.

"Well, I know for sure that Fugaku was one of the first one's here, and the covenant they have has grown, at least that is what they are saying, but as to what they are, they are blood drinkers…or what many people would call Vampires, you know, whatever the name, they are all the same"

Vampires…

Sasuke's back straightened, every muscle in her body became tense, and her mouth dried. The word kept repeating itself in her head repeatedly, vampires…vampires. She looked out onto the ocean, swallowing hard, trying to subside the fear that entered her. It could not be…but Itachi felt so warm…it could not be. Sasuke really hoped that her expression was not telling, but even so, she tried to regain herself and face Naruto once more.

Naruto laughed then, a lighthearted chuckle "You look a little frightened"

"Yeah, the way you said it was kind of scary" Sasuke said, sounding breathless in her own ears. "But Vampires?" She nearly choked on the word "The Uchiha?"

"I don't know, but it's a crazy story Sasuke." Naruto smiled "I see now why it's better not to tell it, it seems to fall bad in the ears of others"

Sasuke forced a laugh out of her mouth "I won't say anything," Sasuke promised.

"Yeah, but I kind of abused the deal made with them, not to tell anyone, and I just told you"

"Not necessarily" Sasuke said, "You only told me what you knew, but not even you believe it, do you?"

"Come on Sasuke, how can someone live that long? I'm thinking that it's just their last name and the fact that they are pompous little rich kids that we don't like them" Naruto shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "And Sasuke, don't tell Madara anything about this either, he'll go ballistic finding out that we are telling you odd tales about the Uchiha, and that because of it we are not all going to hospital of need be."

Sasuke shook her head "Yeah, promise, not a word to my dad" Sasuke tried to smile as well as she could, looking Naruto in the face. She didn't want to believe what she just heard, for more than one reason. "It's still an awesome story Naruto, thank you for sharing it with me"

"Welcomed" Naruto said, and then got a sly look on his face "So, you never told me who the guy you are interested in is, since we got interrupted" Sasuke was not sure how to respond, or if she should even tell Naruto. Then she decided she had better tell him and gauge out his reaction. Just as she was about to tell him who she was interested in, they heard someone making their way over to them, and snapped their heads to look at who was coming their way. They spotted two people, and Sasuke could see that it was Neji and Sakura. Both of them were kicking rocks as they walked, Neji seeming to pick up his speed when he saw that she was not alone and Sakura seem to glare daggers into his back as she followed.

"There you are Sasuke; we've been looking for you!"

"Is that him?" Naruto asked, taking in the glare that Neji was giving him. It was clear that he did not like that Naruto was close to Sasuke. "Is he your boyfriend?" he added before Sasuke could respond to his first question.

"No, and no" Sasuke answered firmly "And never" she added. Naruto grinned.

"Good, he looks like an ass, you could do better"

"Really" Sasuke said, and shrugged. "Anyways, you should really come visit me down in Konoha, we still have to catch up" Sasuke smiled softly "you really have grown Naruto."

"Thanks" Naruto smiled widely, feeling proud "And yeah, I'll see what I can do" Sasuke nodded, wanting for once to just have normalcy in her life. Something told her that was not something she was never going to get. And if what Naruto just told her was true, it seems that she had never had close friends that were normal either. Everything seems so complicated…and she could not understand half of it. At least she did not want to believe it.

It did not take long before Neji had reached them, looking over Naruto and the fact that he was young made him feel better. Like if his age was a barrier from keeping Sasuke away from him. Sasuke could have rolled her eyes at the unnecessary jealousy and the whole macho act Neji seemed to pull just to try and catch her attention. Sasuke was not into Neji, and she did not feel like she was even a price to be fought over. Neji only seemed to serve to annoy her. Sakura was soon there with them as well, looking from Neji to Naruto and then to Sasuke.

Neji soon turned towards Sasuke "Where have you been?" he asked, wanting every detail of Sasuke's whereabouts.

"Here" Sasuke said, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura and Naruto both laughed.

"Okay" Neji blinked, unsure if he just made himself sound a little stupid "Come on then, we're packing to leave, it's getting dark and it might rain soon" with that he turned to leave, and Sakura stayed with them. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and she smiled at her.

"It was nice to see you again Sasuke," Naruto said, coming near as well.

"Yeah, we'll hang out again, soon. Maybe if Dad decides to come down to Jiraiya's place"

"Alright" Naruto grinned, and then turned his eyes to Sakura. The little rosette flower that had yet to speak "And you are?" he asked. This seemed to take Sakura back, making her fluster.

"Oh, Sakura, Haruno Sakura…great to meet you…um"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, good to meet you as well" Naruto's introduction was full hearted as he offered his hand to Sakura, and shook it firmly making her blush. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, so you and Sasuke are close…"

"He's like my little brother," Sasuke said.

"Yup, I always believed Sasuke was like an older brother, but she's a girl in the end" Naruto sighed dramatically making Sakura laugh. Naruto's blue eyes took in Sakura's beautiful expressions, and felt warmth in his chest bloom. It felt like spring.

"Anyways, bye Naruto, we have to go"

"Ah, sure, see ya Sasuke, Sakura" Naruto waved at them and watched them go. He frowned and looked back out to the sea. There was still a lot for him to learn- and still a lot that he did not understand.

Once Sakura and Sasuke reached the van, they both jumped in the back, sitting next to Sai. Tenten was in the front seat, dozing off and Ino beside her, looking over and starting to argue with Sakura. Sai would throw a comment here and there about one thing or the other, but in general, they left Sasuke alone to her thoughts.

Thoughts she did not want to have.

Thoughts that made her shiver…in fear…in something else, she did not know what she was feeling anymore. It was hard.

It was so hard to accept what she had just heard.

And then she remembered, vague words. Probably hers, a dream, or her mother, perhaps even her father, but she could not help but place more meaning into them now.

_**The world is made with light and shadow**_

_**The more you know the more the reality falls apart**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Umm...It's been a while, I know. **:) **Thank you to all of you that have review and like this story so far. I've had a hard time with this chapter. This is kind of where I want to give it a more broad twist. Hope you keep liking it though, and Im kind of starting to see how i want to shape it from here...so bare with me ^^;

Please Review.


	7. More Questions Than Answers

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight**

More Questions Than Answers

"_How is it that you are so pale, so beautiful…and yet so warm" _

_Silent cold fingers tickled, and danced over the soft, warm curve of her ivory pale white cheek. The deep look in his eyes was sincere, making her shiver. But a cold grip was on her vulnerable still beating heart, and his breath was cold and sweet smelling making her tense. She stayed, despite every cell in her body telling her that this was wrong, the sadness in his eyes made her stay "So you are not human, what are you?" she found herself whispering._

"_Oh Sasuke, my heart has stopped beating a long time ago" he said. His voice hollowed, and his fingers pressed like hard ice, more firmly into her cheek. "I don't want you to be scared once you find out what I am"_

"_Scared, I am not scared of anything" her deep black eyes locked on his, and he grinned. _

"_I can make you swallow those words…."_

"_You could try" She pulled away "What are you hiding…" Her heart squeezed, painfully. Every time she was near him, overwhelming sadness gripped her. A cold grip on her heart, leaving her breathless, and she was not scared…she was not. However, she wanted to run away._

"_I'm a vampire"_

_And for a moment, she chocked on her own breath. He simply laughed._

_

* * *

_Sasuke frowned, and entered her house. She had been dropped off almost last, but she was glad that Tenten lived next to her so she was not left alone with Neji. All throughout the ride, she had been thinking hard. She had also fallen into a light doze, bringing back memories she wished were left buried in the back of her mind. All in all, she wanted to cry. But she was far to strong and proud for that, so she wouldn't even admit to the fact that she wanted to break down and sob like a baby. It wouldn't solve anything anyways.

"Hey Sasuke, welcome back" her father called once she entered. She grunted a simple greeting in return.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed" she called back.

Madara blinked a couple of times watching his daughter rush towards her room, and then just went back to watching his game. There was not much he could do if Sasuke did not want to talk to him about it, and he was not about to drag it out of her. Moreover, Sasuke always seemed to like to deal with things on her own. With the knowing motion that she was going to be all right on her own, he decided to go back to watching his sport show.

Sasuke made it to her room, and dropped her bag before she climbed into bed, burying her face into her soft pillow. She gripped it hard, sinking her fingers into the cloth, and willed herself to breathe in deeply, and a little more slowly. She tightly closed her eyes, thinking about Itachi…and then his image faded and Sasuke felt like she was left alone and cold. She felt her entire being relax, but fill with anxiety. It had been only a few months since she had stopped thinking about it. The reason she had come to live in Konoha with her father, after years of living in Sound.

Opening her eyes, Sasuke absently stared at her hand. Then his words echoed in her mind, like a faraway memory, that perhaps didn't sound that faraway. It sounded more like an echo in her ear, and in the back of her mind. Frustrating.

'_You know…you are the cutest thing that I have ever seen in my life. I feel nothing but pleasure when I can hold you in my arms.'_

'_I want to be the one to __**claim**__ you, for life…No one has warmed my me that way you have.'_

'_Do you fear me? Are you scared of me? Because, my heart has long ago since stopped beating and I cease to be alive?'_

'_Don't you understand, you and I are for each other? Otherwise you wouldn't be __**what you are'**_

'_Where have you been? You didn't even tell me where you were going!' _

'_You are….you are, and you are __**mine!**__'_

'_Won't you face eternity with me?' _

'_I want to freeze you, with me, to share eternity with…' _

Sasuke let out a shaky breath, clenching her eyes shut. His voice was fading, but like a taunting memory it seemed to resurface into her mind in the most inconvenient of times. And if she listened closely, it was almost as she could hear him beside her. She had run away when that he had asked her to live in the cold world of eternity with him. She could not face that. She could not do that. Sighing, she focused her eyes once more, and for a moment recalled when Itachi saved her. Besides his strong, warm, safe hold, Itachi's eyes had glowed a soft, eerie red color against his beautiful gray eyes. His eyes had flashed in a way different from what she had ever seen before. It was cold, but at the same time reassuring, because he was passion.

Itachi…he was different.

_"In that case, I hope you like living in your world of fantasy; just leave me out of it"_

_"No, I don't question your sanity Sasuke, but its better if we're not friends…__**Trust me**__"_

_"Do you hate me __**Sasuke**__?"_

_"Yes, I know I should stay away from you but I am going to do what I want to do now. I am not going to __**stop myself**__ from claiming you" _

_"I am more like the person that wants to eat you, than to save you most of the time"_

_"Did I hurt you?"_

_"Are you scared of me?"_

_"Whatever you do, please __**stay safe**__. I don't want you to get hurt or even drown by mistake and I mean it as no offence."_

How could he be a vampire?

If she recalled, Itachi's heart still had a pulse in his chest.

No, maybe she was trying too hard to compare. Sitting up, Sasuke decided to reach for her laptop that sat just on the other side of her bed. She gently opened it and ran her hand through the keyboard, before settling on the start button. She watched it start up, quickly turning to her desktop and she moved her fingers over the smooth pad to move the mouse, and clicked on her Firefox Internet. She needed to search for something, but she did not know what exactly, so she started by searching for Vampire facts, and documentations. She wanted to know about all the different kinds of Vampires that existed.

She had never once been interested in the subject of vampires, at least not to do research on them but in a short moment, she had learned a lot, about there being more than one kind of vampire. Of course, she did not dare ask her mother, whom probably knew a lot more. After all, her mother had once been a dedicated hunter to Vampires, searching to rid the world of them. Her mother had her reason for hating them, and it all started with her grandmother. The ambition of hatred, the revenge, and the persistence of death in their family, was the reason why her mother and father did not work out in the end.

Sasuke cursed, and just slammed her laptop shut and dropped down on her bed again. What was she thinking? Researching vampires was like researching the mind of someone that had gone insane. Of someone that had built a myth and did not-or could ever possibly come to know the truth about what a vampire was-is.

With that vague thought, Sasuke reached for her laptop again.

There was something Naruto had mentioned-something that intrigued her. Were-bests. Sasuke was sure that was what Naruto had called them. He had also mentioned something about being an enemy, but that the Uchiha were different and that they asked them to stay away as a pre-caution. They did not want anything to go wrong. Simply typing the words Were-beast in the Google search engine brought her to a variety of choices to choose from. Looking through the first page, she was intrigued by the one called were-beast that are none-werewolf. Each creature was different, and each had it's own origin and purpose. The forgotten legend of each one of them and Sasuke had to wonder if the information that was presented was accurate or not.

Werecat

Werefox

There was a list of others. Sasuke quickly clicked through each and read about them, becoming intrigued by creatures mostly forgotten that no one seemed to use. All of them dominated by the werewolf. After a while of reading information right off the internet, Sasuke decided to search for some book titles on them, writing them down, and then turned off her computer and settled down for the night. She could continue her research tomorrow, or any other day, but for now, it was already late.

Although, her mind would not quiet down, Sasuke tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sound City **

"Where are you going?" The female asked, her long black hair falling behind her, and some obscuring her red eyes. She sighed as she watched him pull on his black long coat, and then his eyes turned to her, flashing, green, sharp. The pale skin of his face glittered as the sun hit it, and he smirked. She shivered, knowing that he knew something she did not. "Umm"

"You know" his voice was cut and quick "Sasuke once told me about a childhood place her mother came from, and she liked to visit…her dear father. I'm almost ashamed of myself for not thinking about it before" He waved a pale hand, and then pushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes "I am going there, her mother is no longer here, and I need to find Sasuke as soon as possible-no one but I can have her."

"But….I mean where are we going?"

"You don't have to come," he said, walking, as he did, passing the windows of his old mansion styled home. He lived here since he had been a child, and then even after his turning, but he could never bring himself to leave the grand estate. This is where he wished to spend eternity. Glancing out through one of the windows, he could see the sun slowly fading behind the tall mountains. He could still remember when he met Sasuke. A little girl, angry, so angry her skin burned with it and she was looking for trouble that night. She stumbled in on him, and he wanted to toy with her—just another victim. That was what he thought when he tried to lure her, but to his surprise, she flinched back and then he saw the divinity within her. '_One fourth on her mother's side, so divine, I can't believe I didn't notice it before—It was right in front of my face even If she didn't tell me'_ he thought.

"We won't let you go alone! And you know why, you are.." The girl cried "Sire!" Frowning, he turned to face said girl.

"Look, I don't care what you do. All I know is that by tomorrow night, I will be heading to Konoha, and I will get Sasuke back" His voice was cold, making the female shiver in fear. She then placed a strong front, and sighed.

"The others and I shall go with you then, seeing that you won't mind"

He quirked an eyebrow, and then turned away from her. He did not care. He was longing, drowning in the warm dreams of holding Sasuke again-yes she is his. Forever.

'_Soon' _he thought, watching the strong sun ' _You will be were you belong, and __I'll turn you completely, **Sasuke**'_

_The lullaby of her beating heart made him lulled him, although he could not sleep. He listened to her instead, through the endless night. He listened to the beat of her heart, every second, every time and he longed to hear his own. Still, his heart was dead, and his breath was cold, but that did not matter—he did not need to breathe to live. Not like the soft puffs of breath that left her in her sleep. He leaned his face close, the radiance of her warm skin apparent to him and his cold skin raised goose bumps over her soft delicate skin. He washed in fascination, the mere reaction of her living flesh compared to the living marble stone that he is._

'_Sasuke' he thought, his hand gripping her chin, and then her cheeks, pressing into her, making her lips part and a small moan leave her mouth._

"_Stop" she breathed, moving against him "don't touch me; your skin is so cold"_

_He chuckled "I can't help it; I'm addicted to the sweet warmth of your skin" She opened her eyes then, a slight color of red glow taking over the mock angry expression on her face. He wondered how she did that, how she shifted the color of her eye from midnight black to a glowing red eerie color. "Open your mouth…" She arched an eyebrow, shutting her lips tight she shook her head._

_He tightened his grip. "Ah" She gasped, her mouth falling open. _

"_What are you Sasuke?" _

_She arched an eyebrow "Isn't it obvious, I'm__** human**__" she smiled, her teeth white, normal, like that of any human. _

"_Really…then your eyes might tell me something else" _

"_It's because, of the one fourth" She breathed "my mother…she's a" She shook her head "doesn't matter" and closed her eyes._

"_Tell me…" He breathed against her face "What are you?" _

_Her breath was even again, and she was asleep once more. It fascinated him, that she could sleep when he could not. It fascinated him that she could retreat away from the real world to the much prefer world of dreams…he envied her._

_Moreover, it made him want her even more._

* * *

**Konoha **

Sunday morning Sasuke calmly awoke and stretched herself before pulling out of bed. She groaned, noting that she had gone to sleep wearing what she had taken to go to the beach and immediately pulled off her clothes, stripping bare as she went to her bathroom, and took a warm shower. She sighed, allowing the water to run through her tense muscles, and relaxed herself. After ten minutes of simple bathing, shampooing her hair and soaping bubbles onto her skin, she finished a final rinse and turned off the water. Pulling a towel on, she made it back to her bedroom to find a new change of clothing.

For a vague moment, she wondered if her father had decided to go to work today—it would be a relief to have the house empty to herself. She pulled her closet open and reached for some loose jeans, and a white shirt. She set it down and began to dry her skin and then towel dry her hair before searching for a pair of underwear. She pulled on her clothing, along with some soft comfortable socks and headed down stairs for some breakfast. She decided Cheerios were perfect for that morning and sat down in the kitchen table, thoughtfully chewing on her food as she glanced out the window. Even though she seemed calm, her mind was still working. Still thinking-about everything that had happened since she came back to Konoha, deeply wondering why it was so different from when she was last here.

Her restless mind soon made her go back upstairs, bundle up in a sweater and scarf, and she ran out of the house. She needed the cold air to calm her thoughts-She did not want to think anymore!

* * *

**Leaf Rocks**

The day was clouded, like always. Uchiha Itachi glanced up to the gloomy sky from his position on the top cliff of the mountain, watching it for a moment. A few years back, his family had moved here, only for the sheer fact that they never aged, and that lead to them moving from place to place. Finding a job was hard in itself, but finding a good home was even harder since you had to have neighbors. It was always a bad thing when a human would come around, too curious for their own good, and bring troubles to them. Years would have to pass before they could move back to their previous location, and it only served to be a pain. Well, in this case, it had been an obsession.

Her name had been Mariah.

She had become obsessed with him.

She had followed him like a lost kicked puppy every time, no matter the rejection. She would swear complete love and loyalty to him, and yet he could see-hear the lies. She did not love him; she was just allured to his beauty just like any pray would be. Hah, he could have laughed at that. Beauty, that was all that attracted a human-as much as they would try to deny it, beauty played a large factor in loving someone. There was nothing like someone beautiful to melt you in your pants, male or female, envy, jealousy, want, lust. That is what she had wanted, a fool who is handsome who would make everyone envy her, because she owned such a person. It sickened him.

Living in a home away from other humans was good, you got to hide, keep your own business, without nosy neighbors. However, she exposed them, she uncovered them—and then she wanted immortality. He had to mess with her head just so she would forget them. At that moment, Itachi resented her; he hated her so much for making his peaceful family had to move from their concealed mansion. Have to change location once more. Now, he had mixed feelings of resentment and appreciation all mixed in together. For if, it was not for her obsession, he and his family would have never moved here, and he would have never met Sasuke.

God, why would Sasuke not leave his mind?

Even as he haunted, he wanted to see her again. He wanted to talk to her some more, get to know her more. He wanted to share so much with her, but in the end he restrained and stayed back…he did not want to expose her to this kind of life. She deserved to live life as she was, a normal person and not a freak like him. A freak because he was a vampire with a beating heart, forever the eternal carnal, never aging of evolution as it best! "Itachi, hurry up, we have to go" Shisui called. Itachi looked over at him and nodded, in a blink of an eye he was beside his cousin.

"Let's leave then" He smirked "I know you miss Temary, as much as I don't"

"Hey, I know what she said is unfair, but she is just worried about you" Shisui hissed, a grin crossing his face, full of flashy bloody fangs. Itachi shook his head in exasperation. Leave it up to his cousin to be so carefree about matters that could probably lead to the death of them. They were after all, a minority when it came to the fact that humans reproduced worst that rabbits did.

"I'm immortal, I have all these attributes, and we are at the top of the food chain. I can snap any human's head with just a finger, and yet, she is worried over me? Because of one tiny little girl, who couldn't even do anything to me even if she tried" Itachi remarked, making Shisui laugh at Itachi's odd logic.

"Look, cousin, we may be vampires, but there is strength in numbers" he sighed "compare to the human race, we are a minority"

"I know"

"Sasuke also might not accept what you are—it doesn't always work out that way"

Itachi was silent for a moment, considering the words. "Sasuke's different" Was what he soon found himself saying. "Something about her…is different"

"Hm, well, yeah, she's the only girl in like a million centuries that you have decided to pay attention to" Shisui rolled his eyes, as if Sasuke would have had to been different for something like that to happen. "Why wouldn't she be different, you probably just want a hot passionate round with her, and besides, she's even tolerated you, I sometimes wonder why she hasn't slapped you yet"

"No…" Itachi glared coldly at his cousin "Sasuke's much more than just that, she's not a cheap fuck. She's a lot more"

"Why is that? She's just another girl, why would she be any more special than the others that have had the gall approached you?" There was a short war of glaring between both cousins. Finally, Itachi cracked.

"I can't read her, okay" Itachi confessed, "I can't breach her mind, I can't change anything about her—she's different" both cousins jumped over the edge of the mountain, solidly gliding down into the treetops. It was a smooth, soundless move as they started to race, at a blur of speed that was there one second and gone the next. Even so, both of them could keep conversation, as if they were running at normal speed.

"So, in other words, you are drawn to her just because her head is off limits to you"

"No," Itachi glared at him "It's more like asking the complicated question, how on earth are you _drawn_ to Temari?" this caused Shisui to blush slightly and got him thinking. Why was he with Temari at all? She had once been human, and in the next instant, she was a vampire, lost, hot, sassy, temper short. She would get under his skin and touch his nerves, but he would still think her cute, adorable-and he loved her. There was no apparent reason for that.

"You got me there, Itachi, I guess our feelings as vampires are just a mystery as they are if we are human," Shisui admitted, but Itachi did not feel satisfied with the answer but before he could voice his thoughts there was more for his cousin to say. "But, if Sasuke ever finds out what you are-do you think, _she_ would accept you?" That was one of Itachi's fears.

"Then, there is nothing I can do, is there? Then grant her what she wishes." Itachi said, with a heavy heart "If she asked me to be out of her life, to vanish, I will" Shisui was shocked.

"You truly would tell her what you are?"

"She's suspicious, but if she can guess it right, I won't deny her words as to my identity"

"This is dangerous you know, do you really wish us to leave here?" Shisui sounded angry, but at the same time, he could understand. Itachi shook his head.

"Only I will have to leave" Itachi answered "Sasuke doesn't know where I live, and I know she won't reveal anything to anyone," Shisui snorted at Itachi's words but both then just kept moving, fast in their speed to get to another clearing, one where they were sure Obito, Hinata, and Temari will be. They were obviously not going to return home any time soon.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasuke was in the middle of the forest that presented itself just in front of her house. She had gone in as deep as she dared, and then had thrown her hands to her side, her head tilted back, and she let out a loud resounding note. It was not a scream, but more of a steady beat that left her lips, loudly and carrying to the tops of the trees. After a while, she took a deep breath, and stopped, lowering her head again and her hands to her side.

Immediately, she felt the pumping in her veins calm. All she was left with was a buzzing warm feeling that now calmed even her most agitated nerves. She let out a long sigh as the silence around her persisted, and she moved her twirled around, her eyes taking in everything around her. Seeing the top green of the trees, the brown broken bark of the trees, and the dead ground of grass beneath her feet, she could even breathe the cold air.

She knew if she asked anymore, all she would forever have were questions.

For now, Sasuke simply wished to clear her mind, so she let out another strong burst of sound past her lips. She did not know whether to be angry, or not. She did not know if she should hate, or kill, but s he wanted the feeling to go away. Vampires with beating hearts-what a load of crap! It had to be. Itachi could not be…and not his family. Were-beasts? Naruto had to have been making all this up. After all, not even he seemed to believe his own words.

Itachi could not be...and even if he was. Itachi was too much different, from everything she had left behind. Her anger started to dissipate from her, and all she was left was with a longing emptiness that never could be filled. But even so, she didn't move as she let her mind go blank. She did not want to think about it…not about it. She could imagine, Itachi being normal, a boy like any other, but special because he actually meant something to her. Normal…a normal boy and girl, just normal that he could be with him in the daylight and no one look at them funny, someone to share a life with-no one else but him.

And even meet death.

A few hours later, Sasuke wondered how long she had stood there, blankly staring at the white sky. After a moment, she was moving again, and this time deciding to go home as the cold was already numbing her nose, lips, fingers, and knees. She had hoped this little exercise would have helped but it had not. Just as she stepped out of the thick woods, the mushy ground, and she cast a gaze down the long road once she was out. Then glanced forward, and quickly went to her house, hoping it would be warm compared to the cold weather that had settled itself outside.

Once she was inside, she quickly changed into much warmer clothes. Thick fluffy socks, sweatpants, and a much larger shirt, and sweater just to drive away the chill from her skin. Once she was settled, she decided to work on homework, at the same time pulling out her ipod, pacing the white head phone into her ear, she searched her playlist for what would fill her mood at the moment. After a while, she found it, # 1 Crush, by Garbage, and she blasted it as loud as she would dare, and sunk into her bed, books in hand, as she listened to the song. She always found she enjoyed the female voice of the singer of Garbage. She could feel herself melt into a zone where she could concentrate on her work completely, listening to Braking up the Girl, and then Bad boyfriend, by the same band, she allowed her ipod to continue on. She was not sure when she fell asleep, but she was woken up by Madara who had come home with some dinner for the both of them.

"Long day?" he asked.

"Very long" She responded. "I'm starve"

"That's a good sign" Madara raised an eyebrow "I hope"

"It's good, don't worry"

After a small talk with her father, Sasuke went to bed. Sleep was much easier now that she felt more at ease with herself. The next day, she was surprised to wake up to a sunny morning. She quickly showered and dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and pulled on a thin sweater as she headed down stairs. She did not bother combing her short hair, leaving it spiky and messy on her head. She had herself a drink, but skipped breakfast as she picked up her keys and backpack before she dashed outside to her car. The ride to school was not long, even finding parking did not take her long. Her mind felt like it was a million miles away as she climbed out of her car, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

She walked closer to the school, but stayed near a sunny area as she allowed the warm rays of the sun sink into her skin. For a moment, she just stood there, watching the way the color of the school building became illuminated by the sun, and the leaves gained a more vibrant and alive color. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and she knew she forever wanted to see more of it.

"Sasuke!"

The mere shout of her name brought her down to earth, making her turn around. She turned around to face Neji whom looked extremely happy to see her. He grinned, waving his hand, looking goofy. "What's up Neji" Sasuke's expression was bored as she spoke, her eyes once more travelling towards the school, for the first time taking in the people that were walking into it.

Neji suddenly moved towards her, so close that he was in her personal space and his head was fast leaning close to hers making Sasuke step back. "Wow, you have blue in your hair, it looks awesome" Neji then brought his hand up to try and touch her hair, but Sasuke had her hand up faster than him and blocked him.

"Yeah, it's not that noticeable, most of the time" she quickly said, and crossed her arms over her chest, backing away. Clearly giving Neji the sign that she was not someone that allowed herself to be easily touched.

"It's an awesome day, isn't it?" Neji decided to change the topic, kicking his shoe on the side of the cemented floor, and bring his hands to his pockets in a sheepish way. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you don't need to point it out, I can see it already"

"Guess so" Neji tilted his head "So anything exciting happen yesterday"

"That would be none of your business actually" Sasuke scoffed, allowing a smile to cross her lips when Neji looked indignant to her reply.

"Umm" He shrugged "alright. Well, that's okay, don't tell me" He stuck his nose in the air, looking away. Sasuke shook her head. There was a moment of silence, and then he was looking at her again, a bright look in his white eyes, as he looked at her with hope "So anyways…I was wondering if you…you know," He shrugged "Well, you know want to go…out with…well me" he shrugged once more, looking at her with an expecting look. "We could go out somewhere, get some dinner or something"

Sasuke tilted her head, as if thinking about it. She could vividly remember when Itachi asked her out, and the way she had turned him down. What made Neji believe that if she was not going out with Itachi that she would go out with him? "Oh…I don't think so Neji, no offence but there is someone out there that likes you a lot more than I do. It wouldn't be fair" Sasuke shrugged.

"What?"

"Oh, you have not noticed?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you haven't noticed, then it's really not worth telling you" Sasuke shrugged, and making sure her backpack was secure on her shoulder she moved forward "Now, It's time for class or we'll get there late" Neji nodded, but the confusion was clear on his face. Still he followed Sasuke to her class before he left to his own.

It was not until lunch that Sasuke realized Itachi, nor his family was here. She almost welcomed it, if it were not for the fact that she was dying to ask Itachi about what she had found out. She wanted to know if he knew about the things Naruto had told her. "Sasuke, come on, you've been spacing out on me all day" Sakura said, a slight pout on her face as she wrapped her arm around hers. Sasuke's eye twitched, wondering if Sakura knew anything about personal space.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Ino snorted, as she passed them so she could get her lunch.

"Is something bothering you Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking a little worried. Sasuke shook her head.

"No, nothing, just you know thinking about things. It's really nothing" all the while Sasuke tried to get her arm away from Sakura's grip, but it was to no use.

"Alright, so, we were wondering if tomorrow afternoon, right after school, if you want to come down to Leaf Shinobi's with us" Sakura's face showed excitement as she pointed to herself, Tenten who was further at front and Ino "We are all going to buy dresses, and anything else we can find for the dance"

"I'm not going to the dance"

"Yeah, but you can help us pick out!" Sakura was insistent "We'll drive in my car!"

"I'll ask my dad, and call you later today to let you know."

"Great, come on, let's get some lunch. I don't know about you but I'm starving" Sasuke was not listening to Sakura anymore. She felt desolation settle within her. For one, she just wanted to go home and bury herself into the comfort of her bed. The fact that scared her the most was that she was feeling this way just because she was not going to be able to see Itachi today. Then, she felt anger rise in her, and made her wonder why she should even feel that way for someone like Itachi. She was not here to be in a relationship! She was here to escape from ever even having to be in one. This was supposed to be her sanctuary.

However, all Konoha has proven to be was nothing but a nuance.

She was not a kid anymore that much was clear. The part of life being simple was gone, and if whoever said ignorance is bliss was blessed, for it is true. Now she knew too much. Therefore, when Sasuke got home that afternoon, she made up her mind. She ate something, and then decided to email her mom, and then wasted time reading anything she could find and wait for her dad to get home.

Sasuke ended up falling asleep and only awoke when she heard the door open to let her father in. She was up as quickly as possible. "Hey Kiddo, fell asleep?" His father mused, as he set down his gun belt and pulled off his jacket.

"Yeah" Sasuke muttered, "I'll go get dinner ready"

"Okay"

Sasuke moved to her feet, and just as she was making her way to the kitchen, she paused "Oh Dad, tomorrow afternoon, I was wondering if I could go with Sakura, and Tenten to Leaf Shinobi, they want to go and look at dresses for the dance" Sasuke shrugged, indifferent to the idea.

"Haruno Sakura?" Madara frowned.

"Yeah"

"I thought you said you were not going to the dance"

"I also said that they want to look for dresses." Sasuke sighed, "I'm just going to help them choose, you know"

"Uh-huh, and since when would someone want to ask your opinion of a dress?" Madara said as he moved to the couch "Last thing I knew my little girl was perfect and happy dressing like any regular boy in jeans and shirts-nothing with dresses"

"Dad, I'm still a girl no matter how much you've tried to raise me as a boy" Sasuke rolled her eyes. Madara let out a laugh.

"Fine, fine, go and have fun"

"Thanks-Uh, make sure you eat dinner, or buy something for dinner"

"Don't worry about me Sasuke" Madara said, already turning on the television and watching "Now if you shall excuse me, I gotta see who's winning the game"

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke muttered, going into the kitchen to start dinner. She also decided to call Sakura before much. When she was finished preparing a meal for herself and her father, she moved to the living room so they could both eat in the couch and watch the game. Then they spent a couple of minutes arguing about what to watch next. Sasuke had wanted to watch some sort of Drama that was coming out, of adventure and danger, but Madara thought it was too bloody and too violent for her. She then pointed out that if she was a boy he would let her. He denied her still. He had wanted them to watch a show with puppets, and talking vegetables, but in the end both ended up watching a cartoon that neither was pleased with.

Before long, it was time for bed.

Sasuke went to bed happy that she got to spend some time with her dad, but as soon as she was out of his presence, the thoughts rose again. It left her restless as she slept, she dreamt about a place she'd never seen before. She was sure she had not, but it only confused her more. The next day was much like yesterday, making Sasuke feel like she was living in an endless cycle. However, as she drove back home and Sakura followed her in her white Mercury, Sasuke decided it was the best change she would have. She had looked forward for this moment all day-To go to Leaf Shinobi.

Ino canceled on them, but that did not stop their plans for today.

Both she and Tenten climbed on, and Sakura smiled at them as she pressed on the gas and drove them away from Konoha-Feeling like three girls out on an adventure!

* * *

Ah, this chapter gets a little Awkward in the end. Hope you all like it alright.

_Sasuke-Fan-723**-Yes. It's been a while :) Too much going on. Slow updates.  
**_

_**Uchihalover99 **Glad you thought it was cool! I was worried you wouldn't like the twists in this story. Glad you are enjoying it. ItaSasu next chapter!:) **  
**_

_narubby23 Lol**, yeah. Now only if I can get to the others. More specifically Junjo no bad , I think that is what it was call-bad memory !  
**_

_**See you all around:)  
**_


	8. Leaf Shinobi

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

* * *

**Twilight **

Leaf Shinobi

Haruno Sakura drove fast. She maintained the speed of 40 mph, as well as the radio loud on her favorite station. Even so, they made it to Leaf Shinobi by four. Sasuke really felt glad that she was out with some girls; it was the first time she really got to enjoy herself. There somehow was little to no drama with Tenten and Sakura. Usually she did not have friends to share these kind of moments with, so she was sure that she was going to enjoy herself. Although, as soon as they got to Leaf Shinobi it was a little tiring to listen to Sakura talk about nothing but the boy's they knew.

"You know, I don't get Neji at all, he asked me out and that was great but it's still more like just friends or something on and Sai is a wreck. I feel bad for him just the other day, he was complaining, you know, Sai, that you Sasuke would not go out with him. He really wants to take you out to prom" Sakura dramatically rolled her eyes as she looked into a couple of shops but they continued to the main mall.

Sasuke scowled, "Can we talk about something else? It's not like I'm interested in any of the boys we know"

"You never are" Sakura agreed and then smirked, "I bet it has all to do with Itachi being in the picture, huh, but I swear no one has ever scored a date with him. I really think you'd be wasting your time with him, give Sai a chance…Although that is why Ino doesn't like you." Sakura grinned.

"I don't care what Ino thinks she should know that Sai's just feeling guilty that he nearly killed me" Sasuke crossed her arms "If he really wanted to make it up to me, he'd stop trying to date me out of guilt. Or I might as well return the favor and try to kill him myself."

"Damn, you're so cruel," Sakura deadpanned, reaching for the door of the mall.

"Haven't you ever had a boyfriend or something?" Tenten asked, tilting her head to the side in thought. Sasuke was popular here, why would she not be popular in Sound as well. Besides that, Sasuke really was beautiful. Tenten would not think Sasuke had any problems getting a boyfriend, unlike her. She was so hopeless when it came to boys.

"Unfortunately, yes, I did have a boyfriend, ex now" Sasuke scowled.

"Must be why you are so bitter towards men now," Sakura murmured darkly and Sasuke glared at her.

"Something happened for you to break up?" Tenten continued to ask, ignoring Sakura's slurs as the girl began to search for a dress. Sasuke nodded her head.

"He was just all wrong for me. I hung out with the wrong crowd, and he was bad news." Sasuke shrugged. "I just really would like it if I didn't have any boyfriends at the moment or anything really. Men tend to be all the same."

"Except for Itachi, he doesn't even seem to know anyone exist past his little family"

"Would you quit talking about Itachi?" Sasuke growled, "That damn bastard has commitment issues. I know. It's the same game he's trying to pull as I want to be your friend, I am your friend, we shouldn't be friends, I say forget it"

Sakura and Tenten looked interested now, "He wanted to be friends?"

"Forget it," Sasuke hissed. "Ooh, look a little black dress."

"Where, where" Sakura began to run around looking for it. Sasuke sighed. Tenten looked at her thoughtfully.

"You really do hide behind a tough exterior, Sasuke, but it seems like you have so much to say, you need to loosen up a bit" Tenten smiled, "So, come, help me search for a dress," Sasuke looked at her offered hand and took it. She really was not in the mood to continue talking about boys and if this ended it, then it was great. It would just be even greater if she could stop thinking about Itachi, the damned bastard.

For a mall that sold clothing, the dress selection was not to die for since it lacked so much. Sasuke would rarely be caught dead in a dress. When she was younger her mother would try to dress her up, but she would always refuse and throw her little tantrums at the thought of even wearing a dress. People stayed away from her as she would glare at them. A particular soft green dress suddenly caught her eye, reminding her of the green dress she had worn to a wedding once.

"I'm going to go try these on" Sakura suddenly said as she pulled out three different dresses and headed towards the dressing area. Tenten was shyer in her selection as she spotted one she liked and excused herself. Sasuke mildly looked at the dresses until she came to the small black one she had mentioned before. It had a strapless tube-top and it looked like it would fall nice around the chest, and hug the waist just right. At the bottom, it ruffled a little, but it looked like it was knee length and slanted.

For a moment, she imagined what she would look like wearing it, but the image was cut short as Sakura popped out wearing a bold red dress that was long and strapless. "Give your honest opinion, Sasuke, how do I look"

"Like a smoldering temptress" Sasuke deadpanned, trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked in the damned thing. It looked like she could hardly walk.

"Not the look I was looking for" she muttered darkly under her breath and went back to the dressing room. Tenten popped out just as Sakura entered, and she fluttered her dress around. Tenten's dress was a pale pink dress that hugged her curves perfectly; it wrapped around her neck, and loosely fluttered into a skirt just above her ankles. Over all, she looked gorgeous.

"So…do I look bad?" she asked.

"You look incredible. It's like that dress was made for you" Sasuke offered her a truthful smile. Tenten returned it and nodded her head.

"Alright, I think I'll take it"

"Oh yeah!" They heard Sakura's voice on the other side of the first dressing room, "You compliment her dress alright but not mine" Sakura grunted, and huffed, and then opened the door again. "What about now?" Sakura this time was wearing a blue dress with two thick straps going over her shoulders in a puffy manner, and it reached down to her heels.

"Try again," Sasuke, said, looking away uninterested. Sakura pouted.

"Mean, Sasuke, you are so mean!" And Sakura childishly returned to the dressing room to continue dressing. Tenten went back to her own dressing room and changed fast. Coming out before Sakura did and smiled at Sasuke again. Both of them waited in silence for Sakura to finish trying on her dress, when the pink haired girl popped out again.

"Now?" she asked.

She was wearing a white dress with multiple straps, and it was knee length. The dress looked tight on her, but it was the best that she had tried on so far. "That looks nice on you Sakura" Tenten commented.

"Tenten's right, you do. I think you found your dress"

"Hmph, finally" Sakura said and strutted back into the dressing room to take it off. As soon as Sakura was finished, they started to look at the shoes and jewelry. While Sakura was talking to a sale's woman about some fake diamond earrings, Tenten and Sasuke were looking at the heel shoes.

"Does are perfect" Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, but they will only match the dress."

"You can make it work" Sasuke looked to the side, a couple of black heels catching her eye, but nothing that she wanted.

"So, when you spoke about your ex-boyfriend…what do you mean by hanging out with the wrong crowd?" Tenten looked concern, "Were you into drugs or something?" Sasuke looked at her surprised. Tenten lowered her head, "Sorry, the curiosity has been killing me"

"It's alright, it would for anyone" Sasuke sighed, "No, it wasn't anything like drugs. It was more of an obsession, a need to explore something else than what I already knew. There were always so many secrets concerning my birth, things my one mother wouldn't tell me," Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I just started to go to night clubs, and then I met him. He was just a bad influence though"

"Is that why you are here?"

"Partly"

"You guys, look at these!" Sakura gushed and Sasuke felt thankful for the interruption. She was not sure what had compelled her to be truthful with Tenten. Part of her thought that it was because Tenten meant no harm to her and she knew Tenten would not tell anyone else. However, Sasuke was still guarded. She had not been telling the full truth anyways.

"Those look incredible Sakura," Tenten gushed.

Sasuke made no comment.

* * *

Soon they were finished dress shopping and while they had planned to go and eat at a small place called Ichiraku, it was still too early. So while Sakura and Tenten left their clothes back in the car and made plans to go to another mall, Sasuke told them that she wanted to go find a book store. Both Sakura and Tenten wanted to come along with Sasuke, but Sasuke told them not to worry and go have fun. Sakura gave her a glare and said that if she did not return in an hour, that she was going to go hunt her down.

It was funny, having Sakura threaten her.

The fact remained though, that Sasuke did not want Sakura and Tenten around to clutter her thoughts. As much as the voice in the back of her head told her that she had no clue where she was going, she just wanted to basically clear her mind that when she did see a book store, she walked away from it. Just looking in the front window told her that they only sold bibles, and some other spiritual books about mind, and soul healing. It was not what she was looking for so she didn't bother to go inside, although she hoped she could find a different book store somewhere in town.

Absentmindedly, Sasuke continued to head more into town. She immersed herself deep in her thoughts about Itachi and what Sakura had said about him; Itachi wanted no one in his life. Yet, Sasuke had neglected to mention that Itachi had asked her out. It was almost enough to raise her hopes that she was someone that at least could come to mean something to him. Sasuke still feared disappointment if Itachi turned out to be just like…him. Nothing good could come out of that, if Naruto's words were right, a vampire. What could be different, she herself did not understand it.

It was worthless.

Sasuke continued to walk south into some tall buildings that looked odd from afar, but up close turned out to be auto shops, and repair shops. She had not been walking for long, so Sasuke knew that she still had plenty of time before she had to meet Sakura and Tenten. Making a turn, it did not take long for Sasuke to realize that she had managed to get herself lost. This was proven as the stores and shops became nothing but storage areas. Sasuke impatiently scowled at herself as she continued to walk and decided to make a turn at another corner, hoping that it would at least let her loop around and return back to the main central shopping area of Leaf Shinobi.

She should have listened to her father and gone to mist in search for a real bookstore. There was not going to be one here at all. Sasuke felt her back stiffen as she was coming up on four men that were suddenly coming her way. They were laughing and being boisterous with each other. They were all tall and slightly bulky, and looked to be wearing casual clothing. Two of them had short black hair, and dark skin. There was a blond man who looked to be the smallest of all of them, and a brunet. Sasuke brushed one of her bangs to the side of her ear, and continued to briskly, walk past them, but just as she had noticed that they were nothing but just probably around their twenties, they had noticed her as well.

Sasuke did not even dare look at them in the eye as she walked past them, trying to concentrate on her escape now and a way back to the main shopping area later.

"Hey, sweetheart!" one called out and Sasuke did not even turn around to look to see who it was. It was obvious she was the one they were talking to, seeing as there was no one else foolish enough to be there. She heard them start to laugh.

"Dude, she ignored you, haha"

"Shut up" And more laughter. Sasuke would have loved to kick their asses, but she was once again concerned with turning the other corner to see if she could loop around. "Girly, wait up!" the same one called after her, his voice raunchy, "Don't you want to come with us and have a good time?"

Sasuke turned the corner, and looked around. She was disappointed to find herself in a one-way sidewalk that had even more warehouse storage areas. Each one of them had been padlocked, as well as it looked like this was the end of the line. She should not be here; the fences around each storage area told her so. Biting her lip, Sasuke looked up at the sky as it was turning dark, with pink, gold, orange, and just a hint of blue that was turning purple the further the sun retreated.

Sasuke also noted that she was hungry. Deciding that standing around feeling disappointed was not going to get her back any faster. Sasuke silently cursed herself, wondering how far she had traveled as she had lost herself in her thoughts. She made a mental note that she was never going to wonder around places that she did not know well if she was going to be lost in her own thoughts.

A slight scuffing noise suddenly caught her ear. Sasuke bowed her head down a little and tilted it as she concentrated in her hearing. Yes, there were footsteps behind her. Brining her hand once more to pretend to brush her raven hair away from her face, she briefly looked over her shoulder to see two of the men she had seen before following her. Sasuke scoffed, a smirk suddenly pulling at her lips as she continued to walk.

She wondered what kind of game they wanted to play with her. Did they want her money? All she had was a twenty in her pocket and no purse with her. Sasuke hated purses for the mere fact that they required you to carry them around in your hands or someone was going to snatch it away. She also feared she might over look it and leave it behind with everything if she had one. If not the money, what else could they want? Her eyes flashed in anger at the thought. They could want something a lot more than just money, if not all together. She found herself licking her lips as she noted that the light was further reseeding from the sky-not that it mattered to her.

She continued to walk down the path she designed for herself while still listening to their footsteps in case they picked up the pace. Briefly, she wondered where the other two had gone. Either way, Sasuke continued her walk. She looked around a corner, but it was not where she needed to run and continued to walk down the same path. She did not dare glance back to see that the men were still following her, she could clearly hear them.

She shivered as the air around her told her it was cold, and she hated the cold. At least it was not raining. A sense of anticipation and adrenaline started to build within Sasuke. If she ran, would they follow her? It was not as if they could outrun her, and it was not as if there was anyone around to see her for who she was. The thought occurred to her, but she was still undecided on whether to run or not. Sasuke risked another look over her shoulder to look at them, and noted that they were intently staring at her back.

Sasuke would have rolled her eyes at them, but it was already taking too long for her to return and her hour was most definitely up. She wondered if Sakura was going to keep her promise and come looking for her. She highly doubted it. Sasuke smirked again when she reached the next corner and turned, swiftly and was pleased that she had left the men further behind her. She really needed to find more people to come around her before she actually did something stupid.

Seeing two cars driving through a main pass, Sasuke decided she was heading the right way and tried to head the same direction. Just as she thought she was home free from having to commit any immoral act, she came to a sudden halt. She found herself suddenly trapped in a boxed in area with blank building walls. Far off she could see the main walk, where there were more people, but they were still very far away. The only thing in between her and getting towards where the other pedestrians were the two other male that had gone missing from the group, the blond man and the brunet. The game became clear to her.

One group made sure to keep an eye on where she was going, and the other two waited for her to make her appearance. Sasuke had to admit that it was clever. Sasuke knew there was no use turning back, seeing as the other two males were close again, their footsteps heavier and louder in her ears.

"Dudes, where'd you go?" the brunet greeted, trying to break the silence that seemed unending as well as seem uninterested in her. Sasuke narrowed her eyes. She made no sudden moves as she just stood there, trying to think of a way to get past them all.

"We just walked around the corner," One of the short darken haired male replied. You could tell that there was a sneer in his tone. Sasuke growled deep in her throat, and continued to walk as she tried to walk past them. That had been Sasuke's main focused, but then another noise grabbed her attention and her mouth watered. She noted that she was closing the distance between herself and the brunet and blond male and halted. Sasuke's eyes flashed again.

The brunet pushed away from the wall, uncrossing his arms and made his way over to her, as if he was a wall trying to stop her from going around them. Sasuke found herself smirking as she came to a halt, leaving a good four feet in between them. "Stay away from me," She hissed, surprising herself at her own tone of voice, but she felt her warning had been issued.

"Now why would I want to go and do that, from someone as sexy as you ma," he flirted, a grin going over his face as the two other laughed and whistle.

Sasuke did not answer him. Instead, she ran her tongue over the tips of her teeth, and tilted her head in wonderment. She wondered if she should attack him with some sort of move, a kick to the groin sounded satisfying, but at the same time, she found herself trying to find another way out of this. Because even though only one was talking, there were still four of them to deal with, and they had started to close in on her. She found herself lifting her hand and signaling for the brunet man to come closer to her. The man laughed a little, looking at her surprised, "Want me to come closer to you, ma?"

Before Sasuke could even respond, there were sudden headlights of a car heading their way. The car was driving at an illegal speed, causing the brunet to jump back in surprise as he car flew past him, barely touching him. Sasuke found herself snapping out of her hazed mind. She had a quick decision to make, and she had no desire to reveal who she was as she jumped towards the speeding car.

Whatever it did, it was her time. Either she would die, or it would stop in time for her to, at least find some sort of safety. Sasuke was shocked to see the car turn on its side and to find that the passenger seat had been open as an invitation to let her in. Sasuke narrowed her eyes to try and see who was in the car when a familiar voice growled out a demand to her.

"Get in"

At the tone of it, everything else she had been feeling melted away and she felt safe as well as something warm just come over her. She dashed into the car, and pulled the door closed behind her without even hesitating. Sasuke instantly relaxed into the velvety soft seat, and even though she could not see his face, she could tell that he was furious. She watched as the car was turned once more, and straightened to lead back to the main road, and the thugs in the street ran for the sidewalks in fear of being run over. Sasuke smirked as she thought that it served them right.

"Put on your seatbelt" Sasuke did as she was commanded to do and then turned toward him, a confused frown etched on her face.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" She asked in a calm voice as if nothing had happened. She could not help it. With the utter safety, she felt being around Itachi, she knew it had to be bad. Relief, safety, and nothing but comfort washed over her. Itachi whom had been just speeding down the road, not concerned that he was going over 85mph, Sasuke narrowed her eyes. He would have turned to look at her, but he feared that she would see his eyes.

Seeing that Itachi was not going to answer her any time soon Sasuke found herself studying Itachi's flawless face. Even though it was dark, she could clearly see it, and watched the anger in his face. What was he so angry about? Something within her asked. And then something in her told her that it was stupid to even asked that. She had just been in an area all alone with four men.

"Are you alright?" she asked this time.

By this time Itachi had reigned in some of his anger, "No," he still snapped angrily.

"Hmm" Sasuke said as she sat in silence, watching him as he looked out at the road maliciously. For a moment, she thought she caught a hint of red in his eyes, but it seemed to be gone before she could fully analyze it. Then the car came to a stop, and Itachi cut the engine and everything. Sasuke briefly looked out the window, but she had no idea where they were, and she did not care at all.

"Sasuke" Itachi's voice was calmer now, controlled.

"What" She quietly asked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Sasuke shot her own question. "At least look at me, already. Did I do something to get you pissed off?"

Itachi did turn, but to glare at her. "Don't be funny Sasuke, this is serious. Those men had every intention on hurting you"

Sasuke pouted, and looked to the side defiantly, "Wouldn't be the first time," she muttered.

Itachi exhaled sharply, "What"

Sasuke realized to late what she had said, "Nothing, just forget about it."

"Too late," Itachi reached for her arm and pulled her closer toward her so their faces were just inches apart. "What did you mean by that?"

Sasuke sighed, and found herself leaning close towards Itachi, pushing their foreheads together. "It's all in the past, we don't need to go back there, I don't want to go back there" she gave him a pleading look.

"You are driving me crazy," Itachi hissed. "Just please, put my mind in peace and tell me"

"Only if you tell me why you would want to know, why do you care. You don't even want to be my friend"

"I want to be your boyfriend, and I want to know about you. What other reason could there be?" Itachi released her arm and Sasuke sighed again. Their foreheads were still pressed together and she brought her hands up to each of his cheeks, soothing the deep marks that ran down his cheeks.

"I'm fine. And what happened in the past is just that. It was just an ex boyfriend. He was not exactly what he pretended to be. It just got so complicated I came here to live with my dad, seeing as here were so many lies simply going around" Sasuke shrugged. "She's getting married, she doesn't need me. And I didn't need her worrying about whom I was hanging around with. It was my mistake,"

"You are still hiding something," Itachi muttered.

Sasuke smiled at him as she let go of his head and pushed back into her seat. "Aren't we all?"

"Guess you're right" he admitted. Still, Itachi wanted Sasuke to tell him everything.

"Feeling alright now?" Sasuke asked a smirk on her face. Where did she get off coming off looking all calm as if nothing serious had happened?

"No" He narrowed his eyes at her and reached out to pull on her cheeks. "You don't seem concern enough either, that bugs me"

"Ouch" Sasuke muttered, and ended up laughing. "What's wrong with you?" She said, pushing his hands away.

"I wanted to kill them" he admitted, "So fucking bad. I ought to go back there and run over their asses, make sure they are nothing but a pile of guts. And yet you look like it's all a party"

"That's what life is" Sasuke smiled, and then shyly looked down. "Helps that you make me feel safe." Itachi looked at her with a shocked expression. "Don't look like that," she whispered. Itachi chuckled darkly as he sat himself more comfortably in his seat. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven" Itachi muttered, trying to keep his mind off what she had said about feeling safe with him.

"Crap, Sakura and Tenten must be looking for me."

"Hn" Was all he said as he turned the car on again and turned the car around to speed back into the town of Leaf Shinobi.

* * *

Sasuke was amazed that Itachi had them back in no time at all, and smoothly drove until he parked parallel to the sidewalk. Sasuke rose and eyebrow when she noticed that they were at Ichiraku and both Sakura and Tenten were outside, looking anxious as if waiting for her.

Sasuke scowled, "How did you know…" her sentence was cut off when the sound of him opening the door jolted her. She looked up at him incredulously. "Where are you going?"

"Taking you out to dinner" Itachi replied as if it was the most natural thing in the whole world. Sasuke glared when he shot her a small smile and closed the door. Sasuke unbuckled her belt and fluidly stepped out of the car to meet him already on the sidewalk. "Go place Sakura and Tenten out of their misery before they go out looking for you and they end up in trouble as well"

Sasuke childishly stuck her tongue at him, but turned to do as he told her when he growled so deliciously in a threat that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Sakura, Tenten!" she called out, catching their attention. Both girls rushed towards her, looking relieved to see her. Sakura threw Sasuke a suspicious look when she saw Itachi next to her.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, a glare directed towards Itachi.

"Got lost, and luckily ran into Itachi" Sasuke smoothly lied, a smile on her face to make it more convincing. Itachi could have growl at how sexy her deviousness was, but he distracted himself listening to Sakura and Tenten both rant about how Itachi might be stalking Sasuke.

"Right" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke smiled. "Yup"

"Um, are you going to want to eat?" Tenten asked, "Sakura and I ate already, since we had to wait for you and it was getting late- sorry"

"It's alright" Sasuke said, she was about to tell them that she could go without eating until she got home, but Itachi's arm was suddenly wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest.

"I asked her to dinner. If you don't mind, I will be taking her home as well" Itachi's voice was seductive, and irresistible that caused both Sakura and Tenten to blush. Sasuke did not have any doubt Itachi was also using those eyes of his.

"Uh…" Sakura looked from Itachi to Sasuke and Sasuke just kept on smiling. "Sure, go ahead. As long as it's not a problem with Sasuke," Sasuke did not say anything but the sideway glance she gave Itachi told them that there was nothing more that she preferred than to be alone with him. Itachi caught her look and raised an eyebrow at her in question. There was wicked look in her eye.

"Alright" Tenten waved at them, "See you tomorrow Sasuke, uh and Itachi" She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the car while the pink haired girl was still gaping at them. Both Sasuke and Itachi watched as Sakura and Tenten walked towards the car, and kept throwing curious glance their way. As soon as both were in and drove away, Sasuke turned to Itachi with a sharp glare.

"Just for that, you have to answer every question I ask you" Sasuke hated that Itachi's face was unreadable to her. She scowled at him.

Itachi suddenly reached for her hand and pulled her towards the restaurant, "Whatever, let's just go eat." Sasuke allowed him to pull her inside, resigning herself to her fate. Once they both entered, it was easy to see that the restaurant was not crowded. Not that it mattered. They were greeted by a female blond waitress that grew large gaga eyes when she saw Itachi. Sasuke felt like gouging out her eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku!" She was mostly looking at Itachi. She threw a brief glance at Sasuke, and then back to Itachi.

"A table for two" Itachi's voice was just as smooth as always and Sasuke felt like pinching him.

She threw another glace over to Sasuke, frowning a little to her but a smile quickly replace it. The woman led them to a table in the center where there were other people, but Itachi frowned at it.

"Something more private" he insisted.

The woman was stunned by him and started to lead them to a smaller table booth away from everyone, and signaled to it "Is this more to your liking?" Sasuke noticed that she was a little flustered and throwing shy glances at Itachi. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, and glance at Itachi as he offered her a small polite smile.

"Perfect"

Sasuke could have rolled her eyes when the woman actually stumbled, going weak in her knees. "Pathetic" she muttered under her breath.

"Someone will be out here to take your order shortly," She said, and stumbled her way away from them.

Itachi turned to Sasuke with a smirk, "Did you say something?"

"Dunno, did I?"

"Yes, I'm sure you said something" Itachi said as he gestured for her to sit down. Sasuke slid into the booth and Itachi did so, on the opposite side.

"I think you're hearing things"

"If you say so,"

Before anything else could be said, the person that was to take their orders came out. Her eyes instantly settled on Itachi. "Good evening, I'll be taking your orders tonight, what would you like to drink?" She greeted warmly, mostly smiling at Itachi.

"I'll have a coke," Sasuke answered.

"I will as well"

The woman nodded, her eyes still on Itachi but briefly glancing at Sasuke with disbelieve. "I'll be right back with that," She offered, leaving reluctantly.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi asked Sasuke, amused when he saw her glaring daggers at the woman that had just left.

"A way to murder her" Sasuke muttered and turned back to Itachi "She's obviously already head over heels for you,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't act like you don't notice it, she was tripping over herself as she left" Sasuke then made the mistake to look at Itachi's amused eyes. It made her blush.

"Are you jealous?"

"I never said that"

"But you implied it"

"No, I did not!"

The moment of teasing was cut short as the same woman returned with their order. She place both cokes on the table, and some breadsticks. "Are you ready to order?" she chirped happily, Sasuke swore the woman was fluttering her eyes at Itachi. Not that she could see it.

Itachi was not looking at her though as he looked through the menu and Sasuke decided to do the same. "Sasuke, what would you like?" Itachi asked after a brief moment.

"The hamburger and fries" Sasuke answered.

Itachi nodded, "I will have the same"

The woman nodded, "I'll get your order right away" she answered and walked away again.

"You seem to be ordering the same things as me," Sasuke suddenly said and Itachi smiled at her.

"I don't usually come to a restaurant to eat"

"Oh yah, no friends other than your family?" Sasuke asked, tilting her head a little, "Everyone talks about how you seem uninterested in getting a girlfriend, or perhaps even making a friend. But you still seem pretty eager when it comes to me."

"You talk too much, just drink your coke."

"Okay, enough of that, let's get to the real issue. What were you doing over there, how did you find me, how did you know I was there?" Sasuke asked, looking at Itachi's beautiful dark eyes. There was some hesitance in them.

"Coincidence"

"Seems too much to be coincidence," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Out of the fact that you could have been mauled, raped, and cut you are more worried about how I managed to show up in time"

"Well yeah" Sasuke knew that sounded weird. She should have been terrified beyond belief. She should have been crying, cold, shaking, maybe even have gone into shock. But all she had felt was exhilaration and then pure safety when he had showed up. It was hard to be scared when you felt incredibly comfortable and safe. "Why are you so pissed off?"

"Sasuke, you have no idea what they were thinking"

"Like you do…"

Itachi frowned, but he had made up his mind. He was going to tell her. "I can read minds, Sasuke. I know what they were thinking. The way I feel about you, is so possessive that I wanted to kill them just for their thoughts"

"Does that mean that you can read my mind as well?" Sasuke was looking at him in awe and Itachi shot her a look of disbelief.

"Out of any other person in this room, your mind is the only one I can't read"

"Why?"

Itachi shook his head, Sasuke was unreal "I don't know Sasuke. I guess it doesn't matter."

At that point, the waitress returned with their food, and placed it down. She looked at Itachi flirtingly "Just let me know if you want anything else"

"No, thank you" Itachi was quick to dismiss her as he focused on Sasuke again.

"Will you tell me what you are?" Sasuke said, and took a sip of her soda.

"Wouldn't you much rather guess?" Itachi asked as he picked up a fry and ate it. Sasuke gave him a look as she picked up the hamburger and largely bit into it. Itachi continued to watch her as both ate. He had never seen a girl like Sasuke before. There was a fork and knife sitting at the side of her plate and yet she opted for biting into the burger than cutting it into pieces. Itachi found it endearing.

'_If I were to go by the standards, vampires don't eat, they don't drink coke. Yet, Itachi is, which makes Naruto's deduction of vampires seem a little impossible…' _Sasuke thought as she continued to eat her food. '_But there is something strange about Itachi that is not human. I know it is stupid, but I really believe him when he says he can read minds… Can there be different kinds of vampires?' _She thought. "I guess it wouldn't be too hard to guess as I have a theory"

"And what is your theory?" Itachi pressed.

"I'm not telling you"

Itachi scowled. They continued to eat further until finally he seemed to be finished and leaned towards her. "Alright, I followed you here" Itachi admitted. "But that is only because I can see the amount of trouble you can draw to yourself. Its disconcerting to let you go out anywhere alone."

"Because you saved me from getting killed by Sai's truck?" Sasuke asked, "Maybe I was already meant to die."

"I'd say your time was up when you met me"

Sasuke smiled, "I wouldn't be too sure."

"Besides that, it's not easy to follow you since I can't enter your mind, so I was following Sakura's seeing as she has the loudest thoughts ever. At first, I had not noted you were missing, but when I did, I went searching for you. I was not sure where you had gone, only that it might be the bookstore, so I started to read people's mind to see if they had noticed you. And then I read the mind of one of those thugs, it was hard to leave them alone without decapitating them for their thoughts and what they could have done to you."

Sasuke found herself finished eating. "I guess I should thank you for saving me"

"I'd do it again" Itachi admitted, "Ready to go home?"

Sasuke nodded, despite the fact that she did not want to be away from him. Just as they stood, the waitress returned, a smile on her face. "Was everything to your satisfaction?" she asked overjoyed.

"We would just like to pay now" Itachi said, reaching for Sasuke and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The waitress stuttered, but they quickly managed a quick transaction of paying before they both left. Sasuke did not pull away from Itachi as he walked her around the passenger seat and opened the door for her. Sasuke sat back and pulled on her seatbelt as Itachi walked around and entered the driver side.

Itachi started the engine and pulled to the road, "Now, it's your turn to tell me about your theory of me"

Sasuke found herself looking at him incredulously as he chuckled.

* * *

Ha, and update. Thank you for all that revies,..not many lol. oh well :) I lost this chapter once before and was really pissed about having to write it again seeing it was not going to be the same but i finished it and tried to get back into it. took so long lets hope i lose no more of my story chapters.

this one wasn't the only one.

Please review


	9. Theory And Truth

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

* * *

**Twilight**

Theory And Truth

"I still have one more question to ask you though"

Itachi's car zoomed down the road, at a speed not legal where he was driving. In the passanger seat, Sasuke pouted as Itachi turned to give her a disapproving look. Their little starring contest lasted a minute, until finally; Itachi simply sighed and accelerated the car even more through the empty and quite street as he gave one short nod. "Alright, one"

"How does your mind reading thing work?" Sasuke asked, a thoughtful look on her face, "Seeing as you can't read my mind." Itachi stayed silent for a moment, but Sasuke stared at him expectantly. She was not going to let him evade answering. Throwing a glance at her and seeing her determined face had Itachi sighing, and caving into her.

"Well, as to how I can read minds that is something different to the fact that I can. I just can hear anyone that is within my range as if they were normally talking, except its their thoughts. I can also get into their thoughts and change them or place an idea in their head. It isn't complicated" Itachi shrugged, "Everyone has open thoughts, I have had to train to tune them down. But I can also isolate one voice out of a crowd of people if I needed to. I usually try to tune it out, it's difficult being around someone and knowing all their thoughts," Itachi frowned, "It can also be frustrating to confuse their thoughts, and the words they have spoken, and even more frustrating when you hear their thoughts when you know you shouldn't. it's like around me, no one has privacy"

Sasuke nodded, feeling understanding to Itachi's gift and dilemma, "Interesting, but why not mine?" she curiously asked, pressing him for more.

Itachi smiled wryly at her. He sometimes found himself wondering what she was thinking. Although most of the time he liked not knowing what she thinking. Being around Sasuke brought silence, and he felt…normal. He felt like this is how things should be, the thoughts of the other person left in mystery, and that made it much sweeter to hear the person speak them. Being what he was already adding the mind thing it made his existence complicated. Sometimes even, full of headaches when he wanted everyone to just, shut up, "I don't know why, there is nothing but silence coming from you. I'd love to know what you are thinking at moments when you ask me things like this, but at the same time I like that I can't read you. As frustrating as it can be, when I'm used to differently, I wouldn't want to invade your thoughts."

Sasuke scowled a little. Why would her mind be off limits to Itachi anyways? At least Itachi was talking to her now. Besides, if Itachi could read her thoughts, he would have found out every-crucial part of her life. Knowing he was not invading her mind, gave her room to appreciate telling him herself, about her own dilemma "Guess I must have some sort of powers that block me from you" Sasuke smiled at him.

"Yeah, maybe you need to let your walls come down" Itachi lightly teased.

Sasuke shook her head. She did not think it was wise.

"Alright, now it's my turn. You have had enough stalling. Tell me your theory about me," Itachi shot her a playful look and Sasuke glared at him. She knew she could not keep dancing around him, just as she had asked him to stop doing with her. He had honestly opened up, so it was the least she could do. She nodded her head.

"Alright" Sasuke chewed on her bottom lip, thinking if she should let some things out. Although, she found herself having many things she wanted to confess to him. "How should I explain it to you?" She said looking out the window. Her eyes caught how fast they were moving and Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. He was going way faster than anyone would dare go. Itachi caught her eye and she noted that he was waiting for her to speak. Sasuke smiled at him, "Keep your eyes on the road"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Relax, just tell me,"

"Alright, I don't know how to start." She deadpanned. She knew what she wanted to say, she was not sure how to arrange it.

"From the beginning, Sasuke"

"It's not so simple, Itachi"

Both glared at each other. Neither were concerned with keeping an eye on the road or if they could crash. "I won't make fun of you for anything you come up," Itachi insisted.

"It's not that I care if you laugh at it or get angry at it, it's just more complex" More complex because she feared if she was right it would be all the same as it was before. She was not looking to complicate her life anymore. Why couldn't things be normal? Why couldn't Itachi be normal? Why couldn't she be normal? Every single place she went, life just complicated itself even more for her. She was tired of it. She would come here for an escape.

"It can't be that bad."

"It might as well be" Sasuke muttered, sadly looking away from him and not wanting her eyes to reveal anything.

Itachi sighed, and looked back at the road. There was a moment of silence, before he insisted once more, "Come on, let's start with the beginning. What gave you the idea for this new theory you have of me?"

"Well" Sasuke said, comfortably sitting back in her seat. That was not a bad place to start, "The day I went to the beach with Neji, Sakura, and all of them, I bumped into my childhood friend. Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke tried to see his expression but Itachi showed none as he kept driving, his eyes on the road. Sasuke found herself wishing that his face would betray something "Both our dad's have been good friends since they were young, so it was only natural I'd know Naruto. I'd known him since he was in diapers," Sasuke shrugged, pausing again.

"And he said something that got you thinking?" Itachi asked, shooting her a confused look.

Sasuke nodded. "He mentioned the mother clan, Senju that had created and branched out to different clans. His being the Uzumaki, and Namikaze" Itachi looked like he understood something she was still trying to grasp, "It was great seeing him again, and I went for a small walk with him away from the group so we could just catch up." Sasuke was not going to tell Itachi about her curiosity in everything, although she doubted that she would have to. It was plain, "That was when he started to tell me about the changes going on in his family and the new legends he was being taught" Sasuke paused there.

Itachi caught this and urged her to continue. "So, what did he tell you?"

"He told me one about...vampires" Sasuke glanced at Itachi as she said the word. She had nearly stuttered but caught herself.

Itachi shot her a confused look, "And that made you think of me"

Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto did not need to mention anything to make Sasuke think about Itachi, "No. He mentioned your family, he said you were not like the cold ones, but you were the same" Sasuke shot a look to Itachi and then said, "Not that Naruto thinks anything about it, he's still just a kid thinking his parents are just making him learn all these things. He's like a brother to me, so he felt confident telling me even though he shouldn't…and I promised I wouldn't tell" Sasuke scowled, glaring at Itachi.

Itachi chuckled. "Too late, you've told me now." Itachi gave her a curious grin now "What made him tell you though?"

"I asked him to," Sasuke scoffed. It was like she was playing into his little game again.

"How come?"

"Ino was being a bit-" Sasuke bit her lip from saying such a word "She was just being loud and saying things about you. That caught the attention of one of the elder boys from Naruto's family, and said that your family didn't come to the reservation, he made it sound odd…so when Naruto and I were alone, I asked him what their problem was."

Itachi ended up laughing, humor written all over his face. "So, that was it?" he asked after a while.

Sasuke shrugged. "I decided to do research on were-beasts that he mentioned, as well as the types of vampires."

"Types?" Itachi looked intrigued.

"Yes, the different kinds. I found so many odd stuff, the most popular being someone who is dead getting up from the grave, sounded more zombie than vampire to me. But nothing different. I just gave up the research and decided my best bet was to ask you."

"To ask me if I am a vampire?" Itachi asked, sending her a mild glare.

"It doesn't matter" Sasuke muttered, "It won't make a difference."

"Why do you say that?" Itachi demanded, "Why do you think it won't make a difference if I am not human? Aren't you concerned?"

"Because it won't" Sasuke shot him a glare. "You wouldn't understand!"

Itachi scowled, "What wouldn't I understand?"

_**Doubt everything**_

Sasuke shifted in her seat, and warily gave him a glance. This peaked Itachi's curiosity once again. Finally, Sasuke resigned to her fate, "To be a vampire" She took a deep breath, before she whispered "…I never met one like you"

Itachi froze, "Met one like me?" Itachi asked his voice tight.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "When Naruto said that you were not like the cold ones…I realized you were more human. Although, your skin was not ice cold; it's not the same at all, you aren't hard like stone, and you're not completely a sickly pale white. You actually eat, your skin is warm, and you…you have a heartbeat. Even I could mistake you for human, but the truth behind it all is that you are not…" She had thought about it, and just like death could be brought out from fire, it was not Itachi's weakness. Itachi's vulnerability was in his heart.

"Sasuke…" Itachi looked at her perplexed.

Sasuke took in a shaky breath. "Itachi, the reason I moved from sound to here was not only because my mom was getting married or having a new child or any of that. It was part of what I wanted to escape, but most of all I wanted to escape my ex-boyfriend" Sasuke bit her lower lip and shifted in her seat "he had grown obsessed with me; he wanted to turn me to be like him. He said I fascinated him because my blood was warm, and my heart was alive, I was warm to him, an addiction and he wanted me to be like him. Cold and …dead." Sasuke sighed, "That's what death is painful right…then what are you Itachi, a vampire that lives?"

Itachi did not answer her, giving her a blank look as her words sunk into his head.

_**The world is made with light and shadow**_

_**The more you know the more the reality falls apart.**_

Itachi stopped the car and looked at her sternly, his hand moving to shift the car into park. Everything that she was saying was beyond what he ever thought Sasuke knew so much. There was such excruciating pain hiding behind her eyes. He turned towards her, moving one of his hands under her chin to make her look at him, "Sasuke, I am a vampire. Do not doubt that. As to what kind, well there are many, and I just happen to have a beating heart and living flesh, I feel like anyone human will but I'm beyond the age any human can live…"

Sasuke let his words sink into her mind, taking them all in. She did not know; know any of this, "I never wanted to say anything to anyone!" Sasuke cried. "But no one ever told me what it meant, no one mentioned the changes!"

"Sasuke" Itachi looked at her now, confused.

_**Although people know the truth, **_**people take their eyes**_** off the truth**_

_**Those who believe, will be destroyed:**_

_**The provoking of truth, the collapse of reality**_

"All I ever wanted was to escape it all," She sobbed.

"And that brought you here, didn't it?" Itachi asked, still wondering what she was talking about, until he gathered that it was probably her ex-boyfriend. Was her ex-boyfriend a vampire? A different one, but still the same thing, still a vampire. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to be what you were escaping"

Sasuke shook her head. "I would have never escaped it." Itachi looked at her confused again.

This was the hardest things Sasuke would have ever have to do. There was so much turmoil within her, and she had never told anyone else before. She was scared, of what it meant, of Itachi's rejection to her. It was the thing she hid most about herself and let no one know. Absolutely no one was to know but her parents.

"You're a vampire, right?" She whispered to him, trying to confirm it.

"_**Because there is hope, there is despair"**_

"_**Humans don't know real despair yet"**_

"_**Everything starts with despair, everything starts from there… **_

"Yes, I am" He gave her a hard look, trying very hard to figure out what she was thinking. Sasuke hesitated, but the overwhelming safety she got from Itachi gave her strength as she heard his confirmation, she decided it was time for her own confession. She leaned into his touch, as he started to gently, caress her cheek. She took in his concern look.

He wasn't like the others, she needed to convince herself to that.

_**Everything is inside the-**_

_**The answer lies in the -**_

"Blood" she whispered, looking down for a second. She then looked at him, her eyes meeting his, although the tears in her eyes obscure him a little, as she whispered in the lowest tone, she could manage, "I'm part vampire as well, because of the blood…"

_**The truth is in there…**_

Itachi stared at her with a bewildered expression. He could not believe what he was hearing from Sasuke. Sasuke pulled away from him and that snapped him out of his confused thoughts. "Are you joking around with me?" Itachi demanded.

"Why would I lie?" Sasuke whispered, scared now.

"How" Itachi stared at her in curious wonderment.

"My grandmother was bitten by one. My mother is half vampire, and then there is me. My dad is human, I know that much, but vampire genes are not exactly recessive. I have fangs; I take in a dosage of blood every morning. The reason I pretended to faint in class was because I was hungry, and had to get out of there," Sasuke found herself confessing it all, "Being here was hard for mom seeing as she didn't age. She could no longer be with my dad since he refused to turn, and I was just always lost in between."

"In other words, no one ever took the time to tell you exactly what kind of vampire you are-or that you were at all"

Sasuke nodded her head. "I know the basic things, we can come out in the sun, we can do anything any normal human can, but we're not normal are we. And I'm mostly human, I have difficulties in my strength. I do know I'll have to find someone to be with…and whomever that is I will become attached to them. I can still be granted the ability to become a full vampire…I just didn't want it to be…him. Besides that, I can always stay human" Sasuke looked away.

"Who is he?" Itachi whispered, leaning closer to Sasuke. He understood her now. She was incomplete in her own skin. Sasuke was free to become anyone and suddenly he found himself wanting to claim her and make her his. Sasuke was what other vampires would call fair game, and he wanted her to be his mate. She is his because she is the only one whose mind is free from him, she is his because only her blood called to him, she is his because everything about her drove him crazy. He halted himself though, wanting to hear Sasuke say that she wanted the same that she wanted to be his. Yet anger rose in him that someone else could have taken her away from him, and he would have never known of her.

"Kaguya Kimimaro" Sasuke answered, her eyes now focused on Itachi's hypnotizing ones. His eyes slowly changed color from dark to red, a vibrant fluid red that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Warmth and safety rose all around her, making her tremble in need of him.

She could not help but respond to his possessiveness and allowed her own eyes to color themselves to her own faint red color. Itachi seemed pleased with that and leaned in closer. "I was right about you; you really aren't like any other girl I've ever known."

Sasuke reached her hand up, softly caressing his cheek, her thumb caressing the charismatic lines of his face. "No, I've never been normal. So I can't be like anyone else," She whispered. Itachi shifted, swiftly changing their positions as he snapped their seat belts opens in less than a second and had Sasuke more turned to him, one of her legs brought up and so she could better turn to face him and sit with her back to the door. "I missed you while you were gone," she suddenly confessed, her hand coming around to the side of his neck.

Itachi smiled, watching her cheeks flush pink "I was worried about you all the time. Shisui was annoyed" he confessed.

"I don't like not being able to see you every day; I can't stop thinking about you. I agonize about it all the time"

"Heh," Itachi smiled at her. He was not sure why she was still crying, and he was not sure who Kaguya Kimimaro was but he was more determined than ever to keep her safe. He wanted to make her his and take her away from anyone else that might want to claim her! "Can you tell me something?"

Sasuke shot him a confused look, practically happy that he was not pulling away from her, nor rejecting her. "What was it that you were thinking when you were around those thugs, you certainly weren't scared and you seemed to have been motivating one to come near you" Itachi looked at her with a hard look and now Sasuke understood what had him so upset. Not only had she seemed so calm, but he was concerned about what could have happened.

"I wanted to bite him," Sasuke confessed, "I told him to stay away but he insisted on coming closer"

Itachi scowled, "You're not supposed to bite humans." Even though it would have served them right to have their necks snapped by Sasuke. He himself wanted to do it.

"You don't have to tell me" Sasuke scowled in return, "I didn't, and I wouldn't have. The only place I drink blood is blood bags or dad"

"From your dad…"

"It's a basis," Sasuke said, "he's my dad; his blood would be the most nourishing-to my human side, that is."

"The origin of your human blood, that's why you smell more human and no one would ever detect that you were part vampire" Itachi mumbled in understanding, but the scent of Sasuke was making it hard to think as he leaned in closer. Even if she smelt human, he now knew what the underlying sweet scent in her was. She was hiding her vampire blood that urgently called out to him.

He was surprised though when Sasuke met him halfway and kissed him squarely on the lips. Itachi did not pull away; he pressed his lips against hers harder, roughly enticing a flow as they moved their lips against each other. The kiss was intense, making their blood heat under their veins as they continued to devour each other's lips. Sasuke moaned when Itachi pulled on her bottom lip and mover to her upper one, sucking. She returned the same actions, parting her lips then to invite his tongue into her mouth, as she needed to taste more of him.

Itachi did not disappoint her. Both were breathing hard against each other, and Sasuke's arms had wrapped themselves over Itachi's shoulder and neck pulling him closer. Itachi's hands moved to her waist, and slid over her sides, caressing her, and then fumbling with the edge of her shirt, itching to rip it off of her. An overwhelming hunger had started to fog both their minds. Feeling his fingers brush the side of her waist, that was when Sasuke decided it was time to pull away. She put a hand over his and gently pushed it away. "Let's not get carried away," she muttered, looking to the side unable to hide her blush.

Itachi backed off, a little stunned by what he had done. "We're both in trouble now, aren't we?" he asked, looking up at the sky, watching the moon. Sasuke nodded her head and bit into her lower lip.

"Whatever it is that is going on between us, you had to know the truth. I was never planning on telling you, but that would only lead to trouble" Sasuke said, "I was actually planning on leaving and never have to let anyone know what I was. Perhaps find myself somewhere, where I could finally find peace with what I am." Sasuke admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I never asked for any of this, and it's so easy to hide, and I want to ask you not to let anyone else know"

Itachi solemnly nodded his head, and then his lips curled into a smirk, "But we can let everyone else know that you are mine, right?" he asked, turning playful over to Sasuke who smiled at him. She was enjoying the fact that he was still playful with her.

"Right" she agreed.

"Although, where would this leave you when it comes to your childhood friend, Naruto, his family hates vampires. Eventually he is going to catch on to what you are and there will be nothing but trouble," Itachi said in a more serious tone, making Sasuke frown.

"I don't plan on ever telling him anything," Sasuke admitted, "Besides, Naruto is going to start his own life, he doesn't, and never has needed me to get it going. I'm not worried about him. Naruto is a strong person" Sasuke shrugged, "I don't always think too deep into it, most of the time I forget that I even drink blood. I prefer not to think about it at all and be normal."

Itachi looked at her sternly, wondering if Sasuke was claiming that she never wanted to become a complete vampire. That she wanted to stay broken, practically human and deny her vampire side. A part of him felt a twinge of hurt that he might lose her, that Sasuke might age and she was no longer be with him. That she was going to leave him alone to face the world just as he had every other year. And he would let her. He would never force her to do anything that she did not want. Although, as much as he wanted to bring up the subject with her, he decided he was not going to do that either. He was going to save that for another day, or if she ever brought it up.

Whatever they had, as she had said, was something that was probably more serious than either of them was giving it credit for. It was still new and not yet solid, if you truly thought about it. The thing now was that Itachi had no intentions on staying away from Sasuke anymore. A part of him not only ached to protect her, but to claim her as well. He wanted her as his life-mate. "I should be taking you home" He decided to say, and Sasuke turned on her seat to properly sit down and nodded her head.

"You should," She agreed. Itachi started the car again, and pulled back onto the road to continue his fast pace on the road. Sasuke watched him from the corner of her eye, wondering if Itachi was unhappy about something. A part of her was scared that there was no way that he would accept her. What she was, practically meant nothing. Like he had said, she was practically human and she had a decision to make at the end of the day. She could decide to keep her humanity and risk dying just like every human does at the reaching of a certain age, or she could give herself to Itachi and allow him to claim her, so she would share immortality with him.

Her heart danced at the thought, but another part of her was still reluctant to let go of her humanity. She decided she would see what would happen next before she made any huge decisions. In her position, a claiming could end up in many different ways. If she ever fell in the arms of the wrong person again-she feared she would forever be trapped and frozen in an existence she would have no other alternative but to regret.

Sasuke cursed herself by scaring herself with such thoughts and glanced back at Itachi, "I will see you in school tomorrow right?" she asked, her voice sounding uncertain even in her ears. Itachi nodded his head, curving his lips into a smile that melted her heart.

"Of course, we have a paper due tomorrow for English," He sounded amused, "You'll see me in the morning, at lunch and in English class"

"Better or I'll kick your butt," Sasuke said, and when Itachi stopped his car, noted that she was home. She could see that the lights to the living room were still on, meaning that her dad was home. Everything was as it should be, almost normal, with peace and quiet. Sasuke was reluctant to move though; she didn't want to part with Itachi.

Itachi turned to her, grasping her chin and making her turn her head towards him, and he kissed her. "I promise I'll be there" he whispered against her lips, and Sasuke slowly nodded, but then moved to press her lips on Itachi's all over again, initiating another sweet and full kiss. Itachi did not deny her, kissing her fully, but then pulling away, "Don't you think we'll get carried away again?" he asked.

Sasuke found herself whimpering. She leaned forward and stole another kiss from him. "You're right," she muttered, and opened the door. She still hesitated though, and pressed a kiss to Itachi's cheek before finally stepping out. Itachi grasped her hand though before she could fully move out.

"Sasuke"

"Yah"

"Can you promise me something?"

Sasuke nodded her head, "Yes,"

"Don't do anything reckless again, like wondering in places you shouldn't. Don't go into the woods, or anywhere you don't know alone" Sasuke could see the underlying worry in Itachi's voice and his eyes, something that seemed rare from him and nodded her head.

"I don't know why, but yeah, "Sasuke said, "I promise"

"Goodnight, Sasuke" Itachi said, a smile on his face again and Sasuke smiled back at him. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips before quickly moving away.

"Night, Itachi" she said, and closed the door of his car. Itachi could not believe that Sasuke was bold enough to steal a kiss from him more than once. His eyes followed her though, as she rushed from his car over to the front door, and did not leave until she stepped inside, into the safety of her home. He had wanted to stay with her, and would have loved to stay with her, but something told him that back at home, his siblings were ready to ask him where he had suddenly disappeared to. Not that they needed to ask him, Hinata would probably give him away.

Even so, he sped his way home.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke stepped inside of the house, she heard Madara call out to her. "Sasuke?"

"Hey Dad," Sasuke called as she walked over to the living room to see her dad leaning back against the couch, watching his baseball game.

"Good, you're home. Kind of early for you though" Madara said, and then turned to drink deeply from his beer. Sasuke looked over to the clock and noted that it was nine a clock. It was earlier than Madara would expect her to be home, but it was not surprising seeing as Itachi liked to drive faster than was legal.

"Yeah well, with a small selection of dresses, and a little to eat, time just was abundant to us." Sasuke shrugged, "we didn't have to stay long"

"That's good," Madara said, "As long as you are safe back home. So I'm not going to complain." Her dad then gave her a grin "Did you have fun with the little dresses Sasuke?"

"I wasn't trying on dresses," Sasuke scowled, as if the mere idea of wearing a dress was taboo. Madara only ended up laughing before his attention was caught by the television again. He was pleased though that Sasuke detested dresses. At least he never had to worry about his daughter wearing such things; it would give him a heart attack to see his precious little girl all dolled up for some boy. Of course, Sasuke knew his train of thoughts, so she decided she would not even mention Itachi-or the fact that they had kissed. She could feel her cheeks heat up as she walked towards the kitchen. "Get me a beer while you're in there!" her father called out.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards the fridge. She needed something cold to drink, besides getting her dad a beer. As her hand reached for the fridge, the phone rang and she turned towards it, wondering who could be calling. She walked over to it, and grabbed it, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" She said in a calm tone.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you're home,"

Sasuke pulled the phone away from her ear, until there was no more talking "Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Don't what's up me Sasuke, spill everything! You, have just gone on a date with Itachi, he just invited you to eat as you somehow bumped in your little need to go find a book store- what happened, was there kissing tell me spill it all, my soul craves for it!" Sakura sounded desperate on the other side of the line and Sasuke had think about what she was going to say to her.

"Calm down, I'll let you know in school. My dad is here, I don't really want him to know-you know how it is"

"Argh, the torture" Sakura wailed and Sasuke could have sworn she heard her fall from somewhere, and it sounded painful.

"Yeah, torture, so see you tomorrow?"

"Yes! Tomorrow we'll talk." Sakura sounded pleased, "Or I'll hunt you down and make you talk. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Bye Sasuke"

"Bye," Sasuke barely managed as Sakura hanged up. Sasuke placed the phone back and went back to the fridge. She took out a water bottle, opened it, and took a drink of it, before taking out a beer, and closing the fridge. She walked back to the living room and handed it to her dad. She then headed upstairs. She decided she needed to shower.

While Sasuke shower, she let her mind wonder back to Itachi.

There were so many thoughts that swirled in her head as she thought about him. Most of them were her feelings, about how safe she felt with him, as well as the kiss they had share. The intimacy of it all, and in conclusion she came to realize that about two things were for sure.

First, there was a part of her wished to submit to Itachi, she just was not sure how much she wanted to submit to him, or if Itachi even, would claim her. Second, she was unconditionally, irreversibly, head over heels in love with him.

* * *

"You're home," Temari snapped as she watched Itachi casually walk into the house. Mikoto was watching television quietly with Hinata, and Fugaku obviously was still in the hospital. Obito was in a corner, sitting by himself, and Shisui stood up to pull on Temari's arm to make her relax. Itachi paused as he looked at his family, wondering what it would be like to make Sasuke a part of it.

"Yes, I'm home. Problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Temari hissed at him and turned sharp eyes on Hinata, "You've been with that girl again haven't you" she turned her gaze back at Itachi, "Hinata cannot see you when you are with her!" she snapped, brining into revelation Hinata had wanted to hide. "But she knows that you two might have been in leaf, at least you, before you probably found your way to her."

Itachi was amazed by what he learned but turned his back to Temari. "What is it to you of what I do?"

"She will expose us" Temari hissed, "She'll bring danger to our family"

"That's enough Temari" Mikoto called, and then turned her focus on Itachi, "You Itachi have to be careful about what you do, and what you say near Sasuke. If she ever found out she could panic"

Itachi turned towards his family and smirked, "No need mom, Sasuke already knows" and with that, he left, leaving everyone gapping and speechless.

Itachi rushed to his room, locking the door behind him. He needed to be alone.

His mind was thinking about everything all at once, trying to grasp his moment with Sasuke as she had spoken to him in the car. He was still trying to figure out about her ex-boyfriend, and the fact that she had referred to him as the cold one. He walked over to his book shelve and pulled out a think brown book that looked more like a put together book than anything else. And it was, there was just writings and clippings of information that had been gathered around the years.

Itachi had read so many minds, and had traveled the world to learn many legends and things, and had pieced it together. The human mind he found was the most complicated thing in the world, seeing as there was so much imagination, and fallacy in the human mind that it was sometimes hard to tell what was true and what was their fantasies, their made up lies that they started to believe the more they thought them.

It was all confusing, but vampires like himself also had traveled the world and seen many things. A vampires mind ran a t different frequency, with thoughts more developed, seeing as not only did they use a lot more of their brain, but also they actually could sharpen it seeing as they lived longer than the average human did. However, the world in itself was a mystery still waiting to be solved, seeing as even if he was immortal, nothing changed the fact that he could never be in two places at once, no matter how badly he wanted it to be.

It was the same with Hinata and her visions, she could only see something and remain uncertain as anything, just about anything could change the outcome of each vision. The proof was here now, she could not see Sasuke and she could not tell what was going to happen either.

This concerned him deeply.

Flicking through all the pages, looking at different clippings he finally stopped at certain amount information about marbled fangless creatures that sparkled under the sun. Like Sasuke said, sometimes the vampire seemed to have no origin. There were people who died, were buried, and somehow came 'back from the dead' to haunt people and take their blood, something that was popular when Dracula was alive. Still, being real, Dracula had decided to make his own existence painful by hiding who he was, and being mysterious. He believed himself to be a monster, and he was a master in scaring helpless women who all fell and fainted as he entered through their windows.

He enjoyed getting to know their victims, and that started the believed that a vampire could not enter a home without being invited first. That was just a load of crap. Anyone could enter in any place, holy or otherwise, there was nothing stopping any of them-and garlic was just food. Then again, Itachi ate food, so there was a lot to be said for what kind of stereotypical vampire that he was, but this one was a vampire he had rarely associated with.

He quickly read through it, eyes changed color depending on the amount of blood they have consumed, high speed, strength, cold, but nothing about them made them seem even remotely human. They did not even sleep, how could they ever focus, about a huge part of every living creatures life was sleeping. It was like they were living statues, but they were dead…if, they were as hard as rock and they lived but had no heart what was the purpose of them drinking blood? They did not have an organ that would pump it into their system-they almost seemed to be the perfect killing machines. Blood seemed to be the oil that kept them alive or something, and as he further read, fire was their one weakness.

He'd encounter other vampires where their skin melts just at the source of any heat, but for him that was not the case. Fire could burn him, but it could not kill him unless it touché his heart. Closing his book, Itachi headed towards his bed, and laid down. He was still thinking about Sasuke despite the other things he had just read about, his mind still circled around her.

She was a piece of mystery, ever since the beginning.

Sighing he closed his eyes. Just as sleep was gripping his mind, about one thing he was sure about, he was unconditionally and irreversibly in love with Sasuke-and no one was going to take her away from him.

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed!

Well, this is my lame attempt at making the Twilight story kind of the same but a little more interesting.

Hope everyone likes the little twist. The next chapters of twilight seem a little ugh, but I'll try to add more excitement to it. After all, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Im Obsession my cool cats.!

Please Review.


	10. It Makes No Sense At All

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

* * *

**Twilight **

It Makes No Sense At All

Getting out of bed that morning was easy, especially when Sasuke felt like she had plenty of energy.

A part of Sasuke could not wait to see Itachi again, and then she blushed as she remembered his kiss. It had her practically floating as she started to get ready for another day of school. Sasuke opened her closet and pulled off her sleeping shirt to pull on one that was gray and fit snugly against her curves, and had long sleeves. She then took of her sweat pants and reached for some dark jeans, quickly pulling them on, and moved to her bed to get her shoes and pull them on over her white socks.

She tugged on a sweater and grabbed her backpack before she rushed down stairs and set everything on the couch. She looked around and noted that her dad's things were missing. Madara must have left early for work again. Sasuke decided to shrug it off and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. The first thing she grabbed from the refrigerator was a tomato. She knew, early in the morning and she was already having a cool snack for breakfast-but that was her obsession. She grabbed the milk next, and placed it on the table. She opened a cupboard and took out some cereal so she could eat-cheerio's- and then grabbed a bowl.

She poured some out with milk and ate. When she was finished, she washed the bowl and spoon and placed it back where they belonged before opening the fridge one more. There was blood, and she took it, biting into the bag and slowly draining it of its contents. It was chill, and she wished it could be warm, but it would have to do. When she was finished, she threw the bag back into the refrigerator and closed it.

She was still licking her lips as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Her eyes flashed red for a moment as she noted that it was unusually foggy for the morning. Of course, that did not matter much to her, until she caught a glimpse of Itachi standing beside his car. Her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest, and a part of her felt shy as she approached him, but stayed at least five feet away from him.

Itachi smirked at her, and lifted his hand up, gently motioning for her to get closer. Sasuke got a curious look in her eye, and without thinking moved over to him. Itachi moved his hand to poke her on her forehead before she ran into him, and Sasuke ended up pouting up at him, lessening the effectiveness of her glare. Itachi could not help but find her adorably cute, and moved his hand to cup the side of her face, gently stroking this thumb to her bottom lip.

Sasuke blinked again, and Itachi pulled his hand away. "You've just drank blood" He commented.

"How'd you know?" She looked at him bewildered.

Itachi leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I can smell it on you…and taste it." Itachi moved away from her and gestured to the car. "Want to go to school with me this morning?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "You're already here, how can I deny such an offer." Sasuke was on the passenger side in a blink of an eye, and slid in. Itachi was in the driver seat just as fast as she was.

"You are so wild all of a sudden," Itachi teased. Sasuke sunk into the chair, looking incredibly comfortable where she was.

"I don't have to hide anything from you anymore." A part of Itachi felt happy that she thought so. Although, he knew that there was still a part of herself that she was hiding from him. That was the part that had to do with her feelings and her dilemma with her ex-boyfriend. Itachi drove out, and onto the road, the fog not being a huge problem for him. He could clearly see. "You know, I never told anyone else before about what I am,"

"I know, I don't plan to tell anyone," Itachi assured her. Sasuke smiled gratefully at him. The rest of the ride was spent in complete and comfortable silence. Sasuke couldn't help but almost drift back to sleep, seeing as Itachi was here with her, she felt so safe and warm. She knew why she had this reaction to Itachi all the time. She is in love with him, as ridiculous as it all was, something in her heart, her own blood, told her that he was the one for her. The thought of spending eternity with Itachi didn't freak her out as much as the thought as spending eternity with Kimimaro did.

Once they got to school, Itachi parked next to a red, expensive looking car. He saw the blond head of Temari by it, and she turned towards Itachi, "Nice car, do you guys have a collection of such cool cars or something?"

"You could say that. Besides, who doesn't like having nice cars," Itachi said, "That's Temari's; she was so angry with me this morning she made everyone go with her as she left." Itachi chuckled, "she was angry that I was going to go pick you up, she didn't want to associate I guess."

"She hates me that much?"

"She's just scared that you'll expose what we are."

"That would be insane," Sasuke turned towards Itachi. She gave him a playful look. Itachi arched an eyebrow, and was surprised when she swiftly moved in to plant a kiss on his cheek. He growled, as she opened the door to get out of his car. Itachi decided to get out as well and catch up to her. He walked close to her as they made their way into the school and walked over to Sakura, who was standing near the tallest building in the whole school. She looked surprise when she caught sight of both Sasuke and Itachi walking together. Her tongue nearly got paralyzed.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke greeted her with the most innocent smile she could pull off. Of course, Sakura wasn't falling for it. Not when someone as drop dead gorgeous as Itachi was standing next to a girl trying to act innocent.

"Hey," Itachi greeted quietly and irresistibly seductive. Although that was Itachi all of the time and Sasuke was amused by Sakura's flustering.

Sakura seemed to melt at the fact that Uchiha Itachi was talking to her. "Hi!" she managed in a high pitched tone. She then shifted her eyes to Sasuke, and grabbed her by the arm, "We seriously need to talk, now" She said pulling Sasuke aside. Both girls turned towards Itachi as if asking him for some privacy and he shrugged. Both Sasuke and Sakura moved away from him. "What the hell, you and him together this morning, and yesterday" Sakura said as soon as she thought they were out of Itachi's hearing range. Sasuke knew better though. "Are you two dating?"

Sasuke looked at her with a perplexed look on her face, "Does it look like we're dating?"

"Yes, it sure as hell does" Sakura said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Hn, he asked me out," Sasuke decided to say, "And I've been thinking about turning him down," Sakura gaped at her as if she was the most insane person in the world. "But I don't think we've been dating at all, just bumping into each other."

"Sasuke," Sakura said in a whinny tone, "Go out with him, come on if a guy like Uchiha Itachi is asking you out, why the hells not!"

Sasuke made a shrugging motion, "You're just saying that because he looks hot, but looks aren't everything you know,"

"Sasuke, haven't you heard the way he talks, haven't you noticed the way he's always following you around with his eyes, are you really not willing to give him a chance?" Sakura looked at her like she was dying. Sasuke shrugged again, she wasn't sure what she wanted. She just knew that yes, Itachi was different, he was incredibly warm, and he made her feel safe. She knew a part of her already loved Itachi, as capricious as that was.

"Well, I know you would date him in a heartbeat," Sasuke muttered, snidely.

"Hell yah, I would, and wouldn't even think twice about it,"

'_Big mistake with someone like Itachi, to not think twice of it,_' Sasuke thought to herself. "Yeah, but that says nothing of his personality and you make him sound like some nut case stalker,"

Sakura felt like banging her head against something "That's not what I meant to make him sound like, besides, haven't you been hanging out with him?" Sakura pressed, "You must have felt something for him then," Sasuke looked at her, and took in her words. "He was worried enough for you to want to actually feed you when you could have left with us, he had you home early and safe, and he's always calling you over to have lunch with him," Sakura shrugged, "I think that's a good start,"

"Good start as any," Sasuke muttered. Itachi for sure never hid in the shadows of the darkness or in the lies of his words. He always had this vague way of letting her know she had a choice. She could turn her back on him right here and right now, and he would let her go. But that alone made her heart ache. She didn't want Itachi to let her go. A part of her wished Itachi would be persistent enough to want to claim her completely. Although, she was also glad that he was going to give her a choice a part of her needed him to dominate. "Well, we better get back to him before he get's suspicious about what we're talking about,"

"I'll see you at math class," Sakura said, waving at her, "Remember what I said accept his offer to a date!" with that the pink haired girl skipped away and Sasuke turned her attention back to Itachi who begun to walk over to her. Itachi smirked sneakily and Sasuke frowned at him. She knew Itachi had been listening in on her conversation with Sakura, but she knew he would. She gave him a look full of mischief and begun walking to her first class. Itachi followed her.

"You should have tried not to be listening,"

"I couldn't really help myself when you were practically talking about me, right in front of me," Itachi said in a matter of fact tone, "It just happens," the two of them climbed up the stairs, going as fast as they could, until they reached the third floor. They continued to walk until they were standing in front of Sasuke's first class. Itachi grasped her hand, turning her to him, and pulling her close. Sasuke's breath caught as she looked up to meet the intense look of Itachi's eyes. This had Sasuke blushing hard. "Will you go out with me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to Itachi's lips, "Yeah," she whispered breathlessly. Itachi leaned down to fully kiss her, gently. They pulled apart before either of them could get too lost in the kiss.

"I'll see you at lunch," Itachi told her and Sasuke nodded as she headed into class. Once again, she knew she was barely even going to concentrate as her thought would be centered on seeing him again. She briefly wondered what Itachi's first class was.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui had their first class together as well as a few others, and it was a mock riot for them. But not this morning, things between Itachi and his family were not alright this morning. Not the fact that Itachi was with Sasuke, but more with the fact that Itachi had told Sasuke what they were, and even Fugaku, Itachi's father had been furious. Of course, Shisui had already known Itachi was going to tell Sasuke if she was to ask, but what were the chances of that? "You know, you never did explain how you suddenly told Sasuke about us," Shisui offered a large grin. Itachi shrugged at him.

"Something came up," he said, his tone serious and quiet and Shisui dropped his grin.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi turned towards him, their teacher right now was a female and she was easily stunned by their looks as well as she was the only one that would not turn to them for talking. "First, Sasuke figured almost all of it out when she went to the beach; she has a childhood friend from the Uzumaki clan, and the Namikaze clan,"

Shisui hissed, "The Uzumaki clan? No joke?" he looked disgruntled over this. He glanced quickly around him once again, keeping his tome in nothing but a whisper as he said, "And you confirmed her suspicions, even though she's associated with someone from this clan? What if they are trying to track us down now?"

"We've done nothing wrong," Itachi hissed back, his eyes narrowed, and at that moment, as Neji was passing he fell to the ground. Both Shisui and Itachi looked at him oddly, and several other students did the same. To anybody else, Neji would seem normal, but to Shisui and Itachi, they knew that somehow Neji was a natural enemy. There was something in his blood that boiled with hatred that went beyond comprehension for them, and they did not moss the strange tattoo that was on his forehead. They had no doubt that if Neji ever came to embrace his full roots; he was going to kill them all. He was after all, a hunter. Neji would know just about any protective spell, incantation, and weakness of every creature living here. That was why he didn't fit in. But if Itachi read his mind correctly, this hunter had also fallen for his pray, in other words, Neji had it bad for Sasuke and that alone made him a threat to Itachi's claim on her. Not that Neji knew any of this; Itachi doubted that he'd ever will.

The Hyuuga picked himself up, glaring at both Shisui and Itachi, and huffily made his way to the front trying to ignore the giggles from girls, snickers from boys, and the 'are you okay' for those who were concerned. _'That was odd, he never trips, do you think he could hear us talking?' _Shisui quickly thought for Itachi to pick up his thoughts.

'_No, he didn't hear us, he was startled by the hissing sound I made though so he blames me for falling, but he won't say anything,' _Itachi answered him by placing that though in his mind. He was looking at Neji now though, and he zeroed in on his mind. Shisui noticed this and stiffly watched as Itachi's eyes bled an eerie red color and he delved himself into the mind of the Hyuuga. In a matter of seconds, Itachi leaned back on his chair and seemed satisfied with his job.

'_What did you do to him?'_

'_I altered his memory,' _Itachi simply responded and turned back to him. '_Perhaps we should talk somewhere less filled with mortals, and things like him,' _Shisui nodded in agreement.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?" he whispered and Itachi shook his head. "Figures," Shisui sighed and turned back to listen to the lecture. It was the Hyuuga's turn to present his persuasive argument and solution to teen driving. The entirety of his speech was boring and quickly lost his audience as he fed to many facts and details. Itachi on the other hand was glad for when class was over and he went to his next one. Since he had no one with him on this one, he was safe to think things through of what was going on.

He couldn't wait for lunch to roll around but when it did, he rushed out of his class and towards Sasuke's. He had never asked her schedule, but he was quick in figuring things out when it came to Sasuke. Mostly it was because every other male that found her irresistibly sexy was constantly thinking about her and they were also well informed of her classes. As he stood by her math class he couldn't help but to think that yes, Sasuke was irresistibly sexy, and the fact that she was absorbed into her beauty only made her that much more attracting. Although, every man would be crazy to let such a striking beauty just go pass him. The more Itachi thought about her walking out of his life, the more something animalistic inside of him would growl that he could not allow her to.

If he got in too deep, soon Itachi would not be able to let her go. He was sure he was not going to give her the choice to do so.

His face remained blank as Sasuke managed to walk out of the room, with Sakura all over her, asking her if she ever thought about kissing Itachi and _eeped_ when she spotted him. "Ah, guess you are going to go and eat with him then," Sakura said and Sasuke blushed.

"Uh…yah," Sasuke was going to ask her to join them but Sakura quickly bounced off.

"See you later Sasuke!" She waved, giving her two thumbs up and Sasuke just knew that Sakura was telling her to go for it and do something crazy with Itachi. Sasuke had not once relented in the information that yes, she had kissed Itachi. Sasuke gasped when she felt Itachi come over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to his chest, and his head settled on her shoulder.

"Hey, ready to go?" he murmured into her ear making her shiver and lean against him, her back arching a little. She turned her head towards his and gasped when she met how close his face was, and how dark and playful his eyes looked. It all took her breath away.

"Yeah," she managed, and swallowed as he took her hand.

Soon the two of them were both outside and sitting down in a nearby bench where no one would see them seeing as they were having lunch inside. "You know, ever since you came here, you have raised a lot of interest in males,"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, slightly confused by his sudden comment.

"Interest in males, what do you mean?"

Itachi leaned in close to Sasuke, "You should know what I mean, after all, everything makes sense now that I know what you are." Sasuke frowned at Itachi's words. Itachi smirked, and decided to elaborate for her, "You are beautiful Sasuke, and although not many say it, that it's an interest that every human being seeks. You are female, and what male won't be interest in such sheer beauty?" Itachi shrugged.

Sasuke lifted a curious eyebrow, and even though she was not sure why she felt so nervous asking, she decided to anyways, "That's that meant that you find interest in my beauty as well, Itachi?" she tilted her head as she saw that he had not been expecting that turn.

"You already know that I do,"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not beautiful Itachi I'm just me. You on the other hand, are gorgeous."

Itachi shook his head at Sasuke, "You say. Sasuke the same way you feel that you are not beautiful, I do not feel that I am gorgeous. But if I were to talk about personality wise, I'd say, yes, you are incredibly interesting."

"Wouldn't you just say I am a burden, or an inconvenience?" Sasuke asked.

"You are none of that," Itachi said, softly looking at Sasuke, "but you believe that you are, so what can I do to change your mind."

Sasuke shrugged and bit her lower lip, trying not to find this hard, but she wanted to confirm something. After all, Itachi had brought up the topic of every male. If he claimed such interest from others there was only one male she was interested in and that was Itachi. "Instinctively, what we are is not truly human, so forgetting every other male…does your interest in me… extend to the point that you want to claim me as…as well…your mate." Sasuke felt like blushing at her own words. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and she feared his answer.

Itachi looked at her intently, seeming to bide his time in answering and making her feel more anxious. Why did guys always seem to be so slow on the uptake of what was going on around them? Finally, Itachi sighed, almost in defeat, "Is that something that you would want?"

Sasuke shrugged, disappointed with his answer. "So you wouldn't?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that I wouldn't" Itachi responded, "I would claim you as my mate…"

"Would?" Sasuke questioned, "What would stop you?" She looked at him pleadingly and Itachi felt his heart clench as he answered.

"You," Only Sasuke could stop him from ever claiming her. Sasuke on the other hand sighed, and shook her head. She felt as if it was not the correct answer from him.

"You'd give me the choice?"

"Wouldn't it only be fair?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smirked, shrugging her shoulder. "If you give me the chance to walk away, then I'll take" It was a direct challenge. "But is that what you want, Itachi?" she asked, almost taunting him with her words. Itachi scowled at her, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke wondered if Itachi was going to be a gentleman and let her walk away, because right now she was not looking for a gentleman. She wanted to draw out the passionate man that was Itachi, and have him kiss her again the same way he had in the car. To grab her, and squeeze her…to make her submit, that was what she yearned for.

Itachi on the other hand had to wonder how Sasuke managed to play clear on his fear. He did not want to lose her. "Admitting to it, if you were to choose to walk away, I'd chase right after you,"

Sasuke was sure that Itachi was being honest, but a part of her found his words to be just talk. Itachi said so much and often times she could not figure out what he meant. Most often than not, she always feared that Itachi was going to leave her behind. Itachi had the ability to leave and vanish from her life, and that was something she was not sure she could deal with. Ever since she met him, she had felt a strong pull towards him and she did not want to give up what they had. "Would you really?" she asked, and looked around her, "and if someone else tried to claim me?"

Itachi gave in, "I'd fight for you,"

Sasuke sighed, and pressed a hand to her chest. "What am I Itachi? Why do I seek you out…" she asked, already overwhelmed with her own strong emotions for him.

"How am I to know?" Itachi asked right back, "out of everyone I have ever met in my life, you are the hardest to figure out."

"What's so hard about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know anything about you, back then; I didn't even know your true fears. What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked, "What is it that draws me so much into you, I wish that you would know the answer and were able to tell me."

Sasuke was just as confused as Itachi sounded. "Guess we are both lost then." Sasuke could not think of anything else to say. Itachi sighed, and reached out for her hand. When their hands touched, they were warm and welcoming. There was a moment of silence between them, before Itachi looked up and he looked back towards the school. Sasuke followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Sai and Neji who were talking amongst themselves, but had not seen them.

"Those two, are really annoying," Itachi said.

Sasuke could only guess what that was, but she wanted to hear it from Itachi. "Why is that?"

Itachi turned back to her, with a look of disbelieve. "They are you're biggest fans,"

Sasuke rolled her eyes at Itachi's bitter words. "Sai is only interested in me because he's trying hard to make it up to me for nearly running me over. Neji on the other hand…" Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know what his problem is."

Itachi chuckled. "Neji's really in love with you…and your beauty."

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "will you quit it with all the beauty talk? I don't care much for it." the bitter look on her face spoke volumes on her displeasure, "What does being beautiful have to do with anything? Beauty is such a joke…" Sasuke shook her head, "why should it even matter in anything, or any decision someone takes, such a waste. Just ignore them"

Itachi shrugged and grasped Sasuke's chin between his fingers and looked at her, deep in her eyes as he said. "You are beautiful, I'll say it every time because it's true. As for ignoring Sai and Neji that will be simple, but" Itachi's eyes suddenly looked dangerous, "I would personally kill them if they dare act on what they think about, when they look at you"

Sasuke moved her head, and looked away.

Itachi moved his hand down towards Sasuke's, and softly ran his fingers in-between hers. Sasuke sighed, and looked over to Itachi. Itachi had a serious look on his face, one of deep concentration and it made her blush. "What is it like?" Sasuke suddenly asked, confusing Itachi at the sudden change of topic.

"What is what like?"

"You know, being a full," Sasuke lowered her voice, and gave Itachi a hard look "_Vampire_"

Itachi moved closer to Sasuke, holding her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "What exactly would you want to know? Not every vampire is the same, as for who I am?" Itachi touched a hand to his chest "I have a beating heart and I'm alive, I'm strong, but I do have my own weaknesses and limitations."

"Weaknesses?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi lightly nodded, "My heart, if it were pierced, I would die." Itachi smirked, "Being a vampire isn't all that different from being human you know, immortality does not mean that you are somehow able to escape death. We all have our own ends. Even if we live longer than a few hundred years, we could be killed at any moment"

Sasuke released her hand from Itachi's hold, and pressed it to his chest. "A weakness any other living animal will have, how could you overcome that?" she asked.

"My flesh may be soft Sasuke, but our bodies do have protection. I can't easily be pierced," Itachi held his hand out and brought it to his lips, biting into his hand, ripping the flesh deeply and drawing blood, "Unless it's by my own teeth."

Sasuke was surprised by the scent of Itachi's blood suddenly assaulting her nose. She absently licked her lips as she looked at the red liquid slowly trickle around Itachi's wrist and hand, paying no mind to the all to quickly healing flesh. "The weapon that can cause you death is in your mouth,"

Sasuke looked to Itachi's mouth and Itachi had to chuckle at the rapt attention Sasuke showed. Her eyes seemed glued to the blood that was on his lips, and to tease her further, he licked it up. What was he not expecting was for her to suddenly move, and press her lips to his, coaxing his mouth to open so her tongue could dart inside to taste.

Sasuke's taste buds exploded in pleasure. It was different from when she took the bagged blood from her father. Her own fags drew out and she was tempted to try and bite Itachi. Yet, she was unable as Itachi pulled back to look at her, his eyes set on the sharp little fangs that barely hid behind her parted lips.

Frowning, her head moved to lick Itachi's now healed wrist. "Stop," Itachi said making her turn to look at him again.

Sasuke was displeased, and it showed as her eyes glowed red. "I…" Itachi grasped her chin, and then leaned in to his hand, quickly lapping up his own blood. Sasuke growled deep in her chest, and Itachi moved just enough to plant one kiss.

"Enough," he muttered.

"But."

"You're scent will change, wont it?"

"No, I-"

"I know you might feed of your dad's blood, to keep mostly human. You probably even drink consecutive human blood, for not only your father can provide you with blood for so long before placing his life at risk," Itachi said his tone a bit angered, "But I'm not human Sasuke, I'm a vampire." Itachi leaned in close to her, and Sasuke stiffened as Itachi pressed his face to the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. "And already I find I can smell myself on you…"

"So what," Sasuke snapped in irritation.

Itachi frowned at her, pulling back a little. "Come on, or we're going to be late"

Sasuke felt as though she was suddenly pulled away from her personal world with Itachi and into the real world. It was almost a disappointing feeling. "Itachi, why"

Itachi pulled Sasuke up by her hand. "I don't need other vampires finding out about you," Itachi suddenly said, making Sasuke look up at him in irritation. "We can talk about it later, more in detail if you want, but for now, let's just say that it's best if you don't try and drink my blood."

Sasuke snatched her hand away, and gave one sharp nod. She grasped her bag, hating that she had to go to class. Especially because it was one that she shared with Itachi, "We'll definitely talk about it later,"

"Yeah," Itachi nodded, grabbing his own bag to head to class.

"I won't forget Itachi, and you are not getting off with not _thoroughly_ explaining It." with that, Sasuke smugly smirked and sharply turned to walk away, leaving Itachi to stared at her back. A gripping feeling started to knot itself at Itachi's gut as he watched her leave back into the school, one that left him cold as he remembered Sasuke's earlier words.

_If you give me the chance to walk away, then I'll take _

Itachi found that he was selfish, because, he could never allow that.

With new conviction on his part, he followed after Sasuke and into the school building, quickly spotting her. As soon as he was close, he grasped her hand in his and she looked at him startled as they entered class together, as a couple, for the first time.

* * *

I know, Finally an update for this story XD I've been lagging it on writting in a few of my stories. Such as this one and DAy and Night. But I'll get to them. School comes first.

Hope you read, enjoy, and review! I'll see you guys around.


	11. Complications

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates. *(Follows the book)

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

* * *

**Twilight **

Complications

Sasuke hated being the center of attention.

She could have glared daggers to everyone that stared at her as she entered class with Itachi. The fact that he was holding her hand only seemed to encourage people to stare even more. It wasn't as if it was anything complicated. So she might have something going on with Itachi, it was none of their business. But the staring still continued, even as they sat down at their assigned seats. Stares all full of awe so great it seemed to inspire a small spiral of whispers to go through the room as everyone stared at the fascinating sight.

Their thoughts were on the fact that they would have never thought, that of all people, Uchiha Itachi would have chosen to date Sasuke. Sure, she was gorgeous as hell—but having the last name in the same small town sort of gave the impression that they could be family. But whether they were male or female they all felt the sting of envy course through them as the most attractive people in school all seemed to be taken.

It was as if no one else could have ever been given a chance.

Still, all their stares made Sasuke very apprehensive and aware of everyone, although it seemed like Itachi could care less about anyone staring. Sasuke's attention was suddenly divided between willing everyone to stop staring to the fact that her knee was touching with Itachi's and his hand remained in hers. Maybe life would be a lot easier if Itachi was a normal human being and she as well. IF they were normal maybe things would be different. No one would stare, people wouldn't think they were pretty, and people would have nothing to gossip about when it came to them. After all, there was nothing interesting about her.

Maybe it was just Itachi they cared about.

That had to be it.

That was when Mr. Hatake entered the room, with a laptop on hand as he walked to the center of the room. He then hooked up his lap top to an odd looking projector, and before long the contents of the desktop of the computer were being projected onto the white board. "Today we are going to watch a play, by William Shakespeare, and then we are going to read the book. Originally I like for you guys to read the book first, but I feel that this one is such a famous play that watching it first won't hurt us." Mr. Hatake explained in a bored tone as he finished the set up, "Now can someone please turn off the lights,"

Sasuke bit her lower lip as she looked at it and nearly groaned when the lights were turned off. Great, not only was it movie day, but she was about to be stuck with Itachi for an hour and a half. Her body was already attracted to Itachi's, to turn off the lights was almost too blind fold her and all she wanted to do was feel the man beside her. With his hand in hers all she could do was hold on to it, and wonder what was going through his mind? Sasuke really wished she knew what Itachi thought about when it came to her. There seemed to be so many questions and so many little answers.

Sighing softly, Sasuke glanced at the movie that was playing and then leaned her head into Itachi's shoulder. Itachi didn't move, or seemed to mind it, so Sasuke closed her eyes and decided that she was going to enjoy this. For whatever it was worth, as long as she could have time with Itachi, and as long as she could be with him, nothing else mattered.

Once class ended, Sasuke softly groaned in protest at being light shaken awake by Itachi. The soft chuckle next to her ear made her snap her eyes open and peer up at Itachi's intense, and deep gray ones. "So deadly adorable," he whispered and Sasuke sat up with a small blush on her face. "Come, it's time to go,"

Sasuke sighed, and followed Itachi out the door seeing as he had her bag. Once they were near the GYM, Itachi handed her back her bag, but not before stealing a kiss from her lips. Warmth rushed through Sasuke's body and she wanted more, but Itachi only smiled apologetically at her and left. Sasuke growled deeply in her chest before going in and entering the girl's dressing room. She changed fast, and decided that she needed to blow off some steam by beating someone in a sport. As soon as she was done dressing she stepped out of the room with a few of the other girls. They didn't really talk to her, but they seemed to be whispering things about her. Not that Sasuke cared, they could talk about whatever it was that made their perfect little worlds go round. She had better things to do and think about than that.

Once GYM class started, the teacher announced that they were going to be playing a few rounds of tennis. He called people one at a time as he called roll and gave them each a racket. Sasuke ran her thin fingers through the small squares on the gut of the racket, and looked at it with wonderment. It had been some time that she had played tennis, and it wasn't one of her favorite sports. Sasuke was so into her racket that she had not noticed as people had started to pair up in teams, that is until Neji approached her. A friendly smile was on his face as he looked at her slightly amused.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" he asked, as always being so nice about everything.

Sasuke hummed a little and then nodded her head. "Sure, if you want to get your ass kicked." She decided to go for aggressive today. If being soft only invited trouble, then being aggressive might be the key to repel it.

Neji scoffed, taking her challenge "I'm going to be kicking your ass, now come on we can get the court over there," Neji pointed to the farthest court, where on the court next to it, four girls were already playing a doubles game of tennis. Either way, Sasuke followed Neji to the empty court. Both flipped for who would serve first.

The first serve was Neji's.

Neji tried to get an Ace, but was amazed when Sasuke reached the ball and returned it. He had a hard time keeping up with the returned ball and fell to his knees in trying to reach it. He stared wide eyed, "Fast," he whispered to himself, but removed the surprised face from his face and turned to Sasuke with a smirk. Looks like Sasuke hadn't just been saying she could kick his ass, she really did mean to kick his ass. It was so sexy.

Sasuke returned the smirk, "Fifteen to love," she said in a voice so sexy that Neji felt thrill run down his spine.

"I'll still win," he taunted, and grabbed another ball. He served it again, and Sasuke returned it, he reached it and sent it back. It only lasted for about seven balls, before Sasuke smashed the ball back into his side of the court, particularly hard that it made his hand flinch and he didn't reach for it. "Thirty to love,"

By the time that Sasuke won the first game, Neji didn't care anymore. He was having way to much fun watching Sasuke win. She wasn't like the other girls, not at all. And she won all three games that they had played in the small time limit that was Phys Ed. When their physical education called them back, he took their rackets and dismissed them. Sasuke stretched her arms over her shoulders, and Neji rushed to catch up with her. Although he had fun, there was still something that was bothering his mind and he wanted to hear it from her. "So….Sasuke, you and Itachi," he ventured. He knew that he was opening a can of worms by going this route but he had to know. He needed a straight answer.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked trying to play stupid on what he was asking.

"You two going out?" Neji asked in an unpleased voice, but it was obvious that he was trying to get her to say it.

"So," Sasuke said instead. She was not going to give him satisfaction by bluntly saying it.

"I don't like it," Neji said, placing a hand on her shoulder to make her stop. Sasuke placed her arms down and looked at him oddly.

"I don't think it matters if you like it or not," Sasuke made a face. "You're not the one dating him."

Neji shrugged, "It's just that he looks at you funny,"

"Huh?"

"Like you're a piece of meat he has to covet or something," Both of them stood in silence for a moment, Neji with a serious look on his face and Sasuke with a skeptical one, before she burst out laughing. Neji glared at her, "I'm being serious,"

Sasuke shook her head, "Whatever you say, dude," and headed towards the girls locker rooms. Neji on the other hand sighed, crossing his arms displeased at Sasuke's reaction to what he had said. Eventually he walked away to get changed.

Sasuke on the other hand changed as quickly as she could. She already wanted to see Itachi again. She knew that their relationship as good as it was, there were still complications. Like the fact that maybe he still had not told his family that she was part vampire. She feared she wouldn't be accepted because she was partly more human. Sighing to herself, she sat on the bench as she tugged on her shoes and brought her wrist to her nose, sniffing it discreetly. She had tasted Itachi's blood, and as sure that Itachi was that he could smell himself on her, Sasuke could tell that it was the scent on her skin and not within the walls of her veins.

There was not enough of his blood in her system to fully make her smell like him. She still smelled normal, human- like her father. Would Itachi someday claim her and turn her completely into a vampire, so they can be together forever? Sasuke wasn't sure. Yet the thing about her was always the same. Despite already knowing that she loved Itachi so much, she would up and leave him behind just for the hell of it. It was what she did. She walked out of things before they could get to serious.

It was the easiest thing she could ever do- just walk away. Leave all of this behind and forget it all. Forget Itachi.

Yet as she stood up and headed out the locker room door, she found that her moral campus was broken. She had nowhere to go. Her true north was Itachi, and he was the one that had her sense of directions out of control. Why! Why couldn't she walk away and run away like before. The answer was simple; it was because he was there. Uchiha Itachi was right there waiting for her, passively looking at her in the eyes with the intense and locking look of his. His breathtaking presence pulling her in and as he walked towards her, everything just somehow made sense in the world.

Why the sky was blue.

Why the clouds were white.

Why she was able to breathe, and live.

It was Itachi.

"Have fun at Gym?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke nodded her head. Itachi smiled at her and pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek. The arm he had around her was tight, and possessive-and it felt like he was never going to let go. For the first time though, when Sasuke felt so much possession in one person for her- her first thought was not to run away but to bury herself into that warmth. She wanted to stay. "Let's go," Sasuke nodded again, gripping onto his arm as they headed to the parking lot. Once there, they got into his car and sped off. Sasuke shifted on the seat of the car. She really didn't want their time together to end so soon. Itachi turned to her, as if he sensed this. "Would you turn me down again, if I asked you out to a date, Sasuke?" Sasuke shrunk into her seat.

Dates weren't usually pleasant things to Sasuke. This came off from never actually having a good date ever in her life. Running her tongue over her lips, she wondered what Itachi had in mind for a date, and sighed. "Okay,"

Itachi shook his head, "You don't have to force yourself to accept, if you don't want to go out with me its okay," Itachi smirked, "We could be together and never go out in a date,"

"I'm not forcing myself to accept, I said I'd go out with you. You either take it or leave it, don't argue or question me," Sasuke said snappishly and Itachi glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, slightly in question.

"Whatever you say," Itachi said with slight amusement. "What about this Saturday, I'll come and pick you up,"

"Okay, but I have to say that I'm not ready to tell my dad that I'm dating you yet," Sasuke mumbled. Itachi watched the shy girl before he chuckled.

"It's okay," Itachi assured. Sasuke nodded her head.

"I do want to tell him though, but not right now. I know he'll freak out and might object to me dating someone," She tried to explain. Itachi didn't need an explanation. Sasuke's own father wasn't going to stop him from seeing her. Though he understood that Sasuke was daddy's little girl, and that is where her father would freak out at his daughter dating. "Anyways, you promised me that we would go into detail why me, drinking your blood is bad," Sasuke ventured, "I mean it's not…"

Itachi stopped the car. They had reached Sasuke's house. The long haired vampire sighed and turned to Sasuke, "

"I'm not the only vampire out there Sasuke, other than my family, there could be others hiding in Konoha. I'm also not going to forcefully claim you, and turn you into a vampire when you are unsure if you even want to be one. For now, it's better if you remain pretending to be a full human being and don't raise any suspicion to yourself," Itachi said and Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're still giving me a choice," Sasuke mumbled, feeling dejected by it. Even in her own resolution, she wondered if maybe that was enough conviction to find an out and then she could leave Itachi and this town behind as well. Because it was easier to run away than to stay here in something that maybe made no sense. Well, maybe it made sense, and maybe it didn't, but things were happening fast, for it all to be considered love.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Look, I know that a part of you is thinking I should act like an animal, throw you down, and all that fantasy thing, but I'm not about to do that. You will also have to understand that there will be a lot of things that will change if I do claim you. So yeah, you do have a choice. You can run away, just as a warning though Sasuke," Itachi bared his fangs at her "I'll be right behind you,"

Sasuke grumbled, narrowing her own eyes, "You really know how to send mix signals, don't you Itachi. Because what I hear you saying is 'I'll let the door open, you can run off free, but I'll still be there watching you as if I have a long leash' or something that you can use to pull me back in," Sasuke growled.

Itachi chuckled. "You have a very funny way of putting things,"

"Mmm, because we're obviously not animals" Sasuke looked away. Itachi leaned towards her, breathing on her neck.

"Whether I claim you now, tomorrow, or years from now Sasuke, isn't it obvious that you are mine?" Itachi smirked when he felt Sasuke's shiver to his warm breath on her neck.

Sasuke turned towards Itachi, and narrowed her eyes. They were nose to nose, "You are pure torture, Uchiha Itachi," she then smirked, "But what makes you think that I'll wait years for you to claim me?" She chuckled as she popped open the door of the car and quickly got out. Itachi lightly growled. "Hey, maybe you'll see me tomorrow and maybe you won't," Sasuke grinned and slammed the door closed before rushing to her front door.

Itachi sighed as he watched her go. "Damn girl," he muttered, angrily, and started to make plans about how he was going to keep tabs on her. Every instinct and every nerve in his body was telling him to not ever let her too far off his sight-and he was not.

Sasuke on the other hand huffed in annoyance as she stepped into her house. Didn't Itachi understand that he drove her crazy? Sighing to herself, she gripped her bag around her shoulder and headed towards her room. As she stepped in, she kicked off her shoes and threw her bag down before she felt two solid arms grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to a warm chest.

"Do you really think you can escape me?"

"Itachi," She gasped, before she was turned around and her lips captured in a hot kiss. She moaned loudly before she melted against Itachi's chest and kissed him back. Her fingers dug into his shirt tugging at it, and Itachi maneuvered her over to the bed. The two then went down, with Itachi on top of Sasuke kissing her and using his fangs to push her mouth open for him to ravish with his tongue. Sasuke moaned, opening her mouth for him and enjoyed the feel of his tongue touching hers. Her senses were completely dominated, as all she could feel was Itachi, all she could smell was Itachi. She wanted—needed—Itachi so badly right now.

Just as Sasuke was squirming deliciously with arousal under him, Itachi pulled away from her, before he could let himself get too aroused as well. It would be a bad idea to get caught up in the moment. Instead he smirked down at her prettily flushed face, and backed away. "Sorry, but I have to go now, but we will continue this later, okay," he pecked Sasuke's addictive lips with his. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Sasuke was about to protest, but Itachi gave her a look and then he was gone. Sasuke huffed, and dropped back on her bed, feeling frustrated. "The fucker really is making me go insane!" Sasuke growled to herself.

Itachi was gone, but she could still feel his lips on hers, and his male presence, as brief as it had been in her room, seemed to leave the feeling of him behind. Itachi wasn't that far away and still she already missed him like crazy. Itachi hadn't even been gone five minutes and already she wanted to be by his side again. Sighing, Sasuke pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips and wondered what Itachi was doing right now.

She wanted him to return to her already.

Standing up from her bed Sasuke decided to do some homework to get Itachi off her mind. Later she planned to cook dinner for her and her father. Later that night, when she called it quits and fell asleep Sasuke had dreams with Itachi in them. The next morning she couldn't help but feel a little hopeless that she missed Itachi so much that she even had to dream with him.

"What are your plans for today?" His father asked as he ate his breakfast. Sasuke bit her lower lip and decided to play it honestly.

"I might have scored a date, but for later this week,"

Madara's eyes widened, and he nearly spat out his coffee. "What! With who, and when."

"I said I might off, there might be a chance that it might not happen. Please don't make me feel guilty about this," Sasuke pleaded, giving his father a puppy dog look. Madara looked at his daughter perplexed. "Please, Don't you trust me?" she asked, and Madara had to sigh. He shook his head, and grumbled under his breath.

"I trust you to always do the right thing Sasuke, but you and I both know that you are a magnet for trouble,"

"It's just a boy dad," Sasuke sighed. Madara shrugged.

"I'll prepare my shot gun just in case sweetheart." And the moment Madara started making jokes, Sasuke dropped the subject.

She instead grabbed her bag and called a goodbye to him as she rushed out the door. The moment that she was outside, she was grabbed around the waist. Sasuke nearly squealed, but instead held it in and felt pure joy explode in her chest as she was turned around to face Itachi. "Good morning," Itachi greeted.

Sasuke pouted slightly, "What if my dad see's you here,"

Itachi scoffed, "That's why I parked outside, come on," He held her hand as he walked her towards his car. He even opened the door for her and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the gesture. It wasn't that she minded Itachi opening the door for her; it was just that it felt like the gesture was too much. She loved Itachi already, there was nothing else that he could do that would impress her anymore than she already was.

"You seem happy this morning," Sasuke said as Itachi started the car and they drove off to school.

"I get to see you first," Itachi said, glancing at her briefly before looking back at the road. Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Yah, I'm happy you got to see me early this morning as well," That earned her a chuckle that elated her as it sounded so good to her. Sasuke tilted her head and decided to ask something that was in her mind. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Uh-uh" Sasuke shook her head, "No reason," She sighed, "I was just wondering if you dreamt of me,"

"Oh." Itachi looked very interested on her comment. "Why's that?"

"Because you haunted my dreams tonight," Sasuke admitted and Itachi smiled at her.

"Nothing but good haunting I hope," Itachi joked as he smiled at Sasuke, somehow feeling thrilled that Sasuke had dreamt of him. Itachi on the other hand didn't usually dream, but when he did he hardly remembered it so he was amazed that Sasuke could.

Sasuke laughed, and Itachi chuckled and both of them headed to school for another 'normal' education. Life right now seemed so perfect, unrushed, and Sasuke, deeply wished for it to remain this way.

* * *

He was here. After a few days, he had made it to Konoha.

Kaguya Kimimaro ran his cold and icy fingers into the side of a tree, imprinting them onto it. He looked up at the moon, his eyes searching as he looked on towards the miles and miles of forest that covered all of Konoha. He was not alone. Karin and Juugo were with him, seeing as the two had decided to accompany in his journey. Not that he needed them to come with him.

Already he was intrigued by some scents. Right now though, he did not care about that, there was someone he was looking for, and she was finally within his range. This time when he got his hands on her, he was not going to let her go!

"I'm coming for you, Sasuke," He dangerously muttered, his lips curling as he continued forward. Karin matched his smirk, but Juugo looked at him glumly, finding it harder to hide his disappointment the more he followed Kimimaro to his destination.

* * *

Sooo...Running away and evil Vampires coming in...sorry for taking so long to update!

Please review.


	12. Oh My Friend

Alright, this is my try at A Twilight ItaSasuFem, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but here goes a try. It might be slow updates.

**THIS WAS REQUESTED BY uchihalover99**

* * *

**Twilight**

Oh My Friend

"Minato," Madara greeted when he saw his old friend. "What brings you here?" he asked, a large grin taking over his face. Neither Madara nor Sasuke had been expecting any sort of visit that day. Minato and his son dropping by was a complete surprise. But it was not an unwelcomed surprise. It was perhaps the first time that Sasuke had seen her father grin so widely and act nearly like a child at the sight of someone.

"It's been so long, I thought I'd come and visit an old friend," Minato grinned as well, more than pleased to see Madara looking so great, although he himself had seen better days. "I hope you don't mind us staying late and catching the game here. It really has been a long time since we have had the pleasure to hang out together," he added. As both fathers got to chatting Sasuke walked over to Naruto who had jumped out of the car and grinned at her as soon as he had spotted her. The blond eagerly rushed towards her and hugged her tightly, before releasing her again. Sasuke huffed, but was still glad to see her friend.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said, looking at the old car that they had come down in. She could almost pity the old thing. It seemed like it had seen better days.

"It's awesome, isn't it? A year more and it'll be mine Sasu," Naruto laughed, and then pointed at his dad. "Nah, the old man here just can't drive anymore. His legs aren't working as proper as they should. He broke his bones trying to jump off a high tree branch," he said, looking towards his father sadly.

"Well, what do you expect at an old age, his bones just aren't what they used to be. Your dad really needs to slow down some." Sasuke said, and turned to head back towards the house. Naruto gaped after her before following.

"You're as cold as ever Teme!" he hissed. Sasuke smirked as she walked in and left the door open for the men to follow. Madara was then helping Minato towards the house and soon both men were seated at the table. Sasuke had taken out two cups and gave them tea that she had made earlier as they talked. Naruto refused to take a cup of tea of his own but he looked like he wanted to talk, and in private. For what, Sasuke was not sure, but the both of them moved outside, and closed the door behind them. They both sat down on the cool porch, looking out to the cloudy bright sky.

To Sasuke it was almost nostalgic, as she missed the bright sun light that Sound always seemed to produced. Not here though. You were lucky if there was even a sunny day like that tme at the beach, but even then the sun had been exceedingly low.

"So how are things?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Good, really," she said and sighed. "I'm happy,"

"Is that because you and that guy are now officially a couple?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone, his blue eyes filled with mischief as he did so. Sasuke felt herself blush, but nodded her head before scoffing.

"Oh shush." Sasuke said, and smiled nonetheless. "But yah, we are now together,"

"I feared you would say that," Naruto sighed, looking even more solemn than when he had started talking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my father and the others have been a little more restless lately. There seems to have been some attacks in stock in the farmers' area," Naruto pursed his lips, "Dad said something about it being those damned blood suckers, hence the real reason that he is here right now. He's checking up on Madara," Naruto tilted his head towards the door where he could hear both Madara and Minato talking loudly and having fun, "My dad thinks of your dad as a dear friend, and thus cares about him. He's the one that defended him despite his last name being Uchiha and it was proven that he wasn't…like that. Also he's hoping that your dad will be able to give out some information about the attacks."

"You mean vampires. Your dad thinks that the vampires are attacking livestock. And your dad is here to investigate it," Sasuke sighed, and looked at Naruto with sad eyes, "Would it be so troublesome to believe in a vampire? I don't even think Itachi is capable of hurting an animal that already belongs to someone, or anyone for that matter," Sasuke groaned when Naruto's eyes widened.

"So it is true?" he asked with deep surprise, "Itachi and his family are vampires."

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped when Naruto got to his feet. The blond let out a deep sigh, his head tilted to the heavens as he breathed and thought about what he was going to say. But the words were not at his lips yet. This was the weight of his friendship with Sasuke and right now he needed to make sure that he understood things. Sasuke watched him before saying, "After hearing you tell that tale I had to find out for myself if it was true, I mean, why I would leave Sound for Konoha if I wanted to encounter the same things that I did there? It's no surprise, I already knew what a vampire was, but Itachi was always so warm that it seemed nearly impossible to even think that he could be…"

Naruto dropped down on his hunches, and placed both his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "What are you talking about Sasuke?" he asked, seeming confused. "What happened in Sound to make you come to Konoha?"

Sasuke darted her eyes towards the door, before turning to Naruto and whispering, "The only thing that my dad know is that I came to him because someone was after me, and they wanted to kill me. It's probably true. But Itachi knows nothing of this, I never wanted to burden him with any of my stupid fears," Sasuke curled into herself. "To tell you the truth I myself am a burden to my father, he married a half vampire after all, Mom, well, she wasn't exactly a vampire, but she had the blood for it due to a bite that someone in the Yuhi bloodline got. I just so happen to be lucky enough to get those genes extra strong." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, "Do you hate me now?"

"Sasuke, I don't hate you!" Naruto whispered harshly, "I don't even know what to feel towards what dad said about the Uchihas and there is no way that I can doubt him when it seems so true! Even you have confirmed that they are bloodsuckers…and now…" Naruto was shaking, "You're like them?" he whispered.

"I'm…" Sasuke dropped her head. "I drink blood if that is what you want to hear,"

Naruto sighed, and sat himself down, placing his head on both his hands, "I'm so confused!" he groaned. Sasuke watched him, thinking about everything that she had just said. She had basically just told her best friend things that she had told no one. Things that she never thought about saying but for some reason had just come out.

"Sorry if dad never said anything, he always was happy to know that he could keep in control by feeding me his blood. Itachi says that is what makes me more human," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto thought for a moment before he grinned, leaning in to hug Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, I love you so much."

Sasuke hugged him back, smiling. "I love you as well,"

"And know that I will always protect you," Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head and then pulled away, smiling at her as carefree as he was before. "Now, tell me about that friend of yours, what was her name?"

Sasuke blinked, "What does she look like?" she asked, smirking and knowing which one Naruto was talking about.

"The one with the pink hair," he pulled on his blond hair.

"Oh, you mean Sakura," Sasuke laughed when Naruto blushed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think she is the one. Mind giving me her number or something,"

"That's kind of creepy,"

After that, both Naruto and Sasuke talked before they went back inside to pig out on some food. They made a mess of the kitchen, but for once in their lives they forgot about the dark secrets of their families and focused on just being who they were. Two friends that were looking to catch up in their adventures and hopes of making new ones together if possible- and then they headed into the living room to sit with their dads and watch the second half of the game.

By the time the game was finished it was late night and Madara was seeing them off while Sasuke headed up to her bedroom. She had called goodnight to all of them before she finally couldn't help it anymore. She was yawning widely, and was more than ready to go to sleep. Before going to bed she took a warm shower that only helped to make her feel even more tired before she put on light pajama clothing and crawled into bed.

Madara stopped by to check up on her, before he himself went to bed. "Sasuke, are you still awake?" he called from the doorway, almost a whisper, but still loud enough. Sasuke sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Yah," she muttered.

"Did you have fun?" Madara grinned from ear to ear. Sasuke smiled and nodded her head.

"Yah I did. It was nice seeing Naruto again," Sasuke said and Madara chuckled. He knew how Sasuke and Naruto were odd enough close friends, and was more than surprised to find that the two of them still held that bond.

"That's good. Well, I didn't get to ask you earlier, but how was school?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged her shoulders.

"It was alright," she said. "Same as always you know, English, math, and all that,"

"Yeah, sounds about right. But trust it will only get worst in college," Madara joked making Sasuke pout. "Alright Sasu, have a good night," her father said as he yawned, and waved at her as he closed the door. Sasuke heard him walk away before allowing herself to fall back in her bed. She could hear Madara walking down the hall way and making all those noises as he prepared for bed. Finally nothing but silence followed.

Sasuke sighed, closing her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when she felt someone enter her room. She felt the cool breeze of the window as it had been opened and how it followed whoever had entered her room. Sasuke turned from her back to bury her face into the pillow.

"Sasuke," the familiar voice called, and then soft warm lips pressed onto her shoulder, trailing down to her arm, before kissing the back of her nape.

"Itachi," Sasuke muttered, a smile coming over her lips as she turned around once more, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her to kiss him. Itachi smirked, and easily moved in to kiss her. Their lips moved together, against each other, slow and sensual, before Sasuke let out a moan at the feel of Itachi's tongue tracing over her lips, her mouth eagerly opening for him. The moment that Itachi pushed his tongue inside, it was met by Sasuke's own responding tongue, pushing against his, challenging him.

When Itachi felt Sasuke's fangs near his tongue, he pulled back. Sasuke groaned at the loss, and tried to reach for him once more.

"How was your day?" Itachi asked.

"Good," Sasuke said, pulling Itachi to lie down so she could snuggle against him. Itachi complied, lying on his back as Sasuke snuggled half on top of him. "Naruto and his dad came over to hang out. It was fun catching up with them, but there is something that Naruto said that bothered me," Sasuke said, slightly getting up and looked down at Itachi.

"And what is that?" Itachi asked, looking at her in concern when he saw the worry in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto mentioned that livestock has been attacked by vampires. They are having issues with it," Sasuke said. Itachi looked thoughtful for a second before he frowned.

"We all go hunting, always away from anyone that would notice a bite on a wild animal. And we never kill our prey," Itachi said, "I think I'll investigate what is going on," Itachi said, and Sasuke nodded her head.

"Be careful though,"

"I will,"

When morning came, Sasuke woke up alone. Not that it mattered. She was sure that Itachi was going to be waiting for her so that they could go to school together. It was all just a matter that Madara must be up already. Changing her clothes, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair, Sasuke finally headed down stairs ready with her back pack. She happily hummed as she made herself some cereal. Madara chuckled as he watched his daughter.

"Aren't you cheery this morning?" he asked as he finished his cup of coffee. Sasuke shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a good day I guess," she said, and then turned to her dad as he started to grab his things, and lastly his keys. "You're leaving already?"

"Yah, gotta be there early. They want us there early so we can thoroughly investigate what is going on with the sudden attacks to animals. They are fearing it might be wolves or some sort of animal that could also bring harm to humans, who knows," Madara shrugged. "I'll see you tonight Sasuke,"

"Right, bye dad" Sasuke called, but frowned. She was sure that her dad was smart enough to figure out what it could be, but there must be something different that let him to believe that it was really animal attacks. Sasuke began to eat her cereal as she pondered over things. It was definitely not Itachi. But if it was an animal why was Naruto and his father concerned about it? Finishing her cereal, she placed the bowl in the sink and rushed out the door and found Itachi outside in his car, waiting for her.

She climbed into the passenger seat, smiling at Itachi. "Where were you this morning?" she asked.

"Had to leave to go change and get my car," Itachi said, smiling back at her. They both drove towards school as Itachi started to ask Sasuke questions about Sound. Sasuke hesitated every now and then, seeing as she was reluctant to still let Itachi know what had happened in Sound. "Did you have any friends?"

"Not really," Sasuke answered. "You can say that I was sort of a loner," Sasuke decided to change things now, "So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but I guess we'll figure something out after school," Itachi said as they finally drove into the school. Sasuke looked around her, wondering where Itachi's siblings were. Itachi noticed this and parked, turning off the car as soon as it was done. "Temari and the others are searching what you mentioned last night. They are going to look into it just to be careful. Dad didn't want all of us going, so Hinata, Shisui, and Obito are going to be showing up soon,"

Sasuke nodded her head. "Dad hasn't even thought much about it either. This morning he mentioned it being a theory that wolves are attacking,"

"I see," Itachi said, looking even more concerned. Wolves here never attacked unless given a reason. If it was them, then something was disturbing them.

Nothing more was said on the subject though. Sasuke headed through her day as normally as possible, even though her mind kept wondering back to Itachi several times. There was also the issue that his siblings didn't seem to like her, and Sasuke had to guess it was because they didn't trust her to know their secret. She guessed Itachi had also not bothered to tell them her secret. But as it was, that was not what was bothering her today. Today she started to feel fear of a different kind. At times she thought that there might be someone watching her. But the stare was not the same as Itachi's; it was colder and more threatening than anything. It made her feel familiar danger that she thought she had left behind a long time ago.

But when she turned her head, there was nothing there and the feeling would briefly be gone.

By the time school was over she was glad to have Itachi near once more. She tried to remain indifferent though, mindful that she didn't want Itachi to suspect anything. The two of them talked for a while in Itachi's car. But their little date had to be cut short as Itachi received a phone call and was asked to return home. Sasuke didn't want to end their day already though and looked at Itachi with sad eyes. "So am I going to get to see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Itachi leaned into her, kissing her in the cheek. "Of course, I am coming to pick you up so that we can go out together. It's Saturday so we'll have the full day together," he smiled. Sasuke blushed and nodded her head.

"Alright," she turned to the door, opening before turning back to Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked in a near whisper.

Sasuke leaned in and pecked him in the lips. "Be safe, okay," she muttered, scared that Itachi was going to keep investigating the creature.

"I think that is something that I have to tell you to be," Itachi chuckled and kissed her in return, a chaste kiss but longer than just the peck that Sasuke had given him earlier. Finally Sasuke got out of the car, as reluctant as she was. She looked over the shoulder several times towards Itachi, but he was not gone until she was safely inside of the house.

Closing the door behind her, and now feeling the weight of being alone again, Sasuke felt a heavy fear in her chest. She started to breathe fast as she looked around her, afraid to go outside by herself.

She couldn't remember having this fear, not here, only in Sound. Even so, the fear seemed to have doubled, and she had to wonder- was _he_ here?

Impossible….there was no way that he could take that risk without others finding out about his strange traits. It had to be something else. Sasuke dropped her back pack into the couch as she rushed towards the kitchen and threw it open, looking around as quickly as possible. When she found one well hidden blood back, she greedily grabbed it and began to drink it.

The cool blood warmed as it hit her vein system, and her frazzle nerves started to calm down. She was half way through the bag before she decided to seal it off once more and hid it where it once was. Sasuke then glanced at the food, but her stomach was too knotted to even think about eating anything. Part of her wished that Itachi was here with her, or at the least she wished that her father would return home already.

Sasuke closed the fridge and headed upstairs to her room. She grabbed a few supplies of pencils, her laptop, and paper, and headed down stairs for her backpack once more. Turning on her laptop she went for her email, glad when she saw that there was one from her mother left there.

Hey Sasuke!

_I hope that you are doing just fine over there. I rarely get to hear from you my precious daughter. Also, I jut found out that you are going to have a baby sister! She'll be due in just two months, can you believe it. We're almost going to get to meet her. I bet she is going to be every part precious as you are. So, nothing much more exciting is going on here, other than Asuma and I have both settled for the time, and probably wont move much in the first year of the baby's birth. Well, enough about me how are things in Konoha? How is Madara doing? _

Sasuke sighed as he read the email from her mother. There was no I miss you, no location name so that she could go visit her. There was nothing more, and the most part was that now her mother was going to bet getting another daughter. One that surely would replace her in her mother's life and things really were never going to be the same.

Clenching her fists, Sasuke closed the email, deciding that she was not ready to answer, although the email had been sent by her mother three days ago. As she pulled out her homework and started to complete it, she got to thinking about the things that had changed in her life. About the new people that had entered it. About her new boyfriend that she was sure her mother knew nothing about. There was considerably a lot of things that she could show off about, but Itachi seemed to be the number one.

So when her homework was done, she wrote back to her mother, letting her know of such things. But she left out the danger, and the fangs. They were things she knew her mother wanted to forget about. As soon as she was done, she placed everything away. It was already late at night, and Sasuke had been so lost in her thoughts that when the door opened and her father walked in she was startled.

Even so, Sasuke greeted her father and went to the kitchen to cook them some dinner. She couldn't believe how late it had gotten already. She had been thinking for way to long and she wished she had something even better than just cooking to keep her mind from wondering back.

Dark thoughts were never her favorite, but they were the most familiar thing that she had since she was young.

"How was your day today?" her dad asked.

Sasuke shrugged her shoulders. "It could have been better," she said, and then looked towards her dad. "I'm going to be out all day Saturday dad, what are you going to be doing?" she asked. Madara got a thoughtful look on his face as he finished washing his hands and sat down at the table, waiting for his meal.

"Well, I am going to go fishing with a couple of the other officers if you are going to go out all day," he smiled, "Don't hesitate to call me if you end up coming home early and need me to be here." He said. Sasuke shook her head.

"I'll be fine for one day, even if I end up alone." Sasuke said, "Besides, you know how we girls are, I doubt I'll be home early," she lied.

"That girl Sakura or whatever is really having an effect on you, I really wish you would not change, but I guess I can't stop it, you are a girl even if I always wanted you to be a boy," Madara petulantly said and Sasuke rolled her eyes.

"What would you have said if I brought a boyfriend home now?"

"Shoot him,"

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke narrowed her eyes.

Madara laughed loudly, and hummed appreciatively to his food. Rice and fish. "Maybe not, but I can still give him the third degree about what it entitles to date my daughter," he said, digging into his meal. Sasuke got her own plate and sat down to eat. As soon as dinner was over, she stayed down stairs to watch television with her dad for a while, before she headed up stairs, calling a goodnight to him.

Sasuke fell to a black dreamless sleep that night, and was glad for it in the morning. At least no weird dreams had entered her mind to get her thinking even more. She hoped that today would be a great day. She rushed to go take a shower and get ready.

When she was ready, and had headed down stairs, she found a note by her dad telling her that he had gone and would be back late.

Sasuke smiled, and started to fix herself some breakfast. She was half way finished with it when the door was knocked. A jolt of anxiety entered her, but she got to her feet and rushed towards the door. She flung it open, belatedly thinking about how her father asked her to not just open the door to anyone. Not that it mattered now. She had already opened the door, and the predator on the other side was not going to allow her to close it. Not that she would.

Itachi was on the other side, smirking down at her- that delicious smirk that just made her insides warm up.

"Ready to go?"


End file.
